Taming the Untameable
by YautjaOfEarth
Summary: Finding their Chosen Ones are every Hellhound's Dream, however their methods of acquiring them? Less than savory. So is her Chosen's opinion of his hellhound, who was assigned to him by the Cultural Exchange. Can she win the heart her chosen after their first encounter, or will it go up in flames? Dom/sub - not how you would expect.
1. Chapter 1

***AUTHORS NOTE! READ ME**

 **Hello feeble Oomans!**

 **I said that I would be more Active this Summer! Which I am doing!**

 **I will still be doing the REAPER THE BEAST AND THE BRAWLER so don't worry. They haven't even got to school yet. Like I'd stop that. Who doesn't like Lycans and RWBY? Losers and Vampires that's who! Plus let's face it the concept of a dead person that seduces people and drinks their blood and keep living is a little out played, gross, boring thanks to Twilight, and let's face it pardon my Fanician: Gay and not in the good way. the good way being where I have a sword fight with another guy. With my penis. But I realize that something very close to a vampire, will possibly be in the story.**

 **It took me forever to write this story so excuse me for being genuinely to lazy to go back and take any of that out.**

 **Anyway I said that I would be working more and I am, this included a new story for**

 **Monster Musume iru Nichou**

 **This is a story about a monstergirl from the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. An entry showed about Hellhounds that interested me. I read about them Ykno not being Tameable and how they took men and I saw a Lot of fanart- what? I don't just write this shit! And when I do! I do my research. Don't fucking judge me! And besides you read this shit so know I'm going to hell, but I'll see you in hell cause you read the filth I write.**

 **I digress. The hellhounds make men love them when they *ahem* (wow I can't believe I wrote a coughing noise) rape them.**

 **I mean the journal is there so just look up 'Hellhound girl' and it's like the first result, so Ykno go check that out.**

 **Anyway I thought I would try to flip the script. Give my own little spin on it. Especially since I saw the line in the entry *the gods could not control them, and who ever could would surpass the skill of the gods.***

 **Full disclosure, I respect all sexual preferences and kinks, but let's face it , stuff like poop is a little gross.**

 **What I'm trying to say, those who like to be dominated Ykno well I don't know where I was going with this. I'm watching Tv while I wrote this and I forgot what I was going to say.**

 **So i guess leave a comment or review. Ykno let me know what you think. I'll still write regardless. So thank you all for your support, I love you all,**

 **And let's do this.**

Excerpts from Monster Encyclopedia Volume 4 entry-

... _Habitats or known locations - Volcanic regions, graveyards and the Demon Realm..._

…. _Unlike other wolf monsters, they are regarded as being absolutely untamable by humans. As far they are concerned, a human man is a weak, fragile being that they should force into submission as their own male. For example, even if a man stronger than them were to appear, the only thing on their mind would be how to break the male before them into submission and make him their own. They would never even consider obeying a male…_

 _Despite them having this sort of nature, there are many men who are fixated on taming them, believing "a dog should always be tamable." There's no end to the number of men who approach them to try to train and discipline them only to end up conversely yielding into submission themselves…._

 _It is purported that originally these monsters were created as guard dogs by a certain god of the underworld, but it was impossible even for the gods to tame them. If there were a man who could make them submit, that person's ability as a trainer would surpass even that of a god…._

… _.._

"You are mine!" the hunter grunted as he forced himself in and out of the demon wildly.

He was getting close to completion, he could taste the glory on his lips when he finally made one of her kind submit to him - a human! He had finally caught her using a tranquilizer dart. Unfortunately for him, the effect of the dart on the demoness only made her drowsy, but yet still fortunately for him, she didn't argue when he mounted her from behind.

' _Like a bitch in heat,'_ he thought with a grin as he continued his strokes into her. He didn't worry about her magnificent ashen colored body, the softness of her skin,or the tail that fell lazily over his waist as he drove into her. He could worry about all of that after, soak all she was in after he made her his. After she had finally submitted. Her heavy labored breathing as he pumped his stiff member in and out of her, was only drowned out by his moans and cries of ecstasy at her body, the tightness he felt each time he entered her was otherworldly, the warmth that engulfed his member when he hilted her was unreal. Her entrance felt like it was trying to pull more of him inside of her. He grinned. She liked his size. He knew she did. She wanted this. They always did.

No. He couldn't lose focus, it was almost time to do it and he only had one shot.

His rifle, slung across his back, was now feeling heavy and getting in the way of his intend movement. He he slung it over his shoulder and tossed it aside. It clattering noisily on the ground. The demoness ears twitched at the noise and she turned her head slightly, but a well placed finger, rubbing against her clit sent her head back down in pleasure as he pumped harder into his gun was now an afterthought, because after this he know that there would be no reason to use it against her. Gripping the base of her tail and tossing it aside so he could see, he reached for the pouch on his belt as he continued to wildly thrust into the demoness.

"You like that don't you? I know you do! You are mine, do you hear! You will submit to me!" Pulling out a small black bottle with a white cross painted on the side, he shakily undid the cork in between thrusts. He had to hurry, it was too much, he was going to let go inside of her soon. He couldn't miss his chance. He couldnt.

"By the power of Christ, I command you: to serve the light, to serve ME!" he cried pouring the liquid on the shaft of his cock as he pulled out for one final time before hilting himself in the demoness and letting go with all he had. He saw white spots, with pleasure indescribable as he came inside of the demoness. He felt her insides get hotter, and he grinned as he heard her scream. In pleasure or pain, he didn't care but he had no doubt it was a mixture of both.

The hunter regained his vision as to see the demoness panting on her forearms and knees, recovering from the god like fucking he had just gave her. Her sex dripping with her moistness and his essence, and steaming from the lube like mixture he added before the final thrust. He smiled with pride triumphantly. A brilliant idea. Fool proof, one no one had ever thought of before. The holy water he had mixed into the lube had done it's job. Now all that was left was to claim his reward. Possibly the greatest reward man could ever receive over demonkind: Her submission.

"Rise," he barked his order. The demoness snarled as the opening to her sex continued to steam from the holy mixture and dripped from their most recent encounter. His eyes widened and his smile turned into an open mouth grin as she gathered herself and staggered to her feet. It worked! Finally after all this time, all these attempts at what no man, No GOD could achieve, he had done it.

The hunter smirked with arrogance and pride. No one could ever look at him the wrong way again. Not after what he just did.

"Face me."

The beast woman compiled to his delight, slowly turning. Now that she belonged to him the hunter was able to fully appriciate his new pet's body. Her skin was as black as her hair, and from experience just as smooth. She towered over him at 6'5, and her well toned hourglass figure was greedily taken in by the lustful eyes of the hunter. Especially when her Big beyond sexy tits were at his eye level. Her fur covered arms with large black paws for hands, were placed on her voluptuous hips in an annoyed manner as her black bushy tail swayed back and forth. No matter to him, she would learn to accept her newly aquired place beneath him. Her shapely fur covered legs crossed in a defiant manner, as one of the claws on her paw like feet tapped the rocks in an impatient manner.

Her beautiful ashen face, shone bright fiery red eyes, her flaming eyes were one of her most interesting features, that glared at him defiantly. As the wolf ears atop her head twitched back and forth. She shook her mass of hair and pushed stray stands behind her to join the silky train down to the small of her back.

He could picture it, all the fame and glory he would receive for this. He could write a book! No! He'd tell nobody how he did it. He could be the only one! The only one in the world to tame a dog so ferocious as she. Men would envy him everywhere. The gods themselves, who created these beast would look down on him with jealousy!

He spoke arrogantly to his prize. "You understand that your mine correct?" he asked, in an out of breath sing song tone.

"Or do i need to give you more motivation?" he smirked showing the bottle of holy water to his newly acquired monster.

The she-beast grunted, then opened her mouth then closed it. She opened it once more and spoke to him; Her voice seductive, yet at the same time confident and mature. "Yes." with a hint of defiance.

He grinned and laughed, breathing a sigh of relief. Taking in her form once more he felt himself grow hard again. Maybe he should have his new pet attend to his needs once more.

"Its funny," he mused dropping the bottle and slowly approaching his pet dog, with his pants round his ankles sporting his erection to her proudly. "All these years, all these attempts and all it took was a bottle of holy water and a few choice words." he said running his hand down her finely muscled waist.

"Hmmm." She mused tilting her head back, at his ministration.

"Ya want to know what i think is funny?" She replied snapping her head down. Her molten lava colored eyes meeting his, with a wolf like snarl.

"That you thought that I could be so easily manipulated or even controlled with a half assed fuck- excuse me," the beast woman corrected herself her voice matching his tone, except with more venom, "various half assed fucks, with poor foreplay- each time, and a tiny bottle of fizzy water and a few choice words. Not to mention," she flipped her hair and huffed as she began her stride.

"How good of an actress am I?"

She said in his sing song tune as her approach caused the hunter to back up, with each slow step.

"If I had to guess, whatever priest you got that from either ripped you off, or didn't give you a manual, because that was a shit spell. Like you just kinda came with words on the spot." She sneered at him.

What was happening? He did what the priest said would stun her, why did it stop working?How was she resisting him he did everything right! He needed to subdue her again, to put another tranq in her.

He frantically searched for his gun only to remember he had discarded it, and she had already backed him up past his only defense against her.

"Time and time again i endure what ever half assed plan you concocted, and frankly I have to say I'm bored the whole while. When will you men learn I can't be tamed? At least the others who have tried are fun to play with, but you," She snarled with a huff of annoyance. "you come off as clingy."

He needed to get away, needed to stall her so he could flee. He saw the bottle of holy water he dropped on the ground and made a crouch for it, the she beast saw that he was moving for and tried to kick it away with her foot. Her kick to his happiness sent the bottle off the ground into his hand. He sprang to stand up but tripped with his pants round his ankles. He regained his footing before he fell, only because the monster had caught him by the neck of his coat.

"Take this!" He screamed throwing the holy water at the demoness. The water splashed against her chest, running down her magnificent breasts and beginning to steam. Now he needed to flee while she was distracted, that holy water was strong enough to halt a succubus for more than 10 minutes.

The hunter watched in horror as the wolf monster gave a chuckle and a coo of sick pleasure as the last of his holy water trickled down and then steamed off of her tits and made her nipples harden.

She put one of her claws in her mouth and sucked on it feverently, before pulling it from her lips, a thick strand of saliva attaching her finger to her puckered lips.

"Maybe you should stop being so preoccupied with whether or not you can, and start worrying about if you should." she said darkly as she pulled the dripping wet finger from her mouth. He couldn't believe it. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He barely escaped last time, but now there was no running away.

"But since you're here, I might as well demonstrate properly how you show a girl a good time. For future references." She said as she forced him by the neck of his coat to the ground into the dirt. His hindquarters stuck pointing a the heavens as he pleaded to them for a miracle. But he had pushed his luck one time too many with this she beast. This was not how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to win. His fame! His fortune! He was going to lose it all.

"Men. You never learn that hellhounds can't to be tamed or taken. We tame and we take and that's all there is to it."

"No! You belong to me! I claimed you! You're going to submit!" the hunter screamed.

"Yeah?" she sneered as she straddled her prey to keep him from moving, "Sounds like a guy I know in that _exact_ situation."

Then the she beast did something that caused another scream to be unleashed.

And brother that one could be heard for miles.

…..

 **2 years later…**

Connor readjusted the large backpack on his back as he walked, he had everything he needed for his project. As an artist he was willing to go and get the beautiful and dangerous scenery to put to paper, to capture the image of beauty.

That was the plan anyway. Mt. Mihara was perfect for the job too. It was all over the news about how Mihara had become active again, How the Magma had crept to the surface. The mountain was beautiful during sunset and the hot lava would be even more worthwhile an image to capture. People called him crazy seeking images like this when he could pull them from the internet and work from there but Marco liked to take the art he created from his perspective, and not anyone else's.

Which was why, when he got word of the volcano becoming active again he jumped at the idea of going to capture the scene. If the volcano were to erupt he could always take a picture and then run like hell. His art supplies tinkered and clinked softly in his backpack when he reached down and scratched his inner thigh.

Damn old lady, making him feel like a fool. That the volcano was active was pretty good reason for many to stay away, few would still make the journey to see the dangerous beauty of nature. Earlier he had mapped out the perfect place ascend up to the mouth of the volcano, and was stopped by an elderly woman who lived on that side of the mountain.

 _Earlier_

 _Connor walked into the lodge at the base of Mount Mihara, and went to the front desk and rang the bell. The old lady who worked behind the desk had an accent as thick as her glasses. She was a kitsune, probably over a hundred or more years old to look as she did, grey tails flicked back and forth gracefully as if floating in water. Her fox ears perked to attention as she cutely hobbled over to assist him._

" _How i help you?" she smiled warmly trying her best to speak fluent English._

" _Which way to the peak of Mihara?" Connor asked politely showing her the map._

" _Wait, you go up deya?" the old kitsune asked the warmth leaving her face as replacing it with a frown._

Connor _watched as a couple of girls talking amongst themselves walked out the door and started on the path up the mountain._

" _Uhh…. yes…?" He Answered slowly._

 _He didn't understand why he was getting this treatment. It wasn't a bad thing, but those ladies had left without as much as a conversation._

" _I don tink you wan to go up deya," the kitsune managed in her thick accent._

 _He hated to talk to an elder like this but he was wasting time here._

" _Um I actually do ma'am. Before sunset if that's possible."_

" _That not good idea. It heat season. They come out round this time of yera." She warned._

" _Who?"_

" _De beasts. They come, nom nom, eat you up." The woman said as quickly as she could._

" _With all due respect," Connor told the old fox woman, "I came all this way."_

" _Honey who is it? What do they want?" A voice from the back called._

" _De boy wan to go up Mihara," the kitsune called back._

" _I am sorry Ma'am but I'm losing time, can I just-" Connor began trying to end the conversation as he turned towards the door._

" _WAIT!" he stopped just in time to see an elderly man, the kitsune's husband no doubt, hobble out to stop him. The old man clutched at a wooden cane as he put a hand on Connor's shoulder lest he still try to walk away._

" _Are you sure son? P-perhaps you should return at a later date. There have been reports of a- ahem," he began looking back at his wife who nodded seriously before continuing. "rogue extra-species runnin ragged attacking people on the mountain."_

" _Really?" Connor raised his eyebrows._

" _That's right, been up there for years, the attacks started up again bout two years ago, and that new government organiza-whats-it is supposed to be arriving to deal with it sometime this week."_

" _Could have came sooner too," his wife called behind him._

" _Well shouldn't we call back those girls-"_

" _They'll be fine."_

" _But you just-"_

" _Ahem- They aren't who the extra-species usually targets. You on the other hand…" the old man stated ominously._

 _Connor weighed his options, he had come all this way, and he couldn't let it be for nothing. This something he had to get, this something he had to make was going to be even better if he made it now. Besides with the deadline coming soon, there was no telling when he would have time to come back._

" _Look I'm in a hurry sir, I need to make something for… someone, and I need-"_

" _Ahhh," the old man chuckled. "I see. It's for a girl ain't it."_

" _Uhh, well…" Connor began flustered. Was it really that obvious? That was unreal how fast the old man discovered that._

 _As if he could read his mind the old man responded. "Ah course it is boy, why else would ja stand in the face-ah danger and carry on?" he said looking back lovingly at his wife. The old kitsune rubbed the gold band on her finger and wagged her tails with a warm smile at her husband. With a sigh he turned back to the young man._

" _When it's someone ya care about it doesn't matter what challenge ya face."_

" _Well boy, I suppose I can't stop ya, no one will listen to the warnings of ahn old man anymore. Go." He said to the young man._

" _Go and get what ya need for that girl, ya hear?" He smiled with a wink._

" _Oh no!" The old kitsune barked, forcing both men to whirl round at her._

" _You no go nowhere!" She growled. She said something in japanese to her husband, who responded back in turn, making the old fox sigh in defeat. Connor wished he had understood the conversation. While he could speak and read japanese, it was hard to switch from the two languages when the conversation began in english and they spoke to face for him to stop and register their dialogue._

 _Connor didn't want to insult the old lady, but he was on a serious dead- He was pulled from his thoughts as the old woman giggled and rummaged through a drawer behind the desk._

" _Not go with no protection you not!" She grinned as she tossed her husband a black shape._

 _Her husband caught the shape and pushed it into the young man's chest._

 _Upon examining them Connor's face went the color of a tomato in a matter of seconds. They were a pair of black compression underwear with a demonic symbol sewn where his… crotch would fit. And from the feel of them they were uncomfortable._

 _And had been used before._

 _Before he knew it the old man was ushering him towards a restroom._

" _Ykno when you said protection I was expecting like, ykno, a gun?!"_

" _This is protection boy, what type of people would we be if we didn't send ya out with some, don't you know there's a rogue extra species out there?!"_

" _Make sure he put dem on!" The kitsune called to them recovering from her giggling fit,_

" _I no scare to check and see!"_

…

"Stupid friggin shorts," Connor grumbled as he strode up the incline of the volcano.

"Fucking old people laughing at me," he groan in displeasure as he stuck his hand in his pants to keep the fabric from riding their way up his nether regions till they began to squeeze and wedge into his thigh. They were at least two sizes too small, and when he reached in to fix one problem, another would rear its ugly head, back for vengeance for righting the previous.

The old woman was right, she wasn't afraid to check at all. Not to mention they both burst out laughing when they discovered how small they were on him.

"Auuuuuuuuugh!" He growled in annoyance, and embarrassment as the thought replayed in his mind. The icing on the cake was that the old kitsune actually whistled at him as her husband laughed. He had never been so humiliated in his life. His echo rumbling off the volcano side. He had worn this stupid death trap for at least a three hour ascent up the volcano and he was finally at the peak.

The beautiful blue sky contrasted perfectly with the red magma in the creator of the mountain making almost a purplish hue in the middle of the rock and sky. It was going to be gorgeous come sunset.

He found the perfect spot to set up his gear, the wind whipping him hard round in a firm and strong yet forgiving breeze due to the gentleness it displayed when coming in contact with his body. He had to put his hair in a braid down his back due to the wind pushing it into his face.

If it wasn't for this stupid itchy underwear he was wearing, this would be a paradise. A slice of heaven on earth.

He took out a camera from his began to snap pictures of the beautiful scenery, ignoring the bite of the fabric against his nether region. He made his way over to the edge of the cliff after he spotted some volcanic flowers near the edge.

He couldn't remember the name of them but he did in fact remember that the gorgeous pink and black flowers were a rarity, for when the heat of the day grew very warm they would turn blood red. a plant grown near volcanoes and graveyards as a truce with the extra species from the demonic realm. A shaky truce but a truce nonetheless. It was confirmed by a dullahan, an agent of darkness herself and a messenger of the gods of death, that the demonic realm was not a part of hell despite all controversy between the extra species who hailed from it and it was no longer an argument and discrimination about race, but religion.

So a shaky truce was formed, between extra species from the demonic realm and humankind, Japan, China and a few other countries slowly welcoming the few demonic realm extra species brave enough to try to integrate themselves into society through the Cultural Exchange programs. Japan being one of the first to openly welcome them to the realm of humans. The rest of the world watched with shaky breath, an incident or problem between the demonic and humans would be all it took to set them off against the idea. Which was understandable, seeming how the idea extra species integrating with society was hard to grasp 5 years ago, and now there are extra species that could or not be from one of humanity's worst fears: hell. Literally bringing hell on earth.

Small species of extras like imps for example were the first to make themselves known, but there were at least a few more that were pending on the idea of leaving the realm, coming out from the shadows or even making themselves publicly known.

Was there a reason behind the old couples warnings, or were they just scared of a cranky imp?

After using his camera to take several pictures of the volcano and sky, he moved to the cliff to get one of the demonic flowers in the foreground and the magma and the beautiful sky in the back. To get this shot he needed to lay prone in front of the floral beauty and he began to do just that. Until he felt a sharp pinch in his Butt crack that made him yelp. The shorts he wore had finally hit him where it hurt, tightening and pinched hard, completely around all the right places.

Except it felt wrong. Painfully wrong.

His anger, humiliation and pain finally bubbled over about these shorts. He had only worn them to get that old couple to got off his back and comply to him traveling up the volcano. A several hour climb and he past several groups of people, with more than one male patron traveling with them.

And it made him even angrier when he realised he could have just taken them off when he was out of view of the old couples lodging.

This was humiliating, and ridiculous! Sure the old man was right about what was doing being for a girl, but that didn't mean he had to be humiliated in the process. The danger of being atop an active volcano was fine enough.

"No! NO! Ykno know what?!" He screeched to no one in particular, since no one was there.

"FUCK THIS!" He hollered at the top of his lungs. He hadn't seen an extra species all day. Nothing but humans the whole way up. If there really was a rogue extra species out here, they were having an off day, doing something better than waiting for some sucker to come along.

He had to take these off. Now. He couldn't do anything in his position currently without discomfort.

He spotted a large rock a short distance away from his set up. He could do it. Change and get out of these death traps. His poor branch and berries were begging him to do something! He swore that if he dallied in these shorts any longer he would have to cut himself out of them.

Connor ignored the wind and hair in his face as he quickly scanned the area for any more visitors to the volcano. Pain and Desperation won out over decency as he awkwardly waddled behind the large rock and fumbled with his pants button.

If his comfort was the only thing on his mind he would have noticed the large black stealth helicopter hover from a few minutes in distance pointing toward the volcano then dropping several black figures down the opposite face of the mountain.

He breathed a loud sigh of relief as he finally wiggled the compression shorts round his knees and away from his equipment. He enjoyed the moment of relief, noticing how sweaty the shorts had made his nether region. He got them and his pants off grumbling of how slick his equipment was with sweat and how that old couple should have better "washed these sum' bitches at least." The next thing to hit him was his own smell of musk, which admittedly he knew was going to be pretty strong; that's what climbing a fucking mountain for a couple hours in itchy compression shorts pinching and rubbing his branch this way and that will do to a guy.

What he didn't notice was that as soon as he got the wretched garment from around his ankles, the wind changed its direction. Blowing in full force and pushing his newly released scent down hill.

Triggering an event that he never thought possible except only in his wildest dreams.

Or scariest nightmare.

…

 **Meanwhile, downhill of Connor…**

She was bored.

Just one of those days where she didn't want to do anything.

So as she boredly swished her tail back and forth to keep away the evening bugs, and was forced to contemplate her life so far. She had busied herself for most of the day with busy work around her cave to keep her mind off these thoughts. But as she lay on a rock in a clearing in the evening sun, she let the thoughts flow, since there was nothing better to do.

A few days ago she caught another male, his scent smelled okay to her but she was bored again so she went for it. She was very much disappointed with that one, he didn't put up much of a fight, and he his declarations of being a god during the whole rape thing kind of put a damper on things as well. Two rounds of 45 seconds will do that to a girl as well.

She kept remembering what her mother said about the scent. How the fire will cool when she discovers the right one, and then erupt in an inferno of love for her newly found mate when she took him. Many hounds like her grandmother never found the scent, and just accepted the most gorgeous male they could find as theirs as soon as they took them. But when her mother discovered her chosen one, that he had the scent she was looking for, Sybil and her sister were both set upon this fairy tale fantasy, looking for the happiness her mother described.

She had been waiting on that scent for a long long time.

Her sibling Ilithyia, not so long, she discovered her mate years ago, and when she took him she knew that he was the one. She had accomplished what most of her kind would spend almost their entire lives looking for in a year or so.

Then she sighed sadly.

Then she left. Her little sister left her to go live with that man. Left her alone on this mountain. The cave they had shared from many years had become much bigger. At least she was happy, she supposed. Who could blame her? Taking males was fun and pleasurable, and was especially fun the more they struggled at first. But finding the one? That was the dream that they had sought after they left their home realm through the volcano.

She recalled what her mother told her about how she found her father.

" _He was strong. Which made it all the more worth it to make him mine." She told her, " and when I finally made him submit our love only grew." She looked over her magazine of Rape Monthly and looked at her daughter with a smile, " when you find the scent, it's like nothing any other scent will ever smell like, it's indescribable, like a feeling of lava worms in your tummy," she said tickling her daughter, and making her giggle._

" _When you find your mate, the desire becomes an itch only they can scratch. Only they can cool the hell fire within us. No other male will do the trick anymore. But they must never know that, if sheep, our prey knew how much we need them they will do anything in their power to gain the upperhand and escape. Or worse, make us try submit to them." she warned. She and Ilithyia both nodded eagerly in understanding before her mother continued._

" _I know how much you like mountain goat, sweetheart. Wait till you taste a real sheep." She said with a smile with a wink to her as her daughter licked her lips as her tail wagged furiously as she petted her head._

" _Human males are weak." Her mother stated simply and as matter-of-factly. "and we never submitted to the gods like those lowly imps and succubus', so why should we submit to them? They should submit to us! And they do! There are those who think they can tame us as well. HAH! The hunter becomes the hunted, the predator becomes prey, the tameable becomes tamed, by us! Only when your male learns his place can you and your chosen truly be happy together." She said to her daughters._

" _I lived for your father," she smiled lovingly at the thought, "But i always made sure to let him know who was really in charge, who he belonged to. ME and only ME." She growled as her pups gave little snarls and barks and howls in agreement._

 _"But remember they are fragile, weak, not as strong as us, sometimes, there are fighters like your father was, and a rare prize when they are! The joy of letting a man so strong to keep me at bay, know that i was superior, He was mine, and there was nothing he could do about it, and when he finally accepted and began to love me, It's unreal."_

" _But You must never hurt them... too much. If you're hurt comes out of your lovemaking it's ok." she told the pups who took her word as gold._

" _I have never taken orders, I have given them. You can never take orders from a male, you are above them."_

She and her younger sister had been the only bravest in a long time to venture through the portal, looking down on the fearful ones contempt to live in their realm with using the incubus and succubus, orcs and trolls as ways of release, and potential mates. Ick. To live out their lives as one of those demons harems, fumbled around upon by a fat clumsy orc or touching themselves thinking about what could have been if they were brave enough, if a human male was with them right then and there.

It had been years and no such luck of finding her chosen.

There had been many instances where she found a delectable scent, but then she discovered who the scent belonged to and decided they wasn't even worth a quick fuck.

Sh _e._ A hellhound had actually ran away at the sight of a hideous male. Her body desired love, stoking for the fire within her, but she wasn't that desperate. Her mother had always told her that while many of them may never find it, hellhounds did have limits. And she had found hers.

She had caught many males and had her way with them over the years, but like the love of an incubus, it was usually fun in the moment but that was all. A fleeting pleasure. Only fun in the moment, and while she had made some pursue her after the fleeting pleasure, and many more upon discovering what she was, obsessed with making her submit in turn of making them submit to her, they were all just fleeting pleasures, passing fancies. They did not carry the scent of a chosen. Of her chosen. Many were gorgeous, but they just didn't appeal to her the beautiful way her mother described her father.

She sighed as she stare up at the clouds, laying on her back in the soft brush of the mountain forest. Her sister was completely sure she had found her chosen when she ambushed him on the mountain and had her way with him. And on the rare occasion she visited, she spoke of how their love was stronger than ever. Of how she had the love of a male, of how she was never alone for long.

What a bitch.

She would never admit this to anyone but those visits usually left her crying alone in her cave made home. That her baby sister could show her up and flaunt her husband in her face, that she was left with only these passing flings and fancies. Taking the men and making them submit to her was fun enough, for only a while. Just a brief moment of pleasure in small doses. She wanted more. She was tired of listening to her baby sister go on and on about her husband. The hellhound wanted what she had.

A male who would stay.

But something else entered her mind time and time again, something she would never tell her mother, nor her sister. Gods help her if she brought this up again to her grandmother. Why she had to do all the work? She was strong. Stronger that her sister, who had succesfully bagged a male through ambush. Often she wondered how it would be, of she met her chosen on equal terms. If he was as strong as her, what could happen?

Hellhounds relied on their strength to take their males, but sometimes it was draining on her. She had been having these quick flings for so long she began to wonder what it would be like. To be ravished and not ravishing. To be taken and not be the one to take. To be raped and not be the one raping (given all the men she had had experience with she doubted half of those could even be called rape). To finally meet a match, someone who she could meet on level ground. It would be interesting to see how she could overpower him then. What an experience that would be if her chosen was an equal match for her. Or is she herself was overpowered and taken. That thought sent shivers up her spine she couldn't register if they were good or bad.

Remembering her mothers words she lifted her head slightly and hit it against the rock to snap her out of this crazy fantasy. Out of all the hellhounds she knew in the demonic realm, she, one of the only two brave enough to leave, had to have something wrong with her.

Her mother had told them one of the best things in life was to pretend. To act ravished in front of the male even if you truly were taken aback by his performance, and then pounce on him, and demonstrate that she was in charge, show him the submissive positions she put him in through the violation, the pleasure only she could give as she violated him, and let him know his little performance, "Wasnt nearly enough".

A small lie sure, but incentive to make his next fucking an even better one then the last.

She began to picture what her chosen could look like. How she would have her way with him, how she would make him desire her more than anything. What she would say when they met. What she would do first when she caught him.

If she ever caught him.

She didn't want to think about this right now. She was bored again. She could go hunting for more delicious mountain deer, or even better if she caught a goat. Or Maybe to scratch her moistening itch from thinking about her chosen, she should go down by the river. Not all of her thoughts led to sex and desire, but she knew of an ogre down by the- dear gods what was she thinking!? Was she that desperate? She had discovered her limit to what she would fuck years ago and that disgusting green thing down by the river, was _definitely_ on the list.

She began to wonder of such a male existed for her in the first place. If glut was her destiny to simply be waiting. Alone.

She was so tired of being alone.

But then something happened. The wind completely changed direction and began to blow in full force down the mountain. The trees rustled loudly as the wind shook their leaves and branches, her hair whipped wildly across her face, to which she let out an annoyed grunt and sat up to brush the black strands from her face. But as soon as she sat up… she froze. There was a scent in the air. The scent of a male. A human male. The scent put a warm feeling in her tummy. She had picked up on scents similar to this, but they had all been regular males, and the rational part of her mind was to not get her hopes up about her chosen.

That was until the wind blew even harder, and the more the sweet scent of musk hugged her powerful wolf like sense of smell. The sweet warmth filled her tummy moving up to her belly, and then hitting home in her heart. She had NEVER felt a sensation like this before! She grinned ear to ear as she hugged herself embracing the explosively pleasurable feeling. It was like she ate an entire bowl of LAVA WORMS!

This MUST be it. Her chosen had finally come! She leapt to her feet, her wolf like instincts kicking into high gear as she sniffed the air rapidly to pinpoint the direction of that sweet sweet scent of musk.

She wouldn't take her time getting there, she crouched on all fours and her powerful leg muscles rocketed her forward and towards the base of the mountain.

This was it. She was going to find her chosen. Take him. Make him submit to her. Make him hers.

And then she wouldn't be alone anymore.

…

 **Meanwhile on the stealth helicopter**

The red haired girl yawned once more and checked her rifle for the 40th time. Her trigger finger was getting very itchy right about now. She didn't want to scratch it though, ifthe stitching came undone on a mission it would be inconvenient. Besides that was her favorite finger.

The first high profile mission they had all year and the length of the trip to even _get there_ made her want to blow her brains out. Which wouldn't do much since she was already dead.

The masked agents on her left and on her right talked quietly amongst themselves, prepared to complete the mission as well. She studied the patch on one of her fellow agents shoulders.

M.O.N Cultural Exchange Security Squad was now back in action.

"Yo, Zombina," one of her colleagues and friends called to her making her snap her head up. It was young looking naked girl, covered up only by the barely modest strands of hair that always seemed to somehow get in the way of the important stuff.

"Sup Doppel?" the zombie replied, now taking to bouncing her leg up and down as she was forced to wait. At least now she could talk to somebody.

"You nervous? Been a while since we've been this far out."

"I ain't worried," the zombie replied pulling out a handgun and loudly pulling back the hammer, just to prove a point.

"Were off the reserve now, which means that maybe we don't have to hold back. We can go completely nut shit out there!" she said giving a shark tooth grin to Doppel who reclined even more with a grin.

"I don't want you to go too wild out there Zombina," a soft but loud voice came from the end of the chopper. Doppel and Zombina looked to see another colleague and friend in the M.O.N squad. Tionisha the ogre, dressed in her combat body armor, and shining her helmet so it would sparkle. The horn atop her head stopped scraping the ceiling as the practically folded up tall woman leaned over to pick up another finger full of potato chips from the bag sitting next to her.

"I dont want you to get hurt ok?"

Zombina grinned at the ogre. " Dont worry about me T, remember? I bit that bullet a long time ago. Literally! Really wanting to get some up close action with this extra spe, ykno?"

"Speak for yourself." a the little woman sitting across from her said as she cleaned her sniper rifle. The Cyclops Manako was the sharpshooter of the M.O.N outfit, and no one did it better than her.

"I want to test out this new scope I just got, make sure I've completely tweaked it to perfection."

Perfection was usually what her friend strove for, but Zombina had come to terms with simply blowing something up as the better alternative. Who needs perfection when you can go out with a bang. She certainly did, on multiple occasions.

The men around them stopped talking as the woman sitting in the passenger seat rose. Kuroko Smith, the leader of the M.O.N outfit began to brief the team and the men on their mission.

"Listen up M.O.N! Now that we have been reinstated for our first assignment of they year-" She was interrupted by hoots and hollers and "Hoo-Ra"s from the Monster squad agents before she settled them down with a grin.

"This may be one of our toughest assignments yet. This Volcano has been confirmed to be a gateway from the Demonic realm to the human world." She paused letting that sink in for the troops. "But while many of the extra species in the realm are not willing to cross over, there were two who had already done so years ago, and have made a habit of attacking and assaulting patron visitors of this volcano."

"What we dealin with here Smith?" Doppel asked, sitting up a little.

"Glad you asked Doppel," Smith replied pulling out her phone. "Now that Twitter has given us a valuable description I think i know what we're dealing with." Zombina took the phone and studied the image that Twitter's sweatymannipples69 captured.

It was a picture taken at night, the flash of the camera only caught the outline of the extra species, walking through the forests of the volcano but not many features, but the flash had not caught much detail, as if the extra species skin was a dark or coal black color, nothing much could be taken from the photo aside from two piercing, fiery red eyes with flames following round the other edges of her eyes, glaring at the camera as the extra species walked through the forest. Zombina could clearly see a bushy tail and two ears atop the extra species head. The picture was passed around, earning murmurs from the squadron before it finally reached Zombina again.

Tossing the phone back to Smith, Zombina and the squadron waited for their leader to continue.

"Now our number one network source of intel has given us this photo of the culprit but they have no idea what they are dealing with. Gentlemen what we are dealing with is a demonic realm extra species." Smith reported earning louder murmurs from the squad.

"Not just any demonic realm species. A Hellhound." This time the murmurs of disciplined agents turned to loud talking. Worried talkin, especially amongst the male agents.

"A freaking hellhound?"

"Dude, seriously we're fucked! Literally!"

"Have you read the intel on those things? The things they do to men!?"

"Even gods couldn't control them!"

"Not just that but they have managed to overpower and assault even the strongest men!"

The men went very quiet for a moment before all screaming in terrified unison. "THATS US!"

"I won't let that happen!" Smith called over the noise of chatter, making the chopper fall silent again.

"My best troops and I are here to negotiate with the hellhound on her course of actions. Failure to comply with reason will result in her deportation back to the demonic realm. Sure they may have been able to overpower the men they have met in the past," She began.

"Not a great way to start a speech Smith." Doppel muttered as the men looked at each other in confusion.

"But they haven't met my men. The Men of M.O.N!" She said like a true hero, as the men began to nod their heads and whoop, and cheer as they psyched themselves up for the mission.

"Besides, one hell hound is no match for me!" Smith said putting a fist to her chin and grinning.

The men began to whisper admirably many things along the lines of "Wow, Sergeant Smith is so cool."

Zombina gave a tired "ugh" as they fangirled over their leader. They each had received great amounts of good reputation and admiration due to the actions of M.O.N in the past, and Smith was praised more than they were. The men had yet to see how lazy she really was, since she had long since let the reputation, in Manako's opinion "go to her head".

Zombina sighed, Smith could rip a nasty fart right now and the men would no doubt believe it was a gift from God.

"Formation!" Smith barked as the men scrambled into two lines. "Prepare to depart!" She called as rappel lines were dropped from the stealth chopper.

"Who are we?"

"M.O.N!"

"Hoo-ra?"

"HOO-RA!" the squad whooped in response before dropping from the rappel down into the mountainous forest.

Smith went down first, followed by Zombina who had two automatics in each hand ready to fire at anything.

Manako touched the ground next, dropping into a crouch as she used her scope to scan the distance tree line of the mountain.

Tionisha and Doppel were the last of the squad to comedown from the rappel line, with Doppel sitting comfortably atop the Ogress' armored shoulder as she slid down the line.

"I want a close perimeter as we move!" Zombies barked as she impressively cocked both her automatics with one hand as the agents moved into formation. A circle formation round the M.O.N squad.

"Last thing we need is one of you guys getting jumped by some rogue dog woman and we aint round to know."

"Stealth mode gentleman!" Doppel called from her seat on Tionisha's shoulder, taking her bag of chips and storing them in a pouch to keep them quiet.

"If we can surprise her before she bolts, that be the best thing to do."

"Manako, see anything?"

"Nothing now sergeant, but I recommend investigating the volcano, since most demonic activity would occur there."

"You heard the lady! Let's move!" Smith called.

Fifteen minutes, fifteen boring, suspenseful minutes before Smith gave the 'halt position'. They had reached a clearing with a large rock in the center. The men halted, but did not let their guards down, regrouping at the base of the rock to have a 360 view of the area. No surprises.

Manako climbed up the rock and began another sweep of the distance. Doppel and Tionisha shared her bag of chips while The men watched with wonder as Smith "worked".

Zombina rolled her eyes so hard she thought they were going to pop out again. Terrifying in the moment, but hilarious at her friends reactions to look back on.

Smith pulled her mask off her face, and adjusted her shades. She then sniffed the air several times, as the men watched with baited breaths.

She crouched down and scraped the ground with her glove and then licked her finger, smacking her lips rapidly.

She then stood up quick enough to get a reaction from the agents.

"Diabolical." She muttered loud enough for the men to hear.

"It was here."

The male agents of M.O.N all gave mutters and astounded noises of approval, watching to see what she would do next.

"The footprints could tell you that, Smith." Zombina said, slinging one of her rifles across her back and putting a hand on her hip.

"Don't really think there was a need to lick the ground."

Checkmate. She had got her this time.

Zombina had had it up to here with Smith's cockiness about her reputation and she saw nothing wrong with cutting her down to size.

It was true, large wolf like paw prints were shown to start from the rock. The depth they were into the ground stated that whatever was here, hit the ground running and it left in a hurry. But judging by the size of the prints in the dirt, left the question : just how big was this thing?

She pulled herself from her thoughts when she noticed Smith had sweatdropped from her comment. And the men were dead quiet watching what she would do next. Anyone could have saw those prints, and it was a matter of time before someone else stated the obvious.

"True," Smith admitted slowly, causing her red haired comrade to grin, maybe now she would stop acting so high and mi-

"But i was checking to see how recent these prints are," she spoke up proudly.

No.

"Given the time of day I would say they are …(licks the ground _again_ ) fifteen minutes old!"

No. No. this is not how this was supposed to go!

"It's close!" Smith called to the men.

"Ooooh"

"aaaaah"

"Of course!"

"Smith is so cool!"

She gave up! Someone cut off her ears please, she wouldn't feel it of course, and it would better than listening to these suck ups.

As Smith chuckled at her new level of "fame", Manako spoke up.

"Hey Smith? You think those prints are of importance?"

"Why, my dear sniper?"

"I just found are another set , and they head up the mountain." Manako reported without looking away from her scope.

"Where else should a extra ape from the demonic realm travel, feeling at home near its home from home!" She stated loudly as the men nodded rapidly in agreement.

"Up the mountain gentlemen! There is no time to lose!" Smith said charging "valiantly" for the mountain as the agents followed loyally like a pack of puppies leaving the others of M.O.N squad to themselves.

"A few more times of that, and I may get agitated." Manako started packing up her tripod.

"I think we should let her have her moment." The kind hearted Ogress stated as Doppel stuffed her mouth with her chips.

"We've let her have her "moment" for years now." Doppel managed, her mouth struggling to contain the chips from falling out onto Tionisha's shoulder pauldron.

"Someone shoot me." Zombina said tiredly as the jogged to catch up with the eager pack of humans.

"It won't do anything much, but it's the thought that counts right?"

….

Connor had his eye on the prize, the world around him vanished, or to be more precise, became more defined to him anyway.

His noise cancelling headphones allowed for him to slip away from the world around him and focus on his art.

The volcano was another captured image as he brought it to life on his canvas.

He had gotten comfortable and unloaded his art supplies. Setting up a stand for his canvas and a stand for his oil paints and brushes. The volcano what he needed for her, and he was going to get it. The painting began to come together. The magma and the sky clashing in the middle with a beautiful shade of purple and the demonic flowers sat in the foreground waiting to be detailed.

He worked diligently as the wind would soon dry the paint and render the whole thing ruined if he let it dry. Wet on Wet oil technique was a bitch that way, it all had to be done at once, but it was certainly a high risk but high reward process.

He smiled as the next song came on, "He Mele No Lilo" from Lilo and Stitch. Childish he was certain but it had a nice artsy vibe to it and it matched the scenery of the mountain, wind, and flowers so it was a guilty pleasure to work on his art with it playing. Besides, the volcano reminded him of when he and his parents lived in Hawaii for a year for his mother's work in the government affairs.

He turned to the side and bent over, brushing the few strands of hair he didn't capture in his woven braid behind his ear, to put another shade of Prussian blue with Alizarin crimson. Engrossed in the song, engrossed in his work, completely oblivious to the rest of the world, ignorant to what was going on around him.

Or who was standing behind him.

He when he finally put the finishing touches on his masterpiece he happily hopped back and sang the last line of He Mele no Lilo

"He Inoa No Kalani Kalakaua Kulele!" he chanted with the singers, happily jumping back from his beautiful masterpiece and beat both sides of his chest twice to the drum before the song ended as his earphones popped from his ears.

God that was so lame. He was just glad no one was around to see it.

He felt the gravel beneath his boots crunch and shift as they voiced their movement, crunching and crushing together like music to his ears.

Then his blood ran cold as he heard something, the gravel behind him still crunching, even though he had stood still.

His instinct told him to whirl round and when he did, he was absolutely horrified, as he was face to face with two rows of pearly white fangs.

…

She ran. Her four paws working in tandem to send the demoness rocketing up the side of the mountain. With every breath she took, she felt the lava worms in her tummy wiggle round even more in anticipation.

She could smell her chosen. With each step she took, each breath she would take she felt the wiggling in her gut twist and turn even more. It was a tickly feeling as an indescribably warm scent of musk assaulted her nostrils.

She leapt over a fallen log with the grace of a wolf, as she slowed to a dead stop. She had no idea how fast or how far she had ran on all fours, but she noticed she was halfway up the mountain in a matter of minutes. Fatigue was overpowered with adrenaline and desire. She sniffed the air, practically tasting her male on the wind. And it made her mouth water.

Her tail has yet to stop wagging ever since she caught her chosen scent and showed no sign of stopping. It really messed up her running but she was not going to complain because soon her male would be in her arms…. or was she going to be in his?

She began a jog as she thought about how she her secret desire, reopening the one nipped in the bud by her grandmother, and couldn't help but be curious as to be the one doted on for once. She put it out of her head, she didn't want to show weakness to her male. He needed to know that he needed her, and then she could worry about other things after she took him.

She froze in place, her tail wagging as fast as it could, any faster and it probably would have snapped off.

She saw him.

He stood over the mouth of the volcano in front of a easel. There was a canvas that he was putting paint it with the skill of artist.

She had seen works like this in the demonic realm, of course they were done by a skilled gay incubus but this was along those lines of skill.

Oh gods she hoped he wasn't gay. It would just be another too good to be true moment- STOP IT!

She snarled at herself. He is for you. He will be yours.

She saw that he had beautiful silky black hair, that he had skillfully woven into a long ponytail that reached just above the small of his back. Two large feathers she recognized belonging to an eagle, rested in the base of his pony tail near his scalp, and he had two small braids hanging near his cheeks assorted with beads.

It occurred to her that she was putting so much faith into this male and she had no idea what he even looked like. She had never seen a male with hair as long as his, which was certainly was more interesting.

It was a given that he was shorter than her, but he did not look like a weakling from where she was standing either. While she noticed that he appeared well built, but he didn't have an excess of muscle on his body.

Easy for her to overpower. She began to feel the twisting and turning in her tummy again when she began to wonder what was underneath that jacket. Even more so when her eyes trailed past his jacket, to - OH GODS look at the ass. Her tummy began to feel even warmer when she began to think of the cute little whimpers that would come out of him when she ate it. How the musky scent of his balls would smell as she licked and stuck her tongue into his tasty looking ass.

What? Every Hellhound has her preferences and she was no different!

Her chosens body was well taken care of, and her tail wagged even faster when she began to think of what could possibly be under those clothes.

She just needed to see his face...

As if the gods were to answer her prayers , her chosen leaned over to the right, brushing the raven black hair and beads out of his faces way as he collected more paints for his canvas, completely oblivious to her presence.

His face was a caramel brown, smooth with high cheek bones. His lips were full and pinkish brown. Perfect to steal a kiss from… or more than two. He was gorgeous, the smile that was on his careless face as he gathered his paints made her heart flutter. There were also plugs coming from his ears clearly blocking him to the noises around him. He certainly was taller than the average Japanese man but now she understood why. He was not from Japan!

She all but squealed with joy! Showing off their males to other hounds was certainly a thing that hellhounds do, and her male was sexy, well built, had talents, _and_ was _foreign?!_

Her bitch of a little sister wouldn't stand a chance to her! Always rubbing it in her face about finding her chosen, look at her now Ilithyia! She began to approach the unsuspecting male ready to force him down and make him hers. But as she got ready to make him hers,rape her prize, take him right then and there, her lamb served on a platter by the _gods_ , she stopped.

Showing off their males was one thing, but hellhounds loved to regale each other with the stories of capturing their males. How they overpowered their males was the icing on the cake. Her mother and Grandmother and Ilithyia would want to hear how she caught this prize. And certainly how she raped him. Re telling how she made him submit was one of the greatest bits of the story.

Her mother told she and her sister of how their father was so strong he put up a 15 minute fight before she made him hers. Ilithyia bragged about how she ambushed her husband hiking.

An ambush? Hah! How lame was that? No build up or nothing! Wait till mom finds out about that! Then again it was still her chosen so mother would forgive her for that...

Well, she would do better! This was her Chosen, not some easy fuck, this had to be special, that was going to be perfect. She could have a better story than that! She thought to herself as she closed in on her prey, her sex starting to feel moist and warm as she approached the source of the manly scent.

Just then the male jumped back, startling her to stumble back.

"He Inoa No Kalani Kalakaua Kulele!" The male said happily as he beat his chest. The hellhound began to wonder what the hell that was, but she had no time as he noticed he wasn't alone.

She fixed herself and put on genuine grin just as he whirled around. She finally got a full view of his face, his gorgeous face, causing her to lick her lips as she let out a small groan of pleasure as her sex pulses in her thong and her nipples hardened in response to his powerful scent mixed with fear. She was so nervous, he had caught her off guard, but she was nothing if not cool under pressure.

"Hi," she greeted the male, who fell on his ass as he took in fear and surprise as he took in her body.

 _That's right,_ the hellhound thought to herself, _drink me in little lamb, because I'm about to do the exact. Same. Thing._

"My name is Sibyl," she said waiting a few seconds for his reaction, an eager rumble emanating from the back of her throat made him jump.

"C-Connor…" the male responded shakily as she flexed her claws.

He was the first male to ever be able to respond back to her out of and after the physical contact! How brave he must be! This was him. This was her male. She was certain of it now.

"Ok Connor." Sibyl said in a sultry voice, saving the name and enjoying how It rolled off her tongue. "I'm going to give you a 10 second head start…"

She almost squealed at how adorable her male looked when he was confused and scared. He was halfway submissive already! Gods she wanted him right then and there, but she knew she could make their first time more… special.

" I...um…I-I don't…" he stuttered nervously confused.

"Or don't," Sibyl stated uncaringly, as she made a show of polishing her claws against her breasts and inspecting them.

"Either way," she turned to her lamb, with lust in her eyes and flashed her pearly white fangs as he gulped, "I'm going to "eat" you up."

"I-I…but...wha...who-"

"Tick-tock tick-tock little lamb," she cooed as she bent over giving him a great view of her cleavage, her ears slowly folding down into attack mode as she saw the red creep across the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

'Oh he is definitely _not_ gay'. Sibyl thought as Connor, her chosen, scrambled to his feet and took off with the speed and grace of a deer. A sexy caramel deer.

'At least, he won't be after I catch him.' The perfect love story, of how she her male demonstrated his speed as she ran him down, his strength as he (hopefully) put up a good fight, and finally obtaining her male.

And then she wouldn't be alone anymore.

Sibyl was certainly surprised at how much distance he had put between the two of them, not that it would matter. This was going to be fun.

"Here we go," she said to herself before letting loose a howl and charging after the male. Correction - _her_ male.

….

It had ashen colored skin, and eyes like lava.

That what he registered as he fell to the ground. He slid back slightly as the monster before him stared him down with eyes as bright as hell itself.

It stood at 6'5 at least with wild midnight black hair running down its back. It's eyes had flames, misting at its upper eyelids, blazing about its head. The two wolf ears atop of its head gave him the indication of an extra species. It's body was toned, muscular, and...feminine? It had curves in all the right places, voluptuous hips only covered by a skimpy black g-string thong, and two large perfect breasts that were scantily clad, leaving nothing to the imagination, only covered by a demonic looking bra that resembled three purple metallic claws gripping her cleavage, and broken chain lengths hanging from the base of those purple iron claws. In between her breasts was a patch of fur, that flowed bright orange like fired rising from charcoal, that complimented her burnt purple iron skull collar.

Her arms just before her shoulders were covered in ashen black fur, with large paws that had razor sharp claws burnt purple claws at the ends of the paws. The same followed for her legs just above the knee save for her feet replace by very big paws with wicked looking talons on each toe.

If it were a different setting he may have considered approaching and talking to her… but it wasn't, she approached him, and the warnings of the old married couple hit him in the head like a ton of bricks. He didn't know whether that underwear would have helped, but he was starting to miss them right about now.

Her face. Her bangs got in the way of her lava red eyes, that displayed black instead of whites of her eyes. The fangs she brandished at him, pearly white and huge , were turned into a confident grin.

The words of the old couple came back to haunt Connor as he looked upon the face of the rogue extra species.

He was terrified, his imagination running wild at the possiblities of what this monster would do to him. He hadn't seen his parents in weeks, they had left on business, his friends, Ginger, he would never get to tell them anything. He was-

"Hi," her voice was confident, brash, yet smooth somehow. It still worked in knocking him on his ass. "My name is Sibyl."

Those terrifying fangs. They seemed to spread even farther as she towered over him even more so now, seeming to be pleased at how scared he was. Her eyes bore holes into his very soul and he felt his heart begin to hammer in his chest as a menacing growl began to arise from her and Connor realized she was waiting.

If it would keep him alive he would entertain her, Sibyl was it? He could get points for remembering its name because he just didn't want to die.

"C-Connor," he weakly managed.

This seemed to please the She Beast as a long bushy black tail began to wag behind her as she made a deceivingly feminine grunt of approval. That wasn't a woman, that was a demon.

"Ok Connor," the she beast said flexing those terrible claws and the muscles in her arm that look like they could tear him in half no problem.

"Ok...Connor," the monstress said as if she was savoring his name. Remembering the names of her other victims no doubt. He was just another casualty- "I'm going to give you a 10 second head start."

"I...I...but...wha...who-" he stammered. A 10 second head start for wha-

"Or don't…" the monster said checking her unholy talons, and rubbing them against her perfect breasts as if this was a typical day for her.

"Either way," the monster said bending over, and giving him a good look at her cleavage, her soft, smooth looking breasts hung as the demonic looking bra tried its darndest and barely did its job of holding them back. He could feel his face heat up as he kicked himself for actually staring at the creature who was obviously about to play with her food.

The She demon picked up on this and began to smile brighter as her tail wagged. She had noticed.

"I'm going to eat. You. Up."

This was about seeing her scantily clad. It was a trap, like when Imps would wear revealing clothing and pretend to get mad at the men who stared at the for doing so.

He moved to apologize, sputtering and trying his hardest, but it was no use.

"Tick-tock tick-tock little lamb,"

After brief consideration Connor realised that 10 seconds was better than none at all. He scrambled to his feet and ducked out from the side of her and raced as far as he could from the monster. If she was going to kill him, the least he could do was give her a hard time doing so.

He slowed his sprint, sliding across the gravel as he turned round to see his painting. He came all this way, he needed to get back to it, he worked so hard to make this for her.

A loud and ghastly howl broke him from his thoughts as he saw the red eyed she beast charge down the mountain with the otherworldly speed.

He renewed his sprint down the mountain side, watching his step, as he made his descent. He knew that when running from a predator down hill was a strict no no, but he had a plan. There was nothing to help him on the way down, just rocks and trees, but if the old woman was right about those underwear, he could get that pair, and if they worked (oh god he hoped they worked) he could ward this beast off.

He could hear the rapid approach of the beast woman, the rumble of the gravel and rocks beneath her as she rocketed down towards him.

 _Wait for it._ Connor thought as he kept running down the slope. He heard her no more than 20 feet away but he persisted to keep down the slide. Not yet.

 _Waaiit for it…_ Connor sweated profusely as she was at least 10 feet away, one more bound and she would be on top of him. His heart hammered like a rabbits and finally he moved.

He heard the monster jump with a beastial snarl, and he finally made his move.

 _NOW!_ Connor sank, bringing his chest down to his knees, as he pushed off them in a different direction, making a diagonal slide down the mountain. He heard no- he felt the monster sail over his head, narrowly missing him as she couldn't adjust herself given the terrain and the speed she was moving. With a second wind of confidence he got his bearings just as the rocks under his feet gave him traction and halted his slide.

He heard the monster give a surprised yip, as he sprinted back up the mountain, weaving through rocks and trees to give him more control as he used his hands to push off the various obstacles.

Connor turned back slightly to see the black monster had righted herself and was now running on all fours, with quicker speed than the last attempt. A shrill feeling ran up his spine as he saw that she was still smiling, still brandishing those large white fangs.

Connor turned back and felt the fire in his tired legs burn hotter, as he put everything he had into them. He spotted the rock where he tossed the underwear, he could feel the hope of sanctuary from the demoness pouring into him.

Then he did the most cliche thing in the horror movie playbook: didnt look where he was going. He didnt see the rock, how could he when he was so engrossed with the feeling of safety and protection. He did not see it, but he felt it clip his foot. He tripped slightly but knowing what would be possibly become of him should he fall, he caught himself on several small hops. He had saved himself from crashing to the ground, unfortunately for Connor those wasted seconds were all he had, as the world began to spin and his world was rocked when a large force slammed into his back like a frieght train.

Connor saw the sky, then the ground, then the sky again with the wind being knocked out of him as he hit the cold unforgiving ground. He had to get his head to stop spinning, to get up and get to the rock a few feet away, he was so close, but so far.

And the monster wasn't helping with her one sided conversation with him. He managed to look back to notice the large black she beast laying on her side. Most likely she had not expected him to slow as he did and tripped over him in her pursuit. He heard her grumbling to herself as she begins to pull herself up from the ground, which only made him double his efforts as he stumbled and crawled towards the rock.

"Quick as a deer, reflexes like a goat, mmmmm and a nice ass! You are going to be so _**tasty**_."

He scrambled to his feet but the beast was faster than he was. He felt the demon latch on to his body. Her claws grasped round his waist as one clawed paw reached for his arm.

Connor twisted in her grip, slipping out of her talons before she could press him against her body. He was now facing the demoness with a vice like grip around his arm. He was looking as those fangs grinned and smirked at him, intending unspeakable horrors. His heart was pounding, his blood roaring in his ears, his adrenaline was kicked into high gear. He had to get out of her grip. He needed to escape. Her other claw shot out towards him, and he reacted automatically.

Connor used the back of his hand to slap the She demon's hand from nearly grasping his side. At the same time he twisted his body outwards, feeling the tension of her grip against his skin. Finally because the hand is weak in a twist, she let go, but he still felt her claws as she grasped at his newly freed arm as he pulled it away.

His freedom was short lived as she lunged like a viper and grasped on to his arms again, this time, the demoness caught both of them.

Using its weight to her advantage she lunged foreword rocketing him on to his back. Connor had enough time to curl himself into a ball, the adrenaline allowing him to ignore the pain of the ground on his back as he used his legs and pushed with all his might, sending the wolf monster over his head and onto her back once more. God himself was giving Connor a second chance as he felt her grip loosen as she landed, and he took the opportunity and yanked his hands away.

He was battered, bruised, and dead tired, but he persisted to make for the rock a few feet away. His legs were heavy and hot and they screamed at him as he placed him underneath him again. Connor gave one final lunge at the rock and felt a large sense of relief when he touched its rough surface.

His relief was short lived when a massive force slammed into has back, pressing him snugly against the rock. He was literally between a rock and a hard… well kind of. He tried to move his hands against the rock, with full intentions to push with whatever he had left in the tank. That movement was cut short as with otherworldly speed the monster grabbed his arm and whirled him around, this time his back slamming against the rough boulder. The swift movement caused the gravel to give way under his boots, the only thing keeping him from falling into the dirt was the monster's death grip on his arm. She pulled him up higher, the strength in her one arm, surprising him greatly as the rock scraped against his back hard enough to leave heavy scratches on his back.

Connor tried to push against her with his free hand but the monster snatched that one to and slammed it against the rock. He tried to kick, tried to fight, to push back against the beast, his strength proving to still be there as he shakily pushed arms off the rock. The monster grabbed both his wrists with one hand and slammed his wrists into the rock once more. The last of his strength waned as

The wolf monster pressed her body against his, completely immobilizing his lower half as she put her weight on his lower half.

"Times up little lamb," she purred victoriously as he fought against her strength with the last bits of energy that he had in him before he could do nothing but lay dormant as he caught his breath.

He was tired, his muscles felt like lead, and he was trying his hardest not to stare into the eyes of the beast. It's eyes like the fires of hell itself boring into his soul as she loomed over him. Watching his every move, every twitch, every pant of exhaustion was picked up like he was under a magnifying glass.

It finally dawned on him how tired he was, his body was slick with his sweat, and it also dawned on him how slick her body was as well. He could also feel his cheeks heat up as he noticed that she seemed to have strategically pressed her crotch against his. He would be lying if he declared he hadn't noticed her body, her voluptuous frame, her round hips and her impressive bust. Then the third thing dawned on him : the ashen black skin, the wolf ears, the claws, her sharp teeth, and flaming eyes, oh yea and the fact that in her own words she was literally **trying to eat him**.

He was already exhausted, he had no idea how long he had been fighting, but it felt like his heart would literally explode when the wolf monster began to bring her face close to his. He could feel her burning eyes dragging all over his body, and her fanged grin that she had him right where she wanted him as she audibly licked her lips.

Connor shuddered under her grip as she leaned in, his heart rate going even faster when her breasts were pressed against his chest as she was nothing but an inch away from his face. He turned his head away, and squeezed his eyes shut, afraid to meet her gaze. His blood was flowing from exhaustion, but his body was male, and at the contact of… the demon that looked to be female, it tried to concentrate all the blood in one place. Currently impossible, but not from a lack of trying on his body's part. He could practically hear her smiling, like a wolf who had just found a lame animal. She gave a snarl of approval, gauging his reaction to the movement.

He could feel her warm breath against the side of his face, near his neck as her hair tickled his face and chin. _Her method of killing no doubt,_ he said to himself as she all but pressed her nose against his neck and inhaled deeply. Get the victim's blood pumping with her appearance, have it racing after a chase, so the first bite she could have a warm red shake or smoothie or something.

He mind was racing a mile a minute as he felt her move lower, inhaling deeply and he felt four sharp objects, and one large soft object, trailing up the outside of his leg.

"You smell sooo delicious…" she breathed huskily against his neck as her giant pawlike hand trailed up past their crotches and underneath his shirt.

"OH HO HO!" the hellhound pulled from his neck and exclaimed happily as she ran her hand up his chest and began to rub in small circles. She inhaled sharply and softly growled into his ear.

"What a prize I just caught…" she whispered as she licked the shell of his ear, and licked her way back down to his neck.

Ok! OK! Danger! Connor couldn't think but he understood he had to get out NOW! His mind was foggy, yet running a mile a minute, her figure was confusing him but her Motive of eating him still rang in his mind. The four sharp objects he known identified as her fingers were so large, and so sharp...they...were so soft… is that what her hand feels like? Wow… so soft… they… could disembowel him in an instant! He tried to move his lower half but her height was working against him. He was completely off the ground and held in place by a rock and a crotch of a monster.

His efforts for movement, made his situation worse. When he tried to move the wolf monster gave an sound that was a cross between pure excitement and pure animalistic hunger. Connor himself felt a small pleasurable sensation from his nether region with it came to his attention that he just dry humped his attacker. Correction: devourer, because she said herself she was going to eat him.

His situation went even worse when the she beast pulled from her spot in the nape of his neck and those hellish eyes and large pearly white fangs smiled at him.

"Eager are we?" The monster moaned/growled at him. Tired and breathless, Connor could do nothing but raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"Don't worry I'll eat you up soon enough." The monster said as she trailed her hand slowly down to the hem of his jeans, making him squirm and arch his back - in an escape attempt.

"But with a prize like you,"She purred as her rough but soft tongue flicked out as grazed the tip of his nose. "I think I'll play with my food."

Wait.

The attack. This monster could have killed him immediately. The reports of attacks. No deaths. All men. Bruises and black eyes were the most damage reported. The old couples warning. A monster that comes out at this time to ...eat you up!

The light bulb in his head flash on so quickly that if it were more than a representation of a realization the fuse box would have shorted out.

"OH! Oh! WOW! Umm… see this is a… I'm not really…." he sputtered and renewed his efforts of escape. He had heard stories and rumors about the mountain from the taverns and places he had stayed before he arrived at the couple's lodging. Three men each two of which married "unlucky" men, and one "very lucky" man to have been attacked by this monster. And from what he had heard from the unlucky ones, protesting did not work.

He was not prepared for this at all, this wasn't supposed to happen, was she really about too…

Connor got his answer when her paw slid from the hem of his pants to underneath them to above his groin.

"Listen! Please! Uh wait! I'm not read- wait wait waitwaitwait WAIT!" He begged.

His plea was cut short by an unholy snarl, he saw her eyes flare and the flames of her eyelids burn brighter with them. She gripped his wrists so tight that he would have cried out if her fangs weren't poised directly for his jaw and throat.

" **I AM TIRED OF WAITING!"** The fire monster roared. He could feel the denim of his jeans tearing as the tips of her claws were now very prominently pushing against the muscles above his groin.

"Okay okay okay!" He shakily warned trying to calm the beast.

" **NO MORE WAITING!"** She snarled at him, her eyes blazing into his soul. He had no choice but to meet her gaze. In her blazing inferno he saw a mix of emotions above her anger. He couldn't even call this anger. It was more like… desperation? Happiness in a small form. But desperation?

"Ok…ok… let's just calm down…please..." he said more terrified than he had ever been in his life. The fires in both her eyelids and eyes seemed to die down. Her grip loosened on his wrists, she lowered her head slightly, her ears drooped as she let off a little bit of weight from his crotch. Was she listening to him? He didn't want to admit this to himself, because he couldn't believe it was happening but, his…rapist, was actually listening to him. He had to keep the momentum going if she was listening to him currently. His heart was like a rabbits and he was sure it's rate beating for so long like this was not good for him.

"How about you let me down ok? Just let me go and-"

The monster woman then snapped her head towards him. Her grip tightened as she pushed against him again. Her gaze reignited with passion and confidence. She gave a laugh. A genuine laugh full of confidence.

"Why would I do that?" Her lips leaning closer to his. Uh oh.

"I finally found you." She said happily, her eyes filled with aggression, he gulped as he felt the hot breath on his lips. As her hand was desperately close to his, private area. She was almost touching his no no square. VERY CLOSE!

He squirmed as her lips were an half an inch distance from his. "You are mine." She growled like before.

He was what?! What did she mean?! She's to close!

He didn't want this?! Not like this!

Help! Anyone! PLEASE!

In that moment Connor never thought in his life would be his most favorite word in the Japanese Language.

" **Furizu**!"

….

 **I said basically everything I needed to say up there in the authors note. So Ykno do whatever it is you guys did to prepare for the next chapter of the THE REAPER THE REAPER THE BEAST and the BRAWLER**

 **Or perhaps a real book or tv show and better Fanfic that the mine.**

 **Better than waiting for the garbage I write.**

 **Thanks for the support and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **YautjaofEarth out.**

 ****oh yea I totally forgot to mention, Furizu is Japanese for freeze****

 **I only say that now because that will probably one of the only words of Japanese spoken on this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Oomans! Long time.**

 **Long fucking time.**

 **Ok Lets face it : I don't exactly have the dreaded Writer's Block right now, more like the lacking desire to write the shit.**

 **Procrastination is the problem child of all writers, and what's worse is that I actually write better in the car. And honestly I can admit that I need a better system other than waiting for a road trip.**

 **I have also been procrastinating because for my other story for RWBY - The Reaper the Beast and the Brawler, i have to write a fight scene, so that's been really catching most of my attention just figuring out how i'm gonna do that.**

 **Don't ya just hate that? When you have a good idea and a good story, but you have to get past this one thing you don't feel like writing, but it's fucking there. And it's not going anywhere either. And it won't go anywhere until you fucking do something about it. You literally have to go through it to get back to the shit you started the story about.**

 **Sometimes I wish I had a secretary or something, because i can hash the shit out from my mouth, and they would just fucking write it and then, i could proof it, and then order them to go get me a coffee and my dry cleaning. Don't really know about that last bit, honestly that's just where my head's at right now.**

 **Same thing with Connor and Sibyl right now actually. This took a long ass time because there was a shit ton of shit that I didn't want to write. Like having to rehash everything that was happening to Connor in the last chapter From the perspective of Sibyl. It was fucking exhausting but I finally got through it.**

 **Yaaay me.**

 **So the next chapter of this is up as you can see currently. I wanted to have a different take on the whole Stockholm Syndrome thing. The Stockholm stuff isn't present in this chapter but it will all soon come clear as well. Plus Sibyl can't get into the shenanigans she gonna, if she and Connor are holed up in a cave. The story can't really work without the interference of the M.O.N Squad. Otherwise it just another extra species rape, like a Lamia den.**

 **I guess that's all I have to say right now, Y'all know that I write these after I finish a chapter.**

 **To those who left me a review, expect your responses at the end of the chapter.**

 **Thank you all for your support. I love you all.**

 **And lets do this.**

 **…..**

Sibyl steadied herself against the wall of the storage unit of this "truck" as she was told it was called as it bounced along wherever their destination was to be. It had been three days and Shady hadn't made good on her promise yet. Frankly she didn't care about all these interactions with those humans. They only got in the way and they interrupted her first encounter with her Chosen. Sibyl hadn't forgiven them for that.

Connor. She reveled in his name as she bounced in her seat due to the ride. She had yet to even claim her chosen as her own before that… mixed race pack showed up demanding she "step away from him." Hah! The last thing on her mind.

Then again, as much as she didn't want to admit, (and never would out loud) it was hard to argue with an entire pack of humans and extra species while staring down the barrels of many many guns.

Sibyl was nothing if not attentive to her surroundings, her instincts on how to catch her prey by paying attention to the situation and adapting to it accordingly. So she was confident in the deal she had made with the human woman she called "Shady". She knew the womans name of course, it's just that She could care less about remembering her name right now since she was the bitch who waltz in on the most inopportune moment. Plus she had already dubbed her "Shady". But her logic was sound in the deal so she agreed to this madness, with no idea where she was going.

It was better than lingering any longer in a place where her chosen wasn't. She was tired of that damn cave. There had been too much time spent waiting there and nothing special to keep her there either. Not to mention Shady sweetened the pot with the opportunity so good that she could straighten out that little hiccup and forgive the bitch at the same time.

Three days earlier - The First Encounter

"You smell sooo… delicious!"

She could feel him, how warm he was in her grasp, how taut his chest was - oh! He wasn't just skin and bones either!

"Oh! HO HO!"

She approached her chosen's face, a look of nervousness that made her heat twitch. He looked so vulnerable, so helpless. Would be even sexier if he had more of a defiant look, but hey, she wasn't complaining. This was cute.

She ran her hand down his chest as she whispered in her Chosen's ear, "What a prize I've caught."

As she rubbed small circles in his abdominals as she pressed herself flat against his chest. She felt one of his feathers on her forehead as she licked the shell of his ear, shuddering in anticipation as she felt his shaky breaths on the side of her chin. Made a mental reminder to ask where he was from after he was hers. The more foreign, the more she could shove this in her bitch sister's face.

Sibyl buried her face into the sweaty nape of Connor's neck and breathed in her Chosen's musk like an addict as she slowly slid her paw down his abdomen. She could feel the rapid pulse of his heart in his jugular vein against her lips, as her paws felt the ridges of a well taken care of body, and reveled in the fact that her chosen smelled so good. She gave a rumble of happiness from the back of her throat as she felt his manhood pressed against her heated core. She couldn't even remember if she had done that on purpose or not. It was a happy coincidence to her.

He had stopped struggling as she had put all her weight on her sexy little lamb, leaving no room for extra space between them. She felt her lamb regain a little fight as he bucked his pelvis in an effort to - ooh by the gods!

Sibyl couldn't contain herself anymore she let out a moan of pleasure as her male ground his manhood against her heat. She felt her sex quiver like again from the contact as she realized how soaked her thong was from her nectar.

This took her aback for a second or two. She couldn't see his expression, so she couldn't be sure but had it changed? He obviously had experience if he was behaving this way. Was he trying to… take charge? She remembered her grandmother nipping her forbidden fantasy in the bud, but the thought of experiencing being taken instead of taking still lingered in the back of her thoughts.

He was in fact her Chosen so… maybe-NO! She snarled at herself. Her grandmother was right, males were weak and fragile. She grinned at herself, a male taking charge! Hah! If that were to happen, it would be only because he would be performing at half of his potential - long after he was hers. Using that hellhound tactic would be the only excuse for that type of display of "weakness", besides, she was probably going to like his submissive little moans. Besides, worry about the later, later. Have the fun NOW.

She was pulled back into the moment as she pulled her face from his ear and stared into her mates eyes. A beautiful hazel brown. With the startled expression of a baby deer. Sexy.

"Eager are we?" She asked her male, whose expression went from startled to something else. She was too preoccupied with the sensations of his weak, desperate, yet persistent bucking to gauge what the expression was.

"Dont worry," she told Connor. Her Connor(she was starting to like the way his name sounded on her tongue. So foreign, so exotic, so sexy). "I'll eat you up soon enough."

She leaned into his face, almost touching his nose with her lips.

"But with a prize like you," Sibyl said flicking her tongue out and brushing it against the tip of his nose just to see his face. "I think I'll play with my food." As horny as she was for her little lamb, she wanted to watch her carmel baby fawn squirm a little longer.

She gave another trill from the back of her throat as she saw his face heat up as he turned his head away from her. His expression went to that of confusion, and then his eyes snapped open as if shocked. She smiled wider, he noticed that thing she was doing with her tail did he?

Then he began this cute little sputter.

"OH! Oh! WOW! Umm… see this is a…I'm not really…"

So adorable. Its ok to be shy about this new sensation. Wait till you feel me wag it in a circular motion…

"Listen! Please!" Connor said as he tried to tried to buck again, but she discovered that all his strength had left him so she didn't even have to try at this point. Whatever he was trying to say could wait. After this. She began to wonder, whatever it was it couldn't be that important. It was probably about the way his dick looked. She wasn't complaining from what her heat was pressed against, but she hadn't been able to see or feel the full extent of his abilities.

Yet. However he was foreign so it could look a little different than she was used too. She had heard from her gay incubus friend Longinus that some men cut their cocks. If it was a cultural thing, she was certain just by feeling what he was packing that she could get past it rather quickly.

"Uh Wait! I'm not read- wait wait waitwaitwait WAIT!"

These protests were like lava in her ears, she had waited, and waited and waited for her chosen to come along. And here he was. Telling her to wait- even more. Anger began to boil inside of Sibyl, she was tired of being alone, she was tired of having to deal with her cunt of a baby sister shove her husband in her face, she was sick of being told that if she applied herself more she could find a mate. FROM HER BABY SISTER! She was sick of waiting and she would not wait any longer. She felt her fist in his pants tighten and pressed her claws near his groin as she ignored the ripping noise of his pants.

"I AM SICK OF WAITING!' she roared at the male beneath her. Her flaming eyelids grew to at least three feet as she bared her fangs at him. Her grip, strong enough to crush bone and rocks, put his wrist into a vicegrip as she felt her claws dig into his forearm.

"Okay Okay Okaaay!" he begged, pain and fear filling his gaze as he stared into her blazing eyes.

"NO MORE WAITING!" she snarled at her male as her fire blazed around him. It wasnt until she truly stared into his eyes, studying his eyes pleading their submission that she realised what she was doing when she felt liquid run down her palm.

"Ok...ok… lets just calm down...please…" he winced begging as his eyes held a look of absolute terror.

She was hurting her male.

That was bad. Roughing up a male was ok before taking them, due to the male naturally trying to fight back, but making them submit like this. Through true pain outside of love was never ok. Her grandmother herself had told her that this was bad. A hounds male was precious and no matter how strong, still fragile and outside of lovemaking must be treated as such. The worst thing a hellhound could do is make a male submit out of fear and pain. And she hadn't even taken him yet. She was scared. Scared of what would happen next, she and her sister had both heard of cautionary tales, from their grandmother who told them of old hounds who made this exact mistake, and died from heart break due to their males abandoning them first chance they got from being too abusive with them. One had apparently lost her mind in the process after her husband killed himself.

The fires in her eyes and eyelids began to recede as she felt herself calming down to try and correct her mistake. She didn't mean it. Truly, but he had to understand, he was telling her to wait even longer, and she was so tired of waiting.

Her grip began to loosen slightly as he breathed a desperate and shaky sigh of relief. There was a ghost of a finch in her eyes because that sigh of relief cut more than he could imagine, an insult to his injury. An injury she caused out of anger. She needed to make this up to him. SHow him that she was not one to do violent acts to her chosen. Yes, she could do that! Have the good outweigh the bad. Except she was about to be bad. She confidently smiled at this. Very bad indeed. In a good way of course!

"How about you let me down ok? Just let me go and-"

She let out a genuine laugh at herself. There will be no need for that Connor, let me soothe your thoughts.

"Why would I do that?" She asked as she leaned closer to his lips to steal a kiss. "I finally found you."

She was going to do it. She was going to take her male finally. Make him forget what happened with a better sensation. She was so close to his lips. His nice soft looking lips. She was so happy, so excited ... so horny that she wanted to howl her love for him, but this was more romantic.

"You are mine," she smoothly growled, admittedly more aggressive than she would have liked but she was certain he would understand after she took him.

She was so close to him. She could feel the rapid, nervous, pants come from his nostril, tickling her upper lip.

She was so close, her tail couldn't stop wagging if she bound it to her leg. She could feel all her passion and eagerness about to spill out onto his lips from hers when they would meet. She would finally have her male. Finally she wouldn't be alone. A-

"FURISU!" A commanding voice shouted behind her. Sibyl felt her world shatter at that word. The word like a brick to a stained glass window. She was so turned off right now. If another traveler were to wander by and spectate she had no problem with performing with an audience, but telling her to wait. You can imagine why she couldn't do that.

She looked down at her Chosen. Her precious gorgeous Connor, feeling the tightness in his chest slowly disappear and his eyes close out of exhaustion and relief as his head tiredly hit the rock he lay upon. Sibyl was pissed.

With a quick lick to the cheek she whispered in his ear, a surge of electricity pulsed through as she let her lips brush his lobe. "Just a moment little lamb, we have an uninvited visitor."

Rolling her eyes with a angry groan of agitation as her eyelids began to blaze longer out of anger as she stood up straight to meet the mother fucker who would dare-

What. The. Fuck.

She discovered that they indeed had an audience. The voice belonged to a woman, toned and in shape with shapely legs and a curvacious form. However many of her features other than her raven black hair were obstructed by the baklava she was wearing, not to mention a pair of black shades obstructed Sibyl's view of her eyes.

They all wore the same garb of grey and black armor. Her nose detected several males each all standing and crouching firm with rifles aimed in her direction but she also could practically taste the nervousness and fear coming off of them.

And not the sweet smelling kind like Connors.

There were others, unlike the males that hid behind masks, their appearances were visible to the hellhound. A short cyclops had a large rifle, that looked adorably comical as it looked too big for her to carry, aimed straight at her.

She saw the red hair and stitched face of a woman who smelled of death, yet the faint scent of life still within her. A zombie. With two large guns pointed in her direction with a fanged smile that dripped with a longing for violence.

A scent she hadn't smelled in a long time that made her wrinkle her nose with a small Grunt. Doppelganger. She had had an unpleasant run in with one on the mountain when she mistook one for a male. She didn't like those extra species. They were known to have strong yet needlelike teeth, and she ended up on the business end of them due to a case of mistaken identity. After that encounter it was a very long dry spell of her questioning if other males were actual males.

A group of interracial… whatever they were. Hunters maybe? They had never been this organised when trying to "tame" her. Plus there were females as well. She knew one thing though. They ruined her moment.

And they were going to pay.

The shaded human woman called out in her authoritative tone once more.

"I repeat: Step. Away. From. The human."

Sibyl snarled and flicked her tail at them, causing the males to flinch. But that human female. She stood firm with the rest of the extra species.

"I exactly don't do well with orders from your kind." She said defiantly with a healthy dose of venom, a hint of sass and a dash of sarcasm, as she spread herself into a ready stance and flared her eye flames, while with her paw she kept her lamb in place.

"Well it would help all of us out a bunch if you make an exception for this one." The zombie said cock of her gun earning a loud and low growl from the hellhound in retort.

The group stood their ground at the hellhounds display of aggression but the shuffling was in their voices.

"Target is growing hostile."

"Smith I have a line on her,"

"Oh ho ho *Click-Clack!* time to live like I'm dying...again."

"Ugh! Can't we all just get along? For once can we have a mission without a shot fired? Cmon let's end the streak you guys!" Fucking bite and run doppelgangers.

Sibyl gave them her once and only warning. "This doesnt concern you. How about you rude little circle jerkers go mind your own business?"

"That what we're doing Ms. Hound." The shady leader replied smoothly as she fixed her shades. "This is my business."

"Like hell it is," the hellhound snarled at the woman, a little pissed( to add on too the pile of agitation) as to how the woman wasn't as nervous as the other members of her group. She was a hellhound! This little bitch should be begging for mercy right now.

She took her hand away from her exhausted Connor's chest allowing him to slowly slide into a sitting position against the rock. She took a step forward and flexed her claws, loudly popping the bones in her paws successfully intimidating the group. But still not Shady. Who was this human? What type of strength does she have that she could stare in the face of an angry hellhound?

Who cares? She got in the way of her special moment.

The stare down between the women continued as the hellhounds claws began to glow bright with the fires inside her.

"You don't have a say in this matter," she lowly snarled at the human.

Shady in turn pulled out a small gun from a pocket on her clothes. Smaller than any gun from any hunter she had seen, and pointed it at Sibyl. A damn pea shooter! If she wasn't so pissed she would have laughed.

"You took the words *CA-click!* right out of my mouth."

They stood still for a few more seconds. The only movement Shady made was her freehand in a "guns down" motion that her followers obeyed.

Sibyl had taken on guns before and had came out victorious each time. Scrapes and bruises only, rarely ever did the hot pellets pierce her skin. A damn pea shooter! Shady dare insult her with that toy after ruining her moment with her drop dead sexy milk chocolate lamb chop?

This bitch'll pay. Her entire group will pay.

With a roar she leapt at the woman, ready to shrug off the peas from her pathetic little pea sh-

*tow tow tow*

Sibyl froze. In mid air she froze. Not because of the pea shooter, or the pathetic hiss it made. But she legitimately couldn't move her body. She couldn't catch herself when she landed either.

The hellhound crash landed inches from the group, her paralyzed body sliding to a stop across the gravel, as the group of soldiers all scrambled to move out of the way. Everyone except Shady, who calmly and simply sidestepped out of the immobile hellhounds path.

Sibyl shook her mane of hair of dust and gravel, and tried to raise herself from the gravel but found that everything from the neck down felt like lead. Whatever Shady had done to her, it worked. And that was pissing her off.

"Maybe now you'd like to have a little conversation with me . Whether you like it or not." Shady told her calmly yet sternly as she motioned for her followers to approach her Chosen.

"Yeah? Well how about this? Why don't you go fu-* hi YautjaofEarth here, we here at (wherever i am currently,) and we being me, are in full support of smut, tall furry women with an interest in teenage human males and feisty females with a bite, but due to the dialogue used in retort to Ms. Smith requesting a conversation with Sibyl the hellhound, we (once again me) decided that it was too graphic for many readers. Bottom line, children would cry, nuns would die from the unholiness of the words used in such a manner, and even the most foul mouthed sailor would blink and say "... Jesus Christ woman." Thank you for your time.** -ith a god damned hamster!"

Manako's eye went wide, well wider, if that was even possible, Doppel was currently doubled over laughing like a maniac, and half the squadron was currently comforting a crying M.O.N soldier after he threw up muttering, "my mother was a saint," in the fetal position.

Zombina stared at the fallen hellhound, mouth agape.

"...Jesus Christ woman."

"All we want to do is have a conversation with you Ms. Hound."

"Yeah, about your lord and Savior Jesus Christ." Zombina added, still reeling at the vulgarities used. If her heart was still beating, it would have given out again with the wording that hellhound used.

"Seriously, you kiss your momma with that mouth? Honestly I don't know where hellhounds go when they die but you… well your name implies it."

"Wait, you're a zombie. You havent figured out where we go when we die?" Smith asked.

Zombina shrugged. "Eh, everytime I take one to the head, or bleed out its always the same story: end up in a bright room and some blurry guy in a white robe is like, "oh its just you," and then poof i'm back here."

"..."

"..."

"Huh…"

"Yeap…"

"..."

"..."

"...moving on…"

Smith moved to crouch near the hellhound head, to find that her jaws were still in working order, as she sprang back like a cat to miss them. The hellhounds jaws did not come up empty however, a large rock was caught between her jaws, as her eyes blazed defiance towards the M.O.N leader.

"I would like to do this without anymore violence Ms. Hound."

The hellhound stared into the shades of the leader unblinking, with a rumble in her rock filled mouth.

It became apparent to both Smith and Zombina that the rumble wasn't coming from the hellhound, when the rock cracked, crunched, and then finally crumbled in the jaws of the angry extra species. The hound kept staring as she let the newly created bunch of pebbles and tiny rocks fall from her maw.

"But… I see that that isnt going to happen."

Zombina put a hand to her ear, "Target is not complying, T your up. Bring your A-game artillery."

The very earth began to tremble. Sibyl could see the pebbles in front of her vision being to dance. Then she saw it fall. A large red hoof came down right in front of her. She strained her neck to look and see a figure it belonged too. Sibyl admitted that she was tall, but the thing in front of her dwarfed her entirely. It had to be 8 foot at least, if not nine. The large horn upon its head blocked out the sun.

An ogre. Fucking perfect.

The behemoth figure was decked out in armor from head to toe. Black and silver plating that look that she couldnt penetrate if she gave it her all. The most shocking thing was the large red horn poking through a slot in the armored beasts helmet. An ogre.

They had a fucking ogre.

So this was what they meant by heavy artillery? An unfair fight due to her current predicament but no matter she could take this fucker. This wouldnt be a problem. She could take this fucker with two hands tied behind, wait- what the hell?

A large yet soft, and strangly effeminate voice spoke calmly to the hellhound.

"I'm going to pick you up now. Is that ok? The armored behemoth asked softly.

"HELL NO!"

"Im gonna pick you up now miss."

"GET YOU FUCKING HANDS OFF ME YOU BEHEM-AAAAAAAH!

The large armored ogre took the snarling hellhound into her arms. Removed her helmet. Sibyl realised that she wasnt being manhandled by a male ogre. But a ogress.

There a lot of loops being thrown around, and it was pissing her off.

She could normally take a female ogre down no problem. But if Shady hadn't fucking hit her with…that…pea…shoote...r…

P-Pea Pea shooter! Stay focused! You need… too… get...out...

Something was happening. This was weird. The ogress began to slowly rock the hellhound as she laid the dog woman's head upon her armored lap. She wanted to snarl louder, to snap at the ogress, to warn her who.. the… who she was dealing with…

She couldn't even curse!

She was feeling warm, not like hot magma and hellfire but warm and fuzzy….and… safe… and protected like... when her mother would hug and snuggle her little puppy.

WHOA WHAT THE FUCK!

It was like this woman was the most comfortable place to relax in the entire world. Like her Aura was just so calming that Sibyl was honestly having a hard time staying focused.

The growling that resonated from the hellhound was now reduced to a low grumble.

Shady then decided that it was the time to communicate with her while the rest of her group put their paws all over her chosen. With stupid phrases like "this man needs medical attention" and "get this man a blanket". She was too comfortable in this ogres lap to care right now. She'd snatch him up later.

"Can we converse with each other now that you are comfortable Ms. Hound?"

*distracted grunt*

"Excellent."

Ms. Shady approached her to where they were face to face. Her lava colored eyes, reflected off the womans shades, she wished that she could see Sh-Smiths, eyes right now.

Then again, it was bad to grow attached to a rodent, then it would be harder to squash later.

"You understand why we are here dont you?"

"As cockblockers." The hound woman answered immediately, with no shame what so ever, as her tone kf voice sounding as if she were thinking of something else. Tionisha was very good at her job.

While Zombina snickered behind the human woman, and Tio softly said something about the demoness' language, Smith fixed her shades and cleared her throat.

"We are here to protect both the interests of Humans and Extraspecies so they may coexist in the human realm."

"Blah blah blah…."

"Theyre have been a number of complaints from male vistors from this area for decades. Complaints about sexual assault from a pair of extra speices.

The hellhound snorted as she stared back at the darkened shades with a fanged grin.

"Cant call a lot of those "assaults"," she stated, proving to Smith that this extra species either was to high on the tranq darts to summon her sense of modesty, or the rumors around the office are true about hellhounds having no sense of shame whatsoever. She wanted to give the extra spe the benefit of the doubt her but it was hard to make a case like this.

"Besides what's it to you? The cockblockers of the world form a coalition or something. You against having a good time?"

"If the human involved is against the having good time too then yes." Smith shot back smoothly. "It didnt seem like he was having as much fun as you were, I think open wounds and blood with do that to a guy."

"Burn!" The doppelganger called from beside her chosen as she bandaged his arm.

The hellhounds eyes narrowed and a rumble began in her throat again.

"Look. I know that your kind is familiar with the word "Rape" yes? Its basically your entire motive."

When all she got was snarling, she continued.

"That," Shady said pointing towards Connor, as he talked to the squadron as they began securing much of her chosens creations and supplies. "Was attempted rape. Thankfully we got here when we did or it would be a different story. You can't keep doing this anymore. Now that we have you in our crosshairs it's not a good idea to continue, and since we'll be watching, well it'll be a lot harder so why don't you just quit while you're ahead. This is your one and only warning . The world has moved on forward and so must you. Cease the actions that brought us here, or we'll have to return." The woman stared at the growling extra species

Sibyl realised that the scent of her chosen was growing fainter in her nostrils. She risked the break of eye contact with her rival, and noticed the squadron helping the man down the volcano. Her man.

"Wait! Whats going on?! Where are you taking him?" The hellhound demanded, thrashing so hard she managed to fall from the ogress' lap chin first into the gravel as she watched in horror as they lead her male away.

"Back home." The human woman answered simply as she turned to leave with her zombie comrade. Even the ogress rose to leave.

"Im sure it will be a while before he ventures this far out again." The human said absentmindedly as she pulled a small rectangular device from one her pocket and looked at it.

The zombie risked approaching her and squatting down to her eye level.

"Yo. The darts should last for about 30 more minutes. From experience - it's better to just take a nap at this point. That stuff'll knock ya out, sleep like the dead. I should know."

"Wait. No. You can't do this!" The hellhound scrambled quickly.

"It's already been done. Ms. Hound. From the M.O.N squad and community- have a nice day."

Sibyl began to panic. They were taking him away from her. She would be alone again. She couldn't handle that. She knew she wouldn't last. Hounds had died before from broken hearts. Her death would result from her last sliver of hope for a future, for true happiness. Her chosen, her last slivers of hope, When she finally had a chance for the better - a male. She was going to loose them all. Disappearing forever. She felt her eyes begin to water, by the time she was truly able to move her body, he would be long gone at the rate they were going. Her mother would certainly of had her hide for showing such weakness in front of humans, but she didn't care. This joke was cruel, to dangle something so great in front of her and pull it away. She knew this had been too good to be true.

Smith started away from the paralyzed hellhound and checked her phone. She had received another message. This one was from her other job at the Cultural Exchange department.

Uggh. She sooo didn't want to deal with this right now. She just got done with another successful job as the leader of the M.O.N squad and now all she wanted to do was get home, get naked, then eat till she was tired and then sleep till she was hungry. That was the dream. Whatever was going on could wait. She put the buzzing phone on silent and continued her stride.

She heard the hound whimpering like a sad dog behind her, and ignored it. That was to be expected. Crying was usually a not uncommon thing for these extra species. Like last month when they had to stop that rogue minotaur from forcing men to breastfeed from her. Then she heard something. It was a whisper but she heard it loud and clear.

"Please...no…"

This stopped the human and ogress in their tracks. Tionisha covered her mouth with her hand and looked at Smith.

"Heard it too." Smith confirmed to the Ogress.

She turned to see something that needless to say, threw her for a loop.

The hellhound. The extraspecies that crushed a bolder to pebbles in her jaws, took more than 3 tranquilizer darts to pacify and even then was not completely paralyzed, and needless to say the most touchy assignment they had taken up this month, was whimpering like a kicked puppy as a tear streamed down her cheek.

Smith was utterly stunned. She heard of the reputation these extra species had amassed, but this was… she was honestly drawing a blank on what this was.

Tionisha being the somewhat gentle giant, rushed to the hounds side.

"Hey hey miss. There's no need to cry… shhh… shhh…"

Great. Now they had to resolve whatever was going on with this because Tio wouldn't leave anyone like this. She liked the flaming dog woman better when she was threatening to bite her head off.

Tionisha was always the one to give the benefit of the doubt, so both Zombina and Smith rushed over when the ogress began to stroke the hellhound between her ears. If this was a ruse, there would be literal hell to pay for the hellhound if anything happened to their friend.

That was cheesy. Maybe… they'll send the hellhound to heaven? Better. But if she couldn't get into heaven, why could the hellhound? Eh she'd come up with a better one later.

"Shhh. Shhh," Tionisha soothed the hound as she whined, trying her hardest to fight the tranquilizer serum. "What's the matter miss?"

The hound realizing that she had an audience, squeezed her ashen eyelids shut. That did little to stop the tears however.

"I'm gonna die because of you." She finally managed.

"What? How?" The ogress gasped as she stroked the distraught hellhound.

"Yes. How?" The stone faced Smith asked.

"I won't last out here anymore! I don't want to be alone anymore! I can't take it!" The hound howled.

"You've been doing just fine on your own so far." Smith said in a cold voice, lest this be a ruse. Uggh this damn phone. She couldn't focus on two things at once, she backed off slightly as her comrades took care of the crying extra species. She couldnt even enjoy the "something you really don't see everyday" moment because her damn phone wouldn't stop buzzing.

"I just met my Chosen. How can you take him away from me? It's not fair!" The hellhound howled, voice filled with pain.

Smith was fluent in several cultures and traditions and habits of a number of different Extraspecies. She had to be because it was her job.

She understood the whole hellhound concepts of having a "chosen one" and that it was actually possible that like a dog- they could actually die from broken hearts. But what could she do? This hellhound was from a small group of extraspecies where the only sense of pride that they had was that they literally raped whomever they wanted and that no one had been able to tell them no. Not to mention that her would be chosen was probably traumatised out of his mind of her- OH MY FUCKING GOD!

Smith couldn't ponder what to do with this damn phone ringing. She was literally trying to decide how to keep both parties happy, and keep one party alive. It was too hard to focus with this damn Cultural Exchange message.

Smith almost crushed her phone from sheer adgitation before she got a look at the notification.

Zombina left Tionisha to the sniffling dog woman when she heard a squeal from her leader who was frantically jumping up and down excitedly gazing at her phone with stars in her eyes.

Oh boy.

"Smith… you ok?"

"Its the higher ups!" Smith exclaimed shaking her undead friend.

"The C.E. organization sent me a notification for my exchange records! I just need one more!"

Zombina scratched at her stitches. Sometimes when she got excited it was hard to tell what she meant. And if this was from the Cultural Exchange, she was either all to eager to try to weasel her way out of it, or judging by her reaction all to eager to accept what ever bone they threw her.

And from experience with a certain man, No matter what stood in the way she found a way to get it.

"What is it Smith?" Zombina dared to ask.

"I've already been able to successfuly introduce 4 more extraspecies into host families! I introduce one more and I get a bonus! I just need one-"

Zombina felt a large bead of sweat roll down the back of her head as she saw Smith's eyes turn to four tipped yellow stars as she glanced over at the hellhound, who clearly hadn't the slightest idea of what was going on.

-"more…"

Zombina snapped her head back toward Smith so hard she almost snapped her neck. Again.

It was one thing to drop off several different young female extra species at a guys house and force him to look after them like last time. Its another to drop off an extra spe that is a known rapist at her latest targets house for whatever incentive that the Exchange program had for her.

"Smith. No."

"It be so easy…"

"Smith listen to me,"

"I can taste that bonus…"

"Smith?"

"It tastes like strawberries…"

"SMITH!"

Zombina grabbed her leader by her cheeks in both hands to make the human face her.

"Listen to me. We can't do this."

Zombina removed the shades to look at her friends face. And as she suspected that glassy dopey look was in her eyes, and the zombie needed to pierce through that glass before it was too late.

"Who are we to get in the way of such raw emotion?" Smith asked.

"What?"

"You saw the way she was looking at him."

"Like he was a piece of meat Smith. Open your eyes!"

"Oh they are open honey. Wide. Open."

After removing her hand from the initial face palm. Zombina grabbed her friend again in another attempt to make her see reason. But she was running out of time as she could literally see the drool coming from her mouth.

"Im going to say some words. These words you must think about before you make your decision ok?"

"Sure sure." Smith said distantly.

"Extra species."

"Extra species."

"You dont have to repea- ykno what never mind."

"Ok."

"Hellhound."

"Hellhound."

"Hostile." She said pointing at the now stone faced dog woman obviously trying to piece together what was happening as Tionisha stroked her head.

"Docile." Smith answered distantly, looking off into space. Zombina could practically see the money signs in that womans eyes.

"Dangerous."

"Possibly."

"..."

"..."

"... rapist."

"Bonus."

"Ok we're done here." Zombina said tiredly as she hoisted the human over her shoulder.

"Wait what?" Smith snapped from her trance and began to kick against the zombie.

"Ykno that doesn't hurt right. Perks of being well y'know dead."

"Aww cmon have a heart!"

"Yea I got one, but remember it's not mine. You were there when we swapped them out, after the other one gave out from all the excitement."

"You mean bullet holes."

"Exactly. Excitement."

"Cmon who are we to get in the way of true love."

"True is a strong word, and its literally in our job description."

Tionisha took about two steps and she was beside the zombie and her luggage, or leader, when she asked quiveringly.

"You guys. Were not really gonna leave her like this are we?"

The pair was silent. Mainly due to Zombina covering the leader's mouth with her hand.

"You saw the number she did on that guy T. Not to mention she is a known rapist."

"B-but she could die…"

"You really believe that?"

"Mmmmph!"

"Shut up Smith!"

"But smith is right!"

"She sounded sincere."

"Were aint bringin back a rapist."

"But isn't the whole idea of all of this to stop things like this from happening?"

"Mhmph!"

"I will drop you."

Thinking on it Tionisha did have a point. The whole idea of intergrating was to come out stronger as a whole. But this one… this one was…

Ugghh. If she could pop out her eye right now she wouldn't have to look at Tionisha, big begging red ones when she thought about this. But she was holding their fearless but finacially blinded leader, who was currently insisting on bringing back a rapist for a bonus in pay. But she couldnt ignore those big eyes. Damn Tio. She was like a big ole puppy of mass destruction.

Finally the zombie sighed.

She turned to her mounted leader.

"We go through every precaution for this."

She could practically see the dollar signs in Smith's eyes, and could practically hear their puppy of mass destruction perk up before taking off for the flaming dog woman.

"Of course! of course!"

"Seals, collars, the whole shebang, and we need a Dulla."

"I'll call LaLa."

Zombina nodded before a sharklike grin formed on her face. If they were bringing back a rapist, she was getting something out of it.

Leaning over she whispered in her friend's ear.

"I also want 10% of your bonus."

Smith began to thrash again. "Your crazy!"

"Hey Im getting something out of this if were doing this!"

"Hell no!"

"WAIT TIO!" Zombina called to the ogress, who had already scooped up the snarling hellhound.

"We changed our mi-"

"Alright alright you fucking win!" The leader hissed at her undead friend.

"Im-im sorry what was that? I think the stitching in mah ear is about to fall off, what was that?"

"You fucking win you damn vampire. 10%."

"Wrong type of undead babe." The zombie said before calling to the muscle of their operation.

"NEVERMIND T! She comes with. Prep for extraction."

The puppy of mass destruction squealed with joy and with those humongous legs took strides down the mountain that made the hellhound yelp.

"I should call Lala now, don't want to do it later… you sure your not a vampire?" Smith groaned as they began the trek to the extraction point.

"Sadly know. But the job description fits. Drain ya for all ya got."

"Aint that the truth."

"Its 10% quit your whining."

"Fine."

"..."

"..."

"I wasnt kidding about the stitiching in my ear."

"Oh really."

"Yea its been … ykno… just sorta danglin there."

"Oh… Ill take a look at that later…"

"Would ya?"

"Yea sure."

…..

Sibyl truthfully had mixed feelings for the past three days.

She was patience had paid off, and they really pushed her tolerance as well.

Like when they commented on how she smelled and so they bathed her? Apparently in the human world people bathe almost everyday! Who the fuck has the time for that?

Took every ounce of strength not to rip off some heads and arms.

She even restrained herself from several males who looked ready for the taking.

Especially that one solider who decided to "help" with bathing her. She knew what he was doing when he took off his shirt. He honestly had a good body. Almost as good as her chosen so she didn't say anything. She almost had a hard time restraining herself when he "accidentally" got water on his pants. But lust turned to humor when he slowly took them off. Took her 15 minutes to stop laughing.

She'd seen bigger on a fox. Comepletly erect! Hah!

But she kept herself restrained, even when "real" men came sniffing around her. The promise of her chosen was more than enough to keep her in line.

Even when they stuck her with like 8 needles. Something about vaccin-something so she didn't get her chosen sick. After hearing that she quietly set the white coat wearing man she had by the throat down on the ground again.

Like her mother says, "bounty to the patient hunter."

Then they brought in a extra species that she hadn't seem in a long time.

A dullahan.

She had never been truly involved with a dullahan but Longinus, her gay incubus friend, had told her that since the head came off, opened the doors to new possibilities.

Obviously this was a while before he found out he prefered dick to pussy but still.

Sibyl didn't get to really interact with the dullahan but she left as quickly as she came, and then Shady presented Sibyl with a brand new collar! Just a brand new shiny collar! It looked like her old one, but it was silver instead of purplish bronze. It was gorgeous! She could catch her chosens eye with this baby! And then she'd catch his cock! Everybody wins!

Which lead her to this bouncy metal container she was currently riding around in. She tapped her toe claw rapidly against the floor of the container, as she played with one of the chains of her bra, of her her patience thinning on Shady's promises. She began to wonder what truly made the human agree to this entire thing. Reuniting her with her chosen one. While she wouldn't admit it she supposed that she owed a debt of gratitude or two to the ogress and the walking gun toting stiff.

But before she could ponder further she noticed that the container began to slow its motion to a complete stop.

After a minute or two the containers entrance opened, and she got a view of the modern world, the world her chosen comes from. Structures that looked to be carved of stone, the ground itself was carved, like a forest of stone and iron.

She had to hand it to the humans, they were weak, in all manner of strength, but their minds and will were impressive.

She snorted to herself, that's probably what made them so delectable to her kind.

Then it hit her.

A scent. His scent. She had only smelled it once before, but once was enough. It was faint, under another delectable scent. Some sweet, yet sour smelling scent, like fruits from far away lands. She felt her legs quiver slightly.

Like him. She thought as she licked her lips.

She stood up to exit the container but she was stopped by the stiff. The undead woman put a finger to her lips to silence her before she made a sound.

The hellhound was so tired of waiting. Her nostrils were filled with the delectable scents of her chosen and a wonderful foreign scent. Her chosen could literally be 15 to 18 feet away from this metal container and this and she was being totally cock blocked by a fucking corpse.

Her nose picked up the scent that belonged to Shady, in close proximity to her male, ears picked up the end of their conversation. It probably wasnt the end of the conversation, but she was tired of waiting so it was about to be cut short.

"-isten, now...is really...a weird time." Said the honeyed voice of her chosen.

"We understand that Mr. Awe:ri, but your parents are the prime examples for the your country back home, and we thought who better to set a strong example than-"

"Yea, yea, i-i got it. Yes i can take care of an extra. Shouldn't be too hard."

Sibyl's tail began to wag hard, generous host was added to the list. Forget rubbing this in her sister's face, she'd shove him down her fucking throat.

"So what type of extra species am I taking in exactly, I need to make sure I have enough for them to eat."

The zombie called from her post in front of Sibyl.

"Trust me you're gonna wanna take a trip to the butcher shop for this one."

"Oh ok, so carnivore."

"Heh, oh yea." The stiff snorted.

"Ok well if you dont mind me asking, I like to know what i'm dealing with."

"That's ok, her tail has been wagging for the better half of the day ta meet ya."

"Ok...So canine extra species."

Sibyl's tail began to wag even harder as she heard how calm he was about this. Her chosen must have forgotten all about the scratches. Of course he did. Her Connor was strong. Not as strong as her but ykno, strong enough.

"So what am I dealing with here? Uhh… Kobold? Kitsune? Wolf girl?"

The zombie snorted again.

"In a sense."

So Shady hadn't told him she was coming. That would be fun. A nice surprise for her Chosen. It would be perfect to pick up where they left off. She felt her heat begin to warm her lower half, and finally decided that she was done with the zombie teling her to wait.

She wanted her sexy little lamb, and she wanted him now.

Sibyl was grinning wide as she shoved the stiff past her and leaned against the metal container.

Shady fixed her shades as she cleared her throat.

"Sooo… don't be mad…"

"Guess who?" She called to her caramel lamb, who snapped his head towards her with a look of shock mixed with fear.

Oh yea thats the look. That sexy ass look.

"Ready to pick up where we left off?" She said suggestively giving challenging snarl, before running at top speed on all fours and then leaping to pounce on her chosen.

 **…...**

 **Oh my fucking god that took forever.**

 **Honestly I was going to put in what Connor was doing all the while they were prepping the 6.5 foot tall flaming rapey dog woman to see him. But then i was like "fuck that!" Its long enough as it is.**

 **So its time to get to the fun part.**

 **COMMENTS ON REVIEWS**

 **(wish I got this many reviews on TR, TB, and TB (RWBY FIC) but hey I cant complain here. Well I could but that would be pitiful would it be? So instead why not whore myself out?**

 **Go check out the Rwby fic. Itll make me happy and semi erect. All the weirdness of whoring your stories out for now.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Claidheamh Mohr - Thanks! I can't wait to see my competition! Hope you do better than me. Romantic tale my ass, it's about a rapey dog woman. Im sorry I have had way to myuch sugar when I wrote this. You are a beautiful (wo?)man.**

 **Guest - Listen here you anonymous little shit. Betraying the character would be to give her an entirely different personality or making them do something out of their personality. Like some dude made Kimihito a guy who is known to be against violence, pick up a knife and kill like 3 robbers. It was a bomb ass fic and I was finally gonna get my Kimihito x Rachnee fic. And then this nigga went and killed three dudes, and the writer glazes over it like nothing just happened. No closure, no "oh my god i just killed 3 people", just goes back to the innocent Kimihito.**

 **THAT right there is something completely out of character.**

 **What i'm doing is a challenge for myself. Because the wiki said that it is impossible to tame a hellhound. Connor won't be trying to tame her pursey, if anything he wants to come out of this un-raped. Sibyl is having these thoughts because she is subconsciously wondering what it would be like to flip the script on who does what, because as I will explain later is that she has a very high man count, very high; and they are all the same story. Hound catches man, Hound rapes man. This has gone on for a while.**

 **You can insult a writer about their grammar, or their plot, or something that a known character would NEVER do.**

 **But when somebody like me writes, it's to get an idea out of their head. Not to cater to a specific person's wants and needs. Those stories are either commissions or unicorns on this site. RARE**

 **You are a GUEST on this site good sir, you don't have the STATUS to criticise me on my fanfics. Do not insult me Sir.**

 **If you don't like it - Don't read it. Fucking simple as that.**

 **Sorry readers, I got like 5 reviews and comments and even PM's like that before or people telling not asking if i could incorporate, but telling me what to put in my fics.**

 **But to the guest who wrote that : you brought that on yourself you nasty turd.**

 **Back to reviews.**

 **Vexacus905 and Gaspachu - I dont want to make this a Harem fic for a number of reasons. Mainly because I don't like to make decisions for canon characters. I don't like to mess with that. However I have been playing with the idea of Smith and Zombina, but I cant be certain about that. Minor characters are fair game to play with in my book.**

 **The second reason is that honestly I have a newfound respect for writers who do Harem fics. There are a shit ton of moving cogs with that. Girl A Girl B Girl C etc. it's a lot going on and they make it work. Rachnera, Miia, Cerea, they will all be present, but this is set some five years after the events of Monster Musume, the integration will still be going slowly but ykno stuff like that takes time, because I wanted to play with the idea of their kids being present as well. Already have a shenanigan for that.**

 **And Third is that the bio literally states that Hellhounds are classified as "Selfish" so a male should be at the top of that category. I think I can work something out with Sibyl accepting the fact that Connor has female friends, and the fact the there will probably be a human love interest, but multiple females is a recipe for disaster that will produce a multiple dead bodies, a blood soaked hellhound, and a terrified and trapped native american man.**

 **The Immortal Doctor Reid - why even live indeed my friend? Well apparently the hellhound entices men into being obedient and or submissive with a kiss or with a fuck. Need to recheck the wiki, i'm really too lazy to do that right now. In that sense, pussy is life like real talk. Connor is definetely going to have his hands full with Sibyl. But I think for these shenanigans to happen he is going to have to have a stronger will than most men. I could give away how he has such a strong will but where is the fun in that? Then there would be no reason to read aside from the lemons and limes, and masturbation sequences.**

 **Well thats about it. I'm all tuckered out. So ykno, in the words of every youtuber. If you like, leave a comment and subscribe or whatever. I have to go poop now.**

 **See you all in the next chapter, hopefully the next RWBY chapter will be up before this one.**

 **See you. YautjaofEarth ou** t.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Oomans!**

 **I'm back with another slice of borderline rape fiction. This is offically the start of my 3rd week in college. And I have been on drunk patrol for two of my friends, have yet to find my drinking limit so i havent been drunk, had sex once and am nearly broke. COLLEGE! Anywho this chapter was already in the works and instead of focusing on homework assignments that would thereby enhance and better my chances at being an animator and actor I said fuck it and finished shitting out this drivel for you people.**

 **I actually cut this chapter in half, it wasn't supposed to end where it does but it does. Just wanted to cross something off my list, it was so close to at least a good stopping point so ykno.**

 **I honestly want to get back to writing my RWBY fic along side of this, so I honestly need you guys help.**

 **Would you like DM me and in all caps tell me to finish the fucking chapter for my RWBY fic please. I mean im sure you guys have better things to do but i pump out this smut for you guys the least you ingrates can do is do me this solid.**

 **Sorry im hungry and tired and it's late and i am honestly to lazy to go back and fix anything I put in, you guys know that by now. I do the Author's Notes after the story chapter is done.**

 **Its just i dont want to write this fight scene. I have no problem writing fight scenes or any type of action scene for that matter but this shit just doesn't want to go. I need motivation.**

 **Thats where you come in.**

 **Anyway enough with my sob story, there is something else you guys can help me with. The story is pretty much fleshed out but shenanigans are required to make this even better.**

 **Like for example at some point, ogre sees Connor and Sibyl, Ogre basically tries to get Sibyl to leave Connor for a "stronger male", flashes his cock the both of them (to connors shock and horror) and when he bats connor out of the way Sibyl beats the tar out of ogre.**

 **There are a bunch of shenanigans like this I already have planned out, but that one is low key, why would i spoil the more hilarious ones for you? But ykno, if you think you have a good idea, DM or put it in your review, and if i think its doable or am actually not feeling lazy at that moment, ill see what I can do with it.**

 **You guys already know my responses to your reviews are at the bottom.**

 **Thanks for all your likes, reviews, and support for the literal shit (or to be more accurate - smut) im pulling from my ass constantly.**

 **I love you all, strap in**

 **Lets do this.**

… **.**

The warrior steadied his mount as he gazed over his land. The valley of his people rolled with the wind, the grass dancing in the breeze as he heard the song of the majestic eagle.

The warrior brushed loose strands of his silky raven hair from his vision as the wind, like an excited dog nipped at his feather adorned hair. He gave a smile when he discovered his target was in the open of the valley. A large white elk, gave its beckoning call to any of her kind to hear. Graceful and beautiful she grazed in the open, the perfect time to obtain his prize.

Before he could continue, his ears picked up the rapid flutter of feathers. He turned to see what had spooked the birds of the grass, to notice his shadow had yet returned once more.

A large wolf. With a pelt as black as night, and eyes as red as the morning sun. The warrior and the beast's eyes met once more, the wolf staring into his soul as it licked its chops, before a baring of his teeth and a grunt sent the wolf back into the depths of the grass. The wolf had been following at a distance for many suns, and had not given up in its pursuit. It neither attacked nor did it waver from being the warriors shadow for this long. No matter how many times he chased it off. It had not ate as far as he could tell, and as far as he knew it had yet to sleep either. It seemed hell bent on following him however, and would always return in a matter of a few hours after he chased it off. But he had no doubt now that it went far. Just out of his field of vision. He confirmed then and there that he had in fact felt peircing eyes on him in the darkness the nights before.

While it was not wise to pursue such a fine prize in the midst of an omen such as this wolf, and despite the warnings of the village elders, the warrior was confident in his prowess and skill, a clean kill, in and out, and with his prize he could leave the trailing wolf to eat his dust as his mount carried him far away back to his village.

Riding into the valley the warrior stopped at an old oak tree and let his mount graze as he slid off into the tall green grass. He had retrieved his bow, his shield and his tomahawk from his majestic steed, and resolved to keep his buffalo bone breastplate on as long as he tied it securely to make as little noise as possible.

While the armor was for blocking arrows and spears from piercing his chest, if the wolf was to follow, he would be better prepared to take it on. While he needed the grass for cover, so did the wolf.

He moved like a whisper through the tall grass, approaching the white elk unaware of his presence.

When the warrior approached his target, arrow notched and ready to fly, a flash of black and red made the warrior stumble and falter sending the arrow sailing past his mark.

The elk turned its gaze towards the warrior, and with a look as if it was smiling, did the impossible. The elk exploded into a cluster of white eagle feathers.

Awestruck at what he just witnessed the warrior ran to the elks position as the feathers settled on the ground, completely forgetting of his own pursuer. Putting his tracking skills to work he picked the largest feather of the bunch. The eagle feather felt like the softest pelt, and weight as if he were grasping onto air itself.

He put his ears, his nose, and his eyes to work, listening to all the minute details around his as he memorised the smell of ...fresh flowers and a morning breeze?

When he finally had an educated guess of where the elk escaped too, a long hungry sounding howl from behind him shook him from his study of the bizarre elk's feather. In an effort to give chase of the snow white beast, and to escape his own pursuer, the warrior slipped back into the brush as moved as quickly and silently as he could.

When he decided to call for his mount and stuck his head above the grass, he realised the howl had spooked his steed, and it was nowhere in sight. When he grew unnerved he heard a laugh of pure joy echo through the valley. This kept him calm in his situation, and so he sought out this laughter.

The warrior pulled his shield, sturdy and strong from his back, especially since he noticed the trodden grass around him.

The beast was circling him.

As he quickened his pace he noticed something strange but familiar.

A woman. Standing in the grass. She wore a snow white deer pelt that covered her modesty and trailed past her feet, her beautiful hair adorned with pure white feathers. She regarded him with the warmest smile. He finally heard and saw the laughter that came from her, as beautiful as the birds in the forests at dawn. He had seen her before, he was certain she was his sought out prize. His worry of the black wolf gone in her presence, her beauty completely catching him in a state of calm.

She held her hand out to him. He beautifully carven face as if a sculpture, as smooth as a canoe, showed him her interest and intrigue in the warrior. She outstretched her hand, for him to grasp.

An offer from a goddess he simply couldn't refuse.

He reached out slowly as if the skinwalker was still the timid elk, and not to scare her away. This was not a prize to kill, this prize had to be cherished. He could envision his peace, to take her back to his village, their life together caused his happiness to spike, bubbling over like a cauldron.

Until it happened.

The skinwalker pulled her hand away. The warrior was confused, nervous as to what was going on, until he heard laughter that was not his goddess'.

This was not a laugh of pure joy, though joy was present. This was a laugh of hunger, a laugh of lust, of for lack of a better word darkness. But feminine and at the same time strong. The laughter of a predator who has been given a trapped beast. This had been its plan, and he fell for it. With no mount he could not escape now.

He turned round again the find that the skinwalker, his beautiful woman, had transformed into a giant white eagle. With the joy in her eyes replaced by fear, and with a flap of her great wings she flew from the clearing, leaving the warrior to his fate.

The dark laughter of the beast seemed to come from all directions. He yanked his tomahawk from its sheath on his belt and hefted his shield to guard his flank, ready for the wolf to make its move.

A gust of wind blew past him from behind, causing him to leap to meet the beast, only to find nothing there. Another gust and a flash of black and red knocked the feathers from his ponytail, his raven hair free from restraint. His grip tightened on his tomahawk when he heard a deep seductive "mmmmmmmm" as his hair billowed in the nipping breeze.

His blood ran cold as he felt strong feminine hands wrap around his stomach from behind and a pair of soft lips gently press against his neck. The wolf, no this witch, her gentle grip and lips that felt like fire, were gone as quickly as they came as the warrior swung his tomahawk in a sweep with all his might to hit his adversary, but she proved to be more powerful than expected and much like his prize to be, exploded into a cloud of feathers.

Except these were raven feathers and black as night. They blinded the warrior and as he tried to uncloud his vision, swinging his axe wildly to not be caught due to his lack of sight. Another flash of red and black with otherworldly strength knocked his feather bound shield from his grasp, snapping the shield from its grip, and leaving him with a mere piece of leather grip.

The sick seductive laughter persisted to ring from all directions as the warrior, who regained a minor bit of vision through the feathers, roared for the sorceress to show herself.

Then his vision cleared to another moan of pleasure as the witch stood before him.

She wore a garb of raven feathers that glistened in the evening sun and barely kept her modest; no doubt to allow him to drink in every tempting curve and muscle of her body, in evening sun and a large black pelt with a wolf headdress.

He could not make out her face for she had donned herself with ashen war paint to make her fire red eyes stand out against the darkness of her painted face.

Her pure white sharp teeth in a smile only a wolf itself would appreciate.

The warrior gripped his tomahawk as he stared down the sorceress, defiance in his eyes met the desire in hers.

His war cry was cut short as he witnessed the horror that was the demoness before him. She opened her mouth slowly, wider than wider and wider still. Wider than any normal creature or human could ever. The very world slowed around him, and he himself felt slow and sluggish, as desire in her eyes turned to animalistic hunger and lust in her disfigured razor toothed smile as she lunged at him faster than he could react.

And her sick aroused laughter drowned out his own scream as he was enveloped in her fanged jagged darkness….

…..

"GAAAAH!" Connor screamed as he shot up from his bed, startled from his nightmare. His heart was pounding and he was covered in cold sweat as he patted his chest trying to make sure he was still in the land of the living.

The sun peaked through his curtains and warmed his face, soothing him as he came to the realization of the experience he just had being all a dream.

Well most of it.

He winced as he gripped his bandaged forearm. The stitches itched as the wound throbbed, slowly healing from his terrifying experience 3 days ago.

" _Or dont. Either way I'm going to Eat. You. Up._ " He recalled that...beast woman's warnings. It had been three days since that fateful day, and this had been his first nightmare. But also his first dream since the… well he was finally gonna call it what it was : attempted rape, as the previous two nights had only left him with a throbbing itchy forearm and dreamless sleep.

So... so far so good? He supposed?

He was just happy he made it out alive and it would be a while before he ventured out that far again. He really just wanted to forget what had happened and move on; of course that would be hard to do with the five large claw marks trailing on his forearm. On top of that he also got what he needed for Ginger's party next week.

Plus it was not like he was going to see that thing again anyway.

So silver lining.

He threw off the covers and stretched his sleepy body.

He had stuff to do today, it was saturday so he didn't have classes at the art university, and he had to go to the market for this weeks meals.

Connor groaned as he heard the pops and cracks in his back as he made his way out of his room down the hall to the bathroom. As he began his routine of hygienics and relieving himself in the toilet his thoughts couldn't help but return to that beast woman. How could they not? After all she was responsible for his scars, the scrapes on his back… that nightmare.

He didn't plan on hiding, he told himself as he went downstairs to make himself breakfast as he ran a comb through his long silky hair, he wasn't one to give up on something. He would still venture out of course, but it would be a while before that again, but like his father says, "the hunter must be prepared before traveling through bear country".

Of course that thing certainly wasn't a bear, but it damn sure had the strength of one. God this bandage itches.

His father and mother had to move back overseas for work, back to his orginial home in America. The extra species there needed a little more time growing accustomed to the humans, and vice versa. America was a great country but it had its flaws and it was stubborn when it came to new changes.

Enter his parents. But they knew that Connor loved this country as well, and since he had already enrolled in the art university, allowed him to stay and conduct his learning while they worked.

He had become very self reliant thanks to the teachings of his parents, not to mention on top of his part time job, his parents sent payment for the house, bills, money for food and boxes of his favorite american foods… so maybe he wasn't all that self reliant…

Well he could take care of himself and others at least; such is the life of the American Extra species Ambassador's' son.

After breakfast he got dressed and thought about his incident for the 5th time this morning he finally gave a huff and decided that his father's Native American proverb rang true; if he was going to travel like that again, it would be best to know what he would be up against and how to avoid it so that _this_ ; he thought as he scratched at his bandaged arm, _doesn't_ happen again.

The library wasn't far from the market, so he made a plan to go to the library and then the market.

As he made his way to the library, he finally managed to thread the beads at his temples the way he liked, his mind went once more to the monster that attacked him.

He couldn't tell for sure what her motives were. Well lets face it, sex was her motive, sick pleasure in forcing someone and what not. It was a dominance thing or something. That wasn't that hard to figure out. But those eyes, those flaming orbs of red, the way it looked at him.

He was sure he saw something underneath her piercing gaze.

Desperation. Fear. Excitement. Desire. He couldn't be sure, but he knew it was something. It was too much to think about, some emotions were there and some werent, he could tell which, and he wanted to stop remembering her fearsome eyes.

He remembered the moment she gave him his wound.

" _ **I am tired of waiting! No more waiting!"**_

What could it…she… no keep it at _it_ , the last thing he wanted to do was sympathise or humanize that...thing.

But still what could she have meant? She was tired of waiting...

Uggh. She again… dammit.

He reached the library in a matter of minutes, and upon checking in through the door, approached the human woman at the front desk.

It was a adult caucasian woman probably around 23-25, who typed on her computer fervently as she popped her pink bubble gum. She had her hair in a loose bun, a pair of slim black glasses and a tshirt with a flying saucer on it with the japanese saying "I want to believe" on the top.

But her appearance told him that she was definitely a foreigner.

And from her gaze at him, she recognized that he was too. Well with his hair and his skin, and the obvious beads and feathers, it was apparent that he was foreign, but she didn't give him the same reaction most people he came acrossed did.

She didn't have to take 30 seconds to a minute to observe him before deciding to speak.

She also decided to speak to him in english, instead of fumbling over whether to slowly speak to him in japanese, or slowly and surely butcher the english language, and then move back and forth between the two. It had gotten to the point where while he was completely fine with meeting new people - but god damn it was taxing as hell.

"Hey sweety how ya doin. Wow, surprised to find another foreigner here." She had a nasally type of voice that was if he was being honest, was stereotypical of Boston or New Jersey. He was honestly just glad that the second sentence did not end with something about indians.

"Pretty well I suppose, likewise."

"Hard ta find anotha 'Merican round here, feels good to speak mah own words again ykno?"

Connor smiled at the woman, she was not focused at all about any of the common traits people normally were on his appearance which outside of his friends felt good to conversate like this. It had been a while since he got to fluently speak english.

"Oh yea I totally understand."

"Names Deborah Milkovich, and you?" The librarian asked as she popped her impressively sized bubble.

"Connor Awe:ri."

"Oooooh," Deborah waved her hands dramatically as if slightly agitated.

Before he had the chance to even get offended, as he was about to jump to conclusions, she completely came out of left field with her next comment.

"You got an exotic last name, Awe:ri. Gawd, hope I didn't butcher that did I?"

She continued when he shook his head.

"Pffft. Exotic name like Awe:ri… Meanwhile I'm ova here stuck wita last name that sounds like "milk-a-bitch". She said making a jerking motion with her hand. "Totally not fair."

He actually found himself laughing at that comment. She was awesome! Like a caucasian, Bostonian, female version of his best friend.

"Aww thanks, it's Mohawk. It means "heart" or "brave soul"."

"Uggh spare me the story of brilliance." Deborah groaned as they both shared another chuckle.

"So what can I do for ya?"

"Do you think that you can help me do some… research of extra species?"

Deborahs eyes narrowed behind her glasses but her demeanor and attitude didnt change.

"Of course. *pop!* What type of extra species are ya looking ta… research?"

"Well I don't know the name or genus for sure but-"

"Humph. I bet ya dont." The girl huffed at him. Her chummy attitude began to change and needless to say it confused him.

"Well I mean it… *ahem* she had wolf like features, and umm… red eyes and there was… uhh… like ykno… fire, i mean its a little difficult to picture at the moment but,"

Connor stated with a relaxed smile as he put his good forearm on the counter and leaned towards her in a friendly manner.

"Maybe you could help me out."

Just then Deborah jumped up, her wheeled chair creaking in protest to the abrupt movement as she did so.

"I knew it! Ya sick bastaud!"

Connor shot up, alarmed and confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?!"

"Ya hear about em from ya sicko friends and now ya wanna see whatcha missin huh?!" Deborah screeched as she picked up a dictionary and hurled it at him.

With the reflexes of a deer, Connor managed to duck before the book could make contact. He did however feel the weight and power behind the book as it clipped one of his feathers.

Deborah had a very good arm.

"No wait im not-"

"Well not this time buddy! Not in MAH LIBRARY! Not on MAH SHIFT!"

Connor was about to dodge a second book as she reached for a heavy looking thesaurus but he managed to pull down his long sleeve shirt to reveal the bloody bandage.

"I was asking because of this!" He quickly screeched. What was it with women and being so… violent here?

Just like that the thesaurus clattered on the ground behind the desk. Deborah went from chummy friendly, to violent bostonian, to mother hen in a matter of seconds.

Impressive and alarming.

"Oh my gawd honey what happened?!"

" I went to Mihara for an art project and this red eyed extra species attacked me. I was just trying to find out why." Connor stated. He didn't feel the need to add on the attempted rape, he had only just met her, and while he did frequent this library, this was the first time he had came on Deborah's shift.

Deborah sensed or put two and two together that there was more to this then he was letting on, but thankfully she didn't pry.

"I'm so sorry sweety. And, I'm also sorry about… that… It's ah... been ah really… eventful month."

"It's fine." Connor reassured her. "Truly it is Ms. Deborah." he said to stop her protests and apologies.

"Please ," the librarian sighed, as if tired from the incident. " just call me Deborah, Connor. Debbie and Debs to mah friends is fine but i prefer Deborah. Plus we aint exactly friends yet sweety" she stated smiling in an effort to return to the relationship to its former status of strangers becoming friends. Connor happily accepted as he returned to his former attitude before experiencing the business end of her dictionary.

"So Deborah," Connor asked in a friendly yet cautious tone. "Can you help me out with this mystery extra species?"

Deborah sighed again as she chewed her gum and rummaged through her desk, making quite the ruckus. It wasn't so much his request, it was that she didn't want to have to fetch that damn book again.

Connor watched as Deborah pulled a book out from the depths of her librarian desk, and handed it to him. The title read in Japanese _The Encyclopedia of Extra species Volume 4_. Despite looking like a very ancient book, the very bindings looking as if it would snap if not handled with care, he noticed that the encyclopedia had a surprising lack of dust. Each volume that Deborah pulled from underneath her desk 1-5 had varying degrees of dust on them, indicating how much use they had endured recently.

Volume four had little to none on it.

"This volume has the Lupinus genus. If your attackah was ah wolf species, they'll be in this volume." Deborah sighed tiredly.

Connor graciously took the book from the librarian, thanking her as he took a seat at one of the tables near her desk. He couldn't help but wonder what was making her so...agitated to say the least about this collection of book volumes. The government officially released these volumes of information about the extra species a few years ago, but these volumes had been around longer than that judging by the look of wear on each volume. But not many people were actively researching or studying the extra species which made his question her reason for the… book hurlings. He pondered what could have possibly been wrong with the volumes as he flipped through the ancient volume looking for his attacker. He flipped through old pictures, some accurate, and some pushing the boundaries of their actual realities, such as the overly exaggerated ink sketches depicting mermaids as bald reptilian looking fish people with extended mouths, next to the limited information on each extra species of the time.

Connor then discovered that these pictures were copied from other books, with different accounts and descriptions from various different sources with either fake images and hoaxes, or horribly rendered pictures with glimpses of the extra spe in question, and finally an actually accurate image of the extra species such as the merpeople and their cousins were placed by near the end of the entry- wait What the Hell?

Connor repeated his thought of "What the hell?" aloud as he noticed that the two pages that should have revealed the accurate image of the mermaid was stuck to the page that had the complete bio information on the extra species.

Connor heard the loud pop of bubblegum from across where he was sitting and a huffy grunt from the Bostonian Librarian as she glanced over in his direction as she continued typing on her computer.

He tried to pry the pages apart, but found that they were somewhat… stuck? What was going on here?

He tried hard and- shit!

The page tore with a pop. He could do nothing but cover his mouth in shock as he accidentally ripped the pages apart.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Deborah, I didn't mean to I swear!" Connor said, as it was his turn to apologize profusely to the other party.

Then he noticed something strange on the page. True the paper had torn, but it had only torn in one area. As of some sort of adhesive was places like the bare breasts and face of the mermaid…

"Deborah looked as if there was a combination of apolgetic emotion and disgust all over her face.

"I'm sorry sweety," she said as she took off her glasses to pinch her nose. "Like i said alotta people wanted that book. Boys specifically."

"Wha… what do you mean boys….Awwwww! Fucking GROSS!"

"I know!" Deborah raised her voice in a agreement. "I can't even check those books out ta people anymoah! Kept getting in back with little sticky surprises dropping hints about each boys different "favorites" n "tastes" and shit. Its fuckin disgastin the little animahls."

"Oh cmon guys." Connor said to noone in particular as he carefully continued to flip past the merpeople to the try and reach the lupin extra species.

He finally made it, having a close call with a sticky surprise on a poor lamia, whose entry was just completly ruined, and almost touched a dragonnewt that was… ugggh… still wet. He was gonna have to scrub his hands with bleach after sighed in relief when he made it to the Lupine extra species, the first entry being that of an innocent looking Kobold. His eyes skimmed over the wolf extra species bio or behavior. _Determined, Loyal, Friendly,_ He was just glad that she was _dry_.

He flipped through the wolves trying to find a relative photo or description that would relate with his attacker. Flipping past the Kikimora, and the Werewolf - or to be more accurate for modern day, "Wolf Woman", he began to doubt if this thing was truly in this book. The volume was pretty old, maybe that thing that tried to… rape him… wasn't even in this book. Maybe it wasnt even an extra species…

Connor's suspicions were proved wrong as he flipped to the next page and finally flipped onto the page of the extra species entry labeled "Hellhound". The picture that was placed was another image from a different book. Older than this one maybe if not as old. A norse image of the great wolf Fenrir from Norse Mythology. The wolf that would kill Odin and swallow the world. With comments from the writer of the volume describing how its strength was probably relative to its size. Of how it was a demon from the pits of hell itself, here to collect or feast on the souls of the damned. More images of black dogs with fiery red eyes throughout the world mythologies were coming up in this entry, and it was beginning to become a little unnerving as he continued reading. Images of ghostly looking dogs with matted fur with only the piercing red eyes to contrast from a face had had little to no features in the image. Connor had to take a quick break and close the book for a second, as the ferocious gaze of these beasts seemed to stare straight into his soul. While it may have been interesting, slighly to him, and from the way this book was used, more to the previous gentleman who *ahem* used it for "research", it was all the more unnerving due to his real life encounter with this… monster. He finally began to read of the hellhounds entry, however, he found a smaller book to place over the haunting images of the "Black Shucks" so he could read in...peace.

" _Seen and recorded near volcanic regions and witness wandering graveyards-"_ The volcanic region, the old man and his kitsune wife's warnings, they began to make sense. They had known. Connor pinched his nose as he sighed at his own stupidity. Those underwear he got rid of could have actually been the only thing keeping him safe. Seemed legit since that… thing showed up after he had ditched them.

" _Unlike the other wolf extra species recorded, they are regarded as being absolutely untamable by humans. They are carnivorous, and bold to approach humans."_

So she was looking for a meal. Connor thought as he read that sentence over and over.

" _**Or not. Either way I'm going to eat. you. up."**_

It would make sense that she was that bold. She already knew that she was faster than him and could overpower him, hence the sick game of a 10 second head start. She was playing with her food.

But there was one thing he still couldn't understand.

" _ **I AM TIRED OF WAITING! No more waiting!"**_

She couldn't have been referring to hunger. It didn't take a genius to understand what her intentions were. He was honestly trying to make this lighter than what it was, to be honest he was searching for a different reason for her ...its behavior. But he could only face the reality, especially after he continued reading.

" _Hellhounds are demons, beasts from a demonic realm. How they appeared in the realm of man is a mystery yet to be discovered. However while most of their culture and reasons for being are still enshrouded in shadow, things of note have been discovered. Hellhounds are known to attack humans, and the majority of their targets are men. However not to consume. The hellhound violates its favored male without consent and while it does has a grasp on linguistics, prefers to keep to its beastial nature of being "top dog."_

"I could have told you that." Connor said aloud to no one as he rubbed his bloody bandage.

" _As far as they are concered the human male is fragile, weak being that they should force into submission and make their own. For example, even if a man stronger than them were to appear, the only thing on their mind would be how to break the male before them into submission and make him their own. They would never even consider obeying a male._

Made him wonder who fact checked this book, mainly because this entry was unerving and very specific on a demon creature that man had little knowledge about.

 _Despite them having this sort of nature, there are many men who are fixated on taming them, believing "a dog should always be tamable." There's no end to the number of men who approach them to try to train and discipline them only to end up conversely yielding into submission themselves."_

Guys actually go out looking for these damn things? As far as Connor was concerned that thing could stay up on that mountain for all eternity! He was just glad he never had to see it again.

" _However, it's not like they have a lot of pride or anything, so even in the case when they're assaulted by a man, they don't get angry or refuse. On the contrary, they would likely gleefully accept it and enjoy being violated as a female in bestial intercourse. However, it never means they've been "broken." When the man is basking in glory thinking he has successfully forced one of them into submission, the next moment she'll counterattack and violate him in return, as if to say, "It wasn't nearly enough."_

So a rapist that doesnt mind getting raped? Connor was honestly at a loss for words. First of all why was this entry so… personal like? His words failed him. This was the thing that attacked him. some crazy psycho sex fueled wolf demon?

Next to this account he realised the reason why Deborah hated this book. There was a sketch. Though old and worn it was a very detailed ink drawing of a hellhound, every rock hard looking, every soft looking curve, this thing was a cross between a bodybuilder and a supermodel. If the supermodel was raised in the wild, and ate raw meat. Oh yea. And it was covered in cum.

He recoiled like a snake had bit him, and shook his hand wildly trying to fling off anything that could have gotten on him. He understood why Deborah was so pissed, the sketch was very well done, and left nothing to the imagination. And most likely, every guy who saw this sketch took notice, judging by how many dry crinkly, and some even still wet areas of the page.

He took a pen and managed to flip the page with it to witness the only accurate photo on the volumes record of the hellhound. A large black figure that was captured trudging through the forest brush. The glow of its blazing red eyes and fiery eyelids were the only contrast to its dark hulking frame. It looked like a sasquatch with red eyes, except sasquatch had been proven to be a mainly vegetarian creature and wasn't a horn dog for humans either. And like the others, it's glowing featureless eyes followed him. A small bit of text remained at the bottom of the page that ended the entry on the hellhound.

" _These demons have been rumored to have been created by the god of the dead to guard the underworld. Yet they broke free from his control. He who could finally tame such a beast would therefore surpass the ability of a god. Your only hope for if one of these beasts targets you is to-"_

What?! WHAT?! Connor almost tore another page by flipping so fast. He wasn't going to let this encounter ruin him of course, but if he were to travel again he needed to know the exact way of how to defeat this thing should the time arise again. And since Mihara had many great things to sketch and paint he was going to make sure he would have the upper hand this time. Of course it would probably be a year or so before he went back to Mihara but still.

So what was it? Silver? Holy water? A fire extinguisher? A chastity belt?

His heart beat faster as it dropped into his stomach. And he had never been so creeped out or saddened in his life by a few letters of text.

" _Your only hope should you be one of these beasts targets is to hide and pray it does not find you."_

He felt his heart throb his eyes throb, almost threatening to water from fear as he registered the text in the book. He began to have a mini panic attack before he felt a hand on his shoulder that made him jump.

"Oh honey," Deborah said. He was so wrapped up in his dilemma he hadn't even noticed that she had moved behind him and read over his shoulder. "Thats what attacked ya aint it?" She whispered softly to him.

When he didnt answer she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug. She was definitely a mother hen right about now.

"Did it...?" Deborah began to ask,and then breathed an audible sigh of relief as he shook his head against her shoulder.

Connor didnt cry, why would he? He had survived the encounter with the demon with his dignity intact and unscathed for the most part. But it felt like an entire world had been lifted off his shoulders from Deborah's comfort. And he didn't even have to open his mouth. And you know what? He felt a hundred times better.

"I am so sorry that happened to ya. But that thing is far away from here. So there's no need to be scared. Ok?"

She pulled from the hug and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, if ya eva need ta… ykno talk… about this whole thing. I'm here. Alrigh?"

She brightened up more when he began to smile again.

"I thought that luxury was resorted only for friends, Ms. Milkovich."

"Ehh," she smirked as she punched him in the arm. "Ya starten ta grow on me Awe:ri. Plus ya don't seem like the clingy type."

"Besides, imma Bostonian! I can make friends with the other chic on the business end of mah hands in tha middle ova bar fight!"

Connor was about to say something else, until a kid who looked around the middle school age got both of their attention.

"Yo! whatsup Ms. Milkovich!" The boy casually and rather loudly exclaimed.

Connor watched with his very eyes as Deborah's eyes and expression went from that of apologetic, then to friendly, then to the suspicious and dark in a matter of seconds.

"Ohhh," Deborah began as she leaned across the table. "Hello Issei. How-uh hows that report going?"

Issei, red faced with a perverted smile he was trying and failing to hide. He rubbed the back of his neck with a glassy eyed look.

"Uhh yea, yea it's going well. Going heh heh really well actually."

Deborah who obviously was getting more agitated by the second, began to drum her fingers on the desk.

"Uh huh, so this "report" on extra species should be just about wrapped up huh?"

"Yea…" Issei said getting closer to the desk. "I just need to see that book again, heheh and then I'll have everything I need…"

Connor could practically see the steam coming from his nose as he drooled reaching for the Volume.

Quicker than he could take it Deborah snatched the volume.

"Issei lemme ask ya something. How many words are mandatory for this uh… book report for ya?"

"Uhhh, well I mean, ykno uhhhh its a long report... " Issei muttered before lunging for the book. **THWACK!**

He was met with a thick thesaurus to the face, sending the student sprawling backwards and landing on his ass.

Connor was abosultely dumbfounded at how quick on the draw Deborah was. He looked behind her and around her as well because he was honestly confused as to where she produced the thesaurus from. There were no other books around for the next 5 feet. How did she…

Connor had not time to process the seemingly god like power this Bostonian possessed, because while he only had a taste, Issei discovered the full on wrath of Deborah.

"I knew it! Issei ya sick piece-a shit!" She shrieked as she hurled the same dictionary at him with impressive accuracy, and smacking the young lecher in the face. The middle school pervert scrambled to his fours and tried to skitter away before a second book smacked him square in the rear, sending him face first into the linoleum floor. Connor witnessed the rage of the librarian as the boy managed to pick himself up and sprint out the door.

"The next time ah see yous in heya, it had betta be to check outta book about dinosaurs or sharks, othawise I'll smash ya dick with my dictionary! And yea that was a play on words ya neanderthalic ingrate! Read somethin otha than smut and you'd oughta know that!" Her bostonian accent coming to a head as she seethed her rage at the young lecher.

Without turning towards him she hefted the thesaurus as if testing the weight of a baseball.

"Sorry ya had to see that sweetie." She apologized as she moved as if she was taking aim at something.

"That's ok…" Connor said awkwardly trying to laugh off the incident. He was glad that her anger was no longer towards him definitely.

"Should've got a shot in for me," he chuckled awkwardly. "I think I touched his sloppy seconds."

Deborah had yet to look at him still, as she hurled the dictionary. It sailed out the door and ended its journey out of Connor's line of sight with a **thump**! And a yelp from the unseen escaping lecher.

"There's ya shot." She said simply. Connor made a mental note to never get on Deborah's bad side.

Looking at the clock he realised that he spent more time here that he needed and had to make it to the market soon.

Upon explaining his leave to Deborah she stopped him.

"I been meanin to tell ya," She said as she took a pen and scribbled down on a piece of paper.

"That's not the only book I got on Hellhounds." She continued making the native americans eyebrows raise.

"Ah course I hid the book somewhere so I didnt have ta deal with this on a bigger scale, but you seem to not have any intention on molesting my literature so I can give it to ya if ya want."

"Really? What is it?"

"It's a journal, guy named Sukiru or somethin. Actually had a relationship with one of those things. It's a rare find, he only wrote in the one and never published it, and a lotta men have been sniffin round lookin for it here."

"You want to let me a check out a book that is that rare?" Connor asked in disbelief.

"You can have that damn thing if ya want. Help ya be prepared for next time on Mihara." She said clapping his shoulder and giving him the paper she scribbled on.

"Besides its going to a good owner, and I can chase away all the bastuds who keep tryin ta find it here. Why tell a lie? The truth is better : It ain't here asshole."

"Really? Thank you Deborah."

"Dont sweat it Awe:ri. I should have found it before tomorrow ends. Come by anytime. And i wasn't kidding about the numba, call anytime. Well… at night my boyfriend will probably answer but he'll understand i'm helping a friend." She said giving him a friendly wink and earning a warm smile from him.

He left the library feeling refreshed, and relieved. He had made himself a new friend, and also he was more wiser and therefore would be more cauious about the "Black Shuck" that lurk around Mihara. Or graveyards. Or anywhere volcanicly active for that matter. Maybe he should see where that old couple got those underwear. Provided that they fit and not "one size fits all." From expereice that was not his brand.

Connor continued about his day without a hitch. He acquired the necessary ingredients for his meals for the week. He felt better. Alot better, knowing that he wasn't alone in this experience. That he had friends who could help him when he needed to talk. And this night he actually went to bed with a good dream.

Connor awoke the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing on his nightstand. Reading the caller id that was the gun emoji infront of the name _Marcus_ followed by the poop emoji, he answered.

"Mmmmmugrh, 'Lo?" he grumbled into the reciever as he lazily held the phone to his face.

"SUP FOO!" the voice on the other end screamed causing him to flinch and nearly drop his phone.

"Uggggh cmon man." Connor grumbled, as he heard manaical laughter on the other end.

"Wake you up didn't I?" Marcus asked him with a snicker.

"Did you just shriek in public you fucking banshee?"

"S'not like anyone here can understand me, besides if they could, what could they say?"

"Get this boy a straight jacket?" Connor asked rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"Oh Hardy Hurrr."

"Mmmmm. So you back in town?"

"You know it bro, what type of friend would I be if I didn't let you know I was?"

"...A quieter one?"

"Mmmmm. Maybe I should respond with a fuck you to that good sir."

"The Fuck you has been accepted."

"Excellent. So I have a few errands to run but I'll be back by the house in a bit. I want to see this painting dude." Well he certainly got more than a painting on MIhara so that was a conversation they were inevitably going to have, but Connor just woke up, so he figured he would cross that bridge with Marcus when he got to it. The two talked a while on speaker as Connor took a quick shower before the day began.

"So ykno give Kenai a kiss for me."

Connor's eyes snapped open. KENAI! He was so busy with the library yesterday he forgot to go pick up Kenai.

"Oh my god." Connor whispered into the phone as he sprang from his bed to get dressed. His entire body cracking and popping in a chorus of noise as he dashed for the closet.

"You forgot to get her didn't you?"

"Things… came up yesterday…" He grunted struggling to put on a pair of jeans.

"She's not gonna be happy ykno."

"Don't you think I know that?" He said moving down the stairs as quickly as a man trying to put on shoes while moving down the stairs could.

"Well I'm going to let you deal with that… I'll pry her off you later, ykno...If there is anything left of ya."

"My hero." Connor grumbled as his best friend hung up on him. He didn't have time to ponder any of this, He had to pick up Kenai before she literally killed someone. Well maybe not literally, he honestly had no idea what she was capable of. She was tame enough but he truly didnt know what she did when he wasnt around.

He yanked the door open, to nearly crash into another person, at his door just as she was about to knock on the door.

He recognized the shades and immediatly identified the woman as his savior from a few days ago.

"Hello Mr. Awe:ri." Ms. Smith greeted the man who was trying to fix his hair into a ponytail and get his left shoe on his foot at the same time.

"Hi…*grunt* Commander Smith was it?"

"Ms. will do just fine Mr. Awe:ri."

"*grunt* yea… ok…"

"Have I come at a bad time?" Smith asked as she streched slightly, and made a move to go inside his dwelling.

"Yes." Connor panted finally slipping the damn shoe on and standing up straight. This answer caused the M.O.N leader to arch an eyebrow and stop in her tracks. That was certainly a first. Usually people would drop what they were doing when they heard that question. Mr. Awe:ri was certainly different indeed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Awe:ri but this can't wait." Smith said in a apologetic tone.

"I'll say!" Zombina said leaning against the large moving truck parked in front of Connor's house. There was literally no better time to do this. Not with a flaming ticking time bomb in the back of this van.

Connor stopped trying to move past the M.O.N leader and gave a look of alert worriedness.

"What... whats wrong?"

"Well nothing is wrong per se, but we have an assignment for you."

"Uh… why me?" He said tapping his foot silently, trying to speed the conversation along. If she was here to check his injuries or to get a testimony, that could wait. His girl Kenai could not.

"When we evacuated you from Mihara I noticed something about you. Your name. Awe:ri. That's the last name for the American Extra Species ambassadors is it not?"

Shit. Sorry Kenai, there is going to be a slight set back.

"Sorry, Ms. Smith, usually its my parents who handle ambassador behaviors such as these, I can give you their contact information if you-"

"See that's the thing…" Smith began, already formulating a lie in her head to justify the nuclear warhead they were about to drop on this poor boy.

"An extra species has applied for the cultural exchange program, but her host family… *ahem* got cold feet… before she could arrive and pulled out of the program. Now she is here and has no dwelling."

"Well I mean… I don't think… maybe… can't she...?"

"Stay with us?" Zombina chirped from the van. "Where do you think shes been dude?"

Smith shot a glare at the zombie from behind her shades, causing her undead friend to simply huff and shrug.

"Thats true. She has been staying with us, but we are about to go on a couple of missions and it would just not be safe for her to be alone at our agency."

"Wouldnt that be the safest place for her?" Connor asked causing the two women to flinch.

"I mean your agency is designed to protect the intrests of extra species right."

This time it was Zombina's turn to chime in and save the day.

"You think its wise to leave a new extra species unsupervised, at a military-esque base, with loads of guns lying around?"

Before Connor could ask why a military base would just leave guns lying around for anyone to find them, Smith continued.

"As the ambassadors son, surely it wouldnt be to much trouble to house an extra species until… we find her a new host family?"

At this point Connor felt the passion of his parents words biting in his brain, how they were fighting to give extra species the same rights and live the same way. As the ambassador's son, it would probably be in his best interests, or at least for his family's reputation to have an opened door to an extra species in need.

But at the same time, his parents were the ambassadors not him. He didn't want to be babysitting some lamb extra species, or something with teeth since her original host family got "cold feet".

The physical war within himself raged on his face as he rocked his head slowly back and forth, changing his facial expressions as he weighed his options.

Eventually family honor and reputation won out over his own wants. The extra species was already here. Who was he to send her away.

His parents owed him big time after this.

"Ugggh….. s-sure..sure… it's...uhh...its no problem, I think that i can house her for a little while." He finally said pinching the bridge of his nose, then putting on a happy face.

"Excellent!" Smith smiled as Zombina walked to the door on the back of the truck.

"But… just listen… now is… a really weird time." Connor sighed, rubbing his arm.

"We understand that Mr. Awe:ri, but your parents are the prime examples for the your country back home, and we thought who better to set a strong example than-"

"Yea-yea i got it," Connor sighed. "Yes I can take care of an extra species." He supposed he could house an extra species for a little while. "Shouldn't be to hard."

Connor chuckled slightly, a new face should help him forget about the recent events.

"So what type of extra species am I talking in exactly? I should probably make sure I have enough for them to eat."

The zombie leaning against the van snorted. "Trust me, your gonna wanna take a trip to the butcher shop."

Connor shrugged, he could bond with her over meat or something. A Bright side he guessed. But then again he hadnt met the girl, so he had no idea her mannerisms and what not. This was really a lot to take in at once.

"Oh ok so Carnivore."

"Heh, oh yea." Zombina snorted from her post on the truck.

Pinching the bridge his nose, he decided to play the nice host for now, so things could move along and he could go retrieve Kenai before she killed someone, or him.

"Thats ok," he finally said. Realising he had no idea what he was exactly getting himself into he decided to press the issue further, just so he could have clarification on his new...house guest.

"So what exactly am I dealing with here?" Connor asked. If there was to be a third (or fourth because of Marcus constantly being well...there) mouth to feed he needed to know how much meet it was going to take to keep a girl this mystery one fed.

"Kobold? Kitsune?...Wolf girl?"

Once again the walking stiff snorted, and once again he felt uneasy.

"In a sense."

Connor wanted to know who he was dealing with but it seemed like they were very reluctant to give a straightforward answer.

He then realised that he had been asking all the wrong questions. Instead of wondering the class of this extra species, he should have been asking why the host family that was _supposed_ to house her got cold feet.

When he heard the back of the truck open, something told him it wasnt because she was a loud sleeper.

Especially when he saw the large purpleish talons grip the side of the truck.

His blood ran cold as Smith cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses as the bane of his nightmare, the cause of his injuries, his would-be-rapist stepped out of the van.

"Soooo… dont be mad…"

"Guess who?" The black shuck, the demon dog, the hellhound asked as her devilish eyes bore into his very being.

He heart nearly stopped.

Once again like his dream the world slowed. He felt weak, sluggish, and too slow to stop the demon. And like his dream all his could do was scream as the darkness moved with inhuman speed to envelop him.

…...

 **So yea. Fucking cliff hanger. Rape time? Maybe! You dont know! Thats the point of a cliff hanger!**

 **Like I said this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I straight up was like Ehh good enough to hold the lions of fanfiction over for a while.**

 **So lets cut to the chase, I already whored myself out up above with the whole " DM me and make me finish this RWBY chapter" so lets just hop right into the reviews.**

 **Gaspachu - I know it's been a while. I've been busy packing for college, eating, masturbating, and being lazy. Procrastination is the mother of all bad habits. But she is a mother so we must respect her. I hope cleaned up the second chapter to make it more legible. But I couldn't find much wrong with it aside from a few letters out of place. If it reads weird its probably supposed to read weird. I will do another once over tho just to be safe.**

 **Yea this is supposed to take place like 5- maybe 12 years ahead or something, it would be funnier if Kimhito's kids were around 12 because then they would be just learnin about sex, and shenanigans would ensue. How does Connor fit in with a bunch of hormonal 12 year old monster girls who are curious about the male body - THIS IS NOT A FUCKING LOLI FIC SO CROSS THAT OFF, AND KEEP READIN TO FIND OUT. But yea I wanted to play with the idea of the main characters still present, so thats gonna be a thing. Yes Kimhito grew somewhat of a pair and "Fucked them all".**

 **Titoneitor2.0 - yea I loved how they Portrayed Tionisha as a gentle giant, and rarely ever violent. The nickname "Puppy of mass destruction" fits her perfectly.**

 **Whatami- Awww your making me and my penis blush. I'm actually suprised that no one else had tried to tackle this hellhound idea. In a good way at least. Ykno I have been searching for this "other hellhound fic" and I have yet to find it. I'm pretty sure that the guy writing it sent me a message… should probably go find that eventually, or ykno just tell me what its called. I also am happy about the idea of making the hellhound in a way submissive. It will be a challenge to do so without compromising Sibyl's character which is always fun. The even more extrodinary part is that Connor really wants nothing to do with her in the beginning, he begins to tolerate her, and after a while its like dealing with a very...large and horndog toddler, all the while he is not trying to do anything explicitly sexual with her. I would go further into detail but I think you would like it better if you just read it ykno?**

 **Guest # 1 - Gods - "These fucking hellhounds. We cannot control them."**

 **Connor - "Sibyl please chill out."**

 **Sibyl - "no i want your native american meat Connor"**

 **Connor- "I will think about it if you please just chill out"**

 **Sibyl - "Uggh fine."**

 **Gods - "BRUH".**

 **Real talk fuck the gods lol**

 **MelkorSon - Wasnt intending on stopping dude, cant have this smut rattlin around in my dome forever.**

 **Guest #2 - dont fuck my story. She is waiting for the right words to come along and pop her cherry. As for Sibyl, she is of course going to be a cunt, but she will be a loveable cunt, unlike her sister, I will expand on her and her mate later. But needless to say as Sibyl is older, and somewhat more wiser, she will not be a cunt that you cant stand. Dont worry, I actually like the characters I make, and I probably go against the whole rule of Writers giving their characters to hard of a time. I dont like to write cringeworthy shit like a character dying or being an asshole but sometimes for the story to spread its legs and fly you have too.**

 **The Immortal Doctor Reid - Yea Somewhat Furry femdom! I have really always been the more dominant myself, and thats what Connor is leaning towards as well. He is his own man, and he doesnt like to be dominated, i shoudnt even spoil his entire sexual prefrences but lets just say that he and his dog woman are both playing the same game. In terms of dominant or submissive. which is why this is a match made in heaven, but forged in hell as while he wants to stay above water and not get raped, his defiance and how he manages too work around Sibyl's advances only makes her want him more.**

 **N7gundam - Thanks I'll try. To quote from scripture: You know you only get one shot. Do not miss your chance to blow, for opportunity comes once it a lifetime yo.**

 **-Angry White Man**

 **Dead Randy Walkin - Yea bro, pipin hot and fresh out mah butt.**

 **MickDunD - Thanks I was hoping that I was portraying the characters well. I'm glad I have proof I am.**

 **Kkyill14 - Of course you cant. Mwahahahaha. Connor's worst fear shows up, can this get any worse - You bet Jurassican!**

 **Hyperman - Sure Guest can criticize me but that doesn't mean they should. First off you didnt even make an account, so you have no right to just barge in and tell me something is wrong with my work when I don't even know who the fuck you are. Especially when it comes to telling me how to write my stories. That nasty turd had it coming. Unfortunately I was raised by my mother so, letting things go immediately has never been a strong suit for me when it comes to critiques. Judging me is fine, Ill shrug that shir right off, but when you come after something that I have poured my heart and soul into like my sketches or my writing. Prepare yourself ooman, you may be lacking in skin in a matter of minutes.**

 **I am glad that you like the story, and that you think it's out of the ordinary for Monster Musume.**

 **As you can see I was much nicer with the Guest reviews this time around.**

 **So I guess thats it then. I'm probably gonna go to bed after I post this. So ykno leave a comment and review, Like and subscribe all that youtube shit. Also DM and make me finish this RWBY chapter please.**

 **I love you all, except that one guest… im still on the fence about you…**

 **Ill see you all in the next chapter.**

 **YautjaofEarth out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am a disgrace to the tribe.**

 **Hello Oomans, Its me your friendly neighborhood alien crab faced motha fucka. And like I said, I am disappointed in myself. Honestly College has been a fucking hectic shit show. Classes could be better, and Homework is kind of hard to keep track of, but I think I'm getting a rhythm here.**

 **But thats not why I am a disgrace to my tribe. I STILL HAVEN'T WROTE THAT FUCKING FIGHT SCENE FOR TR TB & TB! Shit I haven't even been able to watch the 5th season. Partly out of being too busy, and the other half out of not wanting to stumble across something I dont wanna hear. Since the show is still going all it takes is for someone to say that something isnt true to fucking destroy the entire plot of my story for that. Thankfully I have finally gotten the motivation to finish the damn thing, so forrealzies, expect the next chapter of that before the next chapter of this. **

**But what am I saying, you guys are here for a fight between man and beast woman for the purity of a Native American dude. Your not here for RWBY, at least I think you aren't.**

 **Thats the next reason as I am a disgrace to the tribe. While this chapter is long, It isn't where I want to be with this story, but seeing as how I have a pretty good amount, and I don't see another free time like this coming soon ( this isnt even free time, It's one o'clock in the fucking morning, I have a half finished sketch to my right, and I'm blasting the fucking Land Before Time throughout my dorm room. Straight up Don't give a fuck.**

 **Real niggas cried when Littlefoot's mom died.**

 **To be honest I am surprised that this story still has such a following considering my long vacation from it. I want to thank you all for having a weird perverted interest in this smut with a plot. Lets face it because that's what it is, I type as I giggle like a mad man. I have been awake for a while.**

 **While I am still in this giggly state of Euphoria, I feel as if I should make a demand or at least a suggestion: I need more Fanfics with my tastes on this site. You guys are gettin your fix with this, for whatever reason cause I'm a shit writer, and yet here you are. I wanna get my fix on some of my own personal pairings. If you have a moment of time before reading this filler chapter, I will explain what I want. I will legit commission this from someone.**

 *** first one - Female Yautja x Male human. I am a Yautja after all. A predator can dream I suppose.**

 ***second one - Female Aragornian x Male human - ever since I played Skyrim and read the Lusty Aragornian , Its been a guilty pleasure. Kinda want to see if anyone can pull it off for me.**

 ***Final prompt - Female Deathclaw x Male Human, I would write this one myself, but I dont exactly follow the Fallout games, plus I have two other stories on my plate, If I had three i dont think I would get anything done. So here is the synopsis:**

 **Ok so this dude has been caught by bandits or something, and they don't exactly want to kill him so they give him a near impossible task to complete for them in exchange for his life. If he can do it, he lives, but if he dies they have his stuff already so no real loss. Anyway they send him to fetch something, say either the remains of someone or something that the lead bandit left somewhere, and the guy agrees obviously. He tracks the location they give him to a cave and goes inside, noticing that the whole place smells like death and rotting flesh. Turns out it's a Deathclaw lair. Exploring the bone filled cave he slips and falls into something squishy. A dead deathclaw egg. Covered in gross deathclaw he tries to focus but he realises that he isn't alone. A deathclaw is asleep on a mountain of bones. And near the Deathclaw is the remains and bag he needs to escape the bandits. His attempt to sneak up is foiled when some enemy animal invades the cave and rouses the Deathclaw, it notices him and roars and sniffs, but its attention is focused on the newer intruder so he grabs the bag and bolts. Later on he makes it back to the bandits and gives them what they want, but since he is dealing with Bandits they double cross him, they are about to kill him, but they hear a roar. The deathclaw has followed the guy back to the bandit hideout. It's a massacre. The guy tries to escape but the Deathclaw is blocking every possible path. At this point notice the deathclaw boobs. It sniffs and snorts at him, but doesn't attack. So at this point the guy is confused about what to do here as the Female Deathclaw has imprinted on him in a way and won't leave him alone. Shenanigans such as trying to eat a meal that isn't raw and forced upon him, or having to walk into a down with a FUCKING DEATHCLAW, ensue. Don't forget the smut.**

 **I'll fucking ask someone to commission something like that.**

 **Well anyway your here for a Hellhound story. I've done enough with talking your ear off. Sorry that this chapter is really just filler until I can finish the town shenanigans of Connor and Sibyl's first time out together.**

 **You know how this works with reviews. At the Bottom.**

 **I Love you all. Thanks for your support, and if you listened to that shit I was spouting above, thanks for that too.**

 **Lets do this.**

Connor was a nice person. He was generous and caring and genuinely almost never snapped off on anyone. He probably had more sass and sarcasm then the normal person but that's how he was born. Other than that he might as well have been walking around with a halo over his head. Well… I mean he fought people when he had too, and admittedly he did take a little bit of the adrenaline high to extremes, but still he didn't think that made him a bad person.

Yet here he was about to be savagely attacked by the bane of his nightmares as the world moved slowly around him. Her flaming eyes piercing his skin and making his forearm hurt as she dove like a bird of prey upon a mouse. Which lead him to ask God the question: Why do bad things happen to good people?

His screamed as he dropped backwards into a sitting position to avoid the black shucks' trajectory towards and duck as she hurtled towards him. He almost started crying when realised this was a long shot, because he remembered that unlike another furball he knew, this menacing one had claws that could grip him as she flew by.

Seriously why do bad things happen to good people?

Then. It was like God himself came out of the clouds and and said "huh, this is probably pushing it, but I guess I'll give Connor a win today."

The hellhound, this devil dog, this apex of apex predators did something that he would not have expecting in a million years.

She missed. She had the perfect opportunity, yet she sailed over his head. A rear attack. Was that necessary? That was just pouring salt into an open wound.

Literally all the sweat he was producing made his scars sting, which added to the fear.

Then she did something else he would not have expected in a million years.

She crash landed behind him. The hellhound rolled to a stop behind him, snarling and flexing her claws as she arched her back.

Connor didnt stick around to find out what tripped her up, he didn't know, and he didn't care as he scrambled towards the two M.O.N agents.

When he was safe behind Ms. Smith he decided to look back, especially when he heard the screams. Something was happening to the hellhound, that much was apparent, but what he didn't know. He watched as the Black Shuck writhed on the ground as she roared, clutching at her collar…

He then noticed that the collar she was wearing was different. Same design, complete with the same tiny skull design, except it was a metallic grey instead of purplish bronze. Oh, and blue streaks of lightning were coming from underneath the seam. There was some sort of electricity shocking the hellhound.

Smith adjusted her glasses and sighed pressing a button on a small handheld device that ceased the lightning in the collar, "She has been away from you for a while. Forgot how antsy she must have been."

Zombina appeared alongside the pair, causing the panting Native American to jump in fright.

"I'll say, That was like what? 25 foot jump right there?"

"I counted 30."

Connor finally snapped from his temporary bout of speechlessness. "Wha-wha-wha-what is th-th-that doing here!" He stammered out a terrified hiss.

"Writhing in pain onya front porch."

"No I mean," Connor hissed as he grabbed the leader of the M.O.N squad by her shoulders and forced her to face him. "What is SHE doing here? I thought It was the M.O.N squad's job to prevent attacks like that," he jerked his head deliberately towards the currently unconscious hellhound, whose large frame lay in front of his doorstep, with her lower half crushing his mother's azaleas. "From happening!"

Smith took a deep breath and put her arm around his shoulder and began to walk him towards the hellhound on the porch. Turns out that Smith was stronger then she looked, despite his feet refusing to go any further, he had no choice to do so due to the strength this woman had. Thankfully she escorted him (more quickly then she) over the hellhound and into his house.

Thankfully she looked back to her associate, "I'll talk to him, ya mind taking Mr. Awe:ri's new guest?"

"Oh sure, Leave me with the shit job." the zombie grunted as she gently kicked the unconcious extra species with her foot, with a groan.

"GUEST?!"

" Like I said, we need to talk. Please Don't get ahead of me."  
…

After about 15 mins, Zombina had finally managed to get the hellhound inside,(giving up on the gentle approach and just dragging her inside by her foot) and after about 15 mins Mr. Awe:ri had still not stopped raving and screaming despite her counterarguments. Smith was actually impressed over how quickly he had gotten over the initial fear of the Ms. Sibyl, and was currently experience a lesser extent of his fear, the more logical part, and not primal anymore. Regardless it was still squawking all the same. She calmly sipped the coffee - that she had fixed herself (ugggh some host he was- she had to find everything herself) as he continued to raise his voice asking why they would bring Ms. Sibyl to his abode.

She had already explained to him that the M.O.N squad didn't just handle the needs of humans, they took care of the extra species as well, and that in order to move along with the world and cease attacking anymore males on Mihara, on the condition that she could sign up with the cultural exchange….and that he would be her host family.

He was actually calm until he heard the last part.

While normally she would be against someone angrily speaking so close to her face, damn this coffee was good. What is this? American brewed? Taste amazi-

"Who the FUCK in their right mind would bring the attacker BACK TO the victim!" :ri screeched as he paced back and forth in front of her.

"I can't take care of her!" :ri exclaimed finally. "I don't care if my parents are Ambassadors. I won't do it!" he put his foot down as he crossed his arms.

Zombina pinched the bridge of her nose, trying not to pop the stitches as she did so. She knew this was a bad idea. He made so many valid points, about how his safety was a huge factor in this, How… the dog woman was unpredictable, and how they all knew hellhounds stopped at nothing to get what they wanted, not to mention they were more than capable to get what they wanted as well. There were just too many cons and little to no pros in Mr. Awe:ri's favor. And enlight of the altercation between herself and this hell beast two days prior to today, she was honestly siding with him on it. Her arm stitches still hurt. But she kinda wanted to see how this one would play out, so she kept quiet.

She rubbed her sore joint and stitches as she watched as Smith sipped her coffee. She probably wasn't even listening to him right now. It was always so hard to tell with those damn shades. Plus she had pretty eyes, so why cover them up? God damnit now she was getting off topic.

Smith pushed her shades up further, and once again sighed into her cup.

"OK, I understand Mr. Awe:ri,"

Wait what?

Smith turned to her, those damn shades in the way of seeing her true intent.

"Come on Zombina, I'll help you get our hound. We can take her to a nice place before she passes."

Oh my god Smith, you wouldn't.

Then Mr. Awe:ri turned his head slightly.

"Passes?"

Smith c'mon really? You're really gonna stoop this low?

"There was a reason as to why we brought her back to you Mr. Awe:ri." Smith began, resulting in Zombina crossing her arms and shifting her weight.

The reason was because her financially blinded leader wanted a bonus pay, but since that excuse obviously wouldn't fly, she wanted to see how her fearless leader would bullshit her way through this one. Not to mention, she was as curious as Awe:ri was to hear about the hellhounds apparent "passing".

Smith readjusted her shades and sighed.

"While we want your best interests in mind Mr. Awe:ri we couldnt simply forget that we have to play both sides of the field here."

"What...are you talking about…" Mr. Awe:ri asked with arched eyebrows and a questioning expression.

"We wanted to find a common ground for the both of you, but her health - for the time being unfortunately takes priority. You see, we brought her back here because she was dying."

Zombina simply stared at the human woman. She didn't blink, and to be honest if her eyes were open any wider she might accidentally tear her eyelids again, or at the worst her eye fall out again.

This was what Smith was trying to pull? The flaming stacked dog woman who looks like an accomplished weightlifter and athlete - who had no problem subduing Mr. Awe:ri three days ago (in fact was toying with him all the while) is currently on her deathbed.

Zombina could but practically taste the smell of bullshit.

Mr. Awe:ri could smell the stink too because his face had the reaction as if Smith had dropped the entire load in his hands and told him it was gold.

Smith supped at her mug unfazed. Zombina was trying to figure what her angle was for this loada crap, because that had to be honestly the worst excuse she could have given.

Then again, she herself probably couldn't have even came up with an excuse, or in the very least have the balls to use what was clearly a dud of reasoning.

Smith continued to wait, waiting for him to speak, and probably crowning the next turd of lies she was going to tell this poor man.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Mr. Awe:ri did you hear me?"

"No. No. I'm still listening." Mr. Awe:ri told her. "That was just the most stupidest fucking thing I have ever heard."

Welp this was nice. Zombina thought, a bald face lie now and a pissed off and possibly dying hellhound are what she had too look forward to later.

It's time to change the formaldehyde in your body Zom. No thanks Dop, I'll help Smith with this introduction first.

This is last time she listened to her gut. It wasn't even her gut, her gut was obliterated from that slug she took point blank from that attempted ogre robbery last spring. Thankfully there was a fat dude in the morgue who made a rather generous donation that replaced her supple waist nicely.

Last time she listens to this fat guys gut.

"From a human standpoint maybe."

Zombina's eyes snapped open, ow! Watch the eyelids remember? As she glanced back in Smith's direction.

No. Way.

"What do you mean?" :ri asked.

Yea Smith. What do you mean?

"I mean that from your perspective it may seem ridiculous but I can assure you it's not. Think about your needs, they are as simple as having food, water, and shelter. However it's more complicated with an extra species. Even moreso with their individual backgrounds and genus."

Holy shit, where is this coming from? What the fuck is even happening?

Mr. Awe:ri's expression changed slightly and he turned his head as if to be listening more intently.

"Picture a centaur Mr. Awe:ri. While they require food, water, and shelter, and while exercise is not a requirement for your body as a human, the centaur must have a form of leg work, to prevent muscle atrophy and then losing the ability to walk. Exercise is one of their mandatory needs."

The undead woman, and the native american man both were quiet as Smith continued her explanation, one processing the information, and one simply awestruck that this woman was pulling all of this out of her ass.

"Or how a lamia requires meat? Where humans can survive on only vegetables, lamia do not have the choice of a vegetarian lifestyle and require a constant supply of protein and nutrients that come from meat, to keep up with how many calories they burn simply by moving."

No. No. How does this keep happening?

"Now if we look at demonic extra species they have a needs but they are more… unorthodox to say the least. For instance nymphs and imps. When they meet someone they deem… interesting they attempt to interact with them. According to the resident dullahan at our agency this is somewhat like an imprint a duckling would have on that person. There is an energy that you produce that demons require. An aura of some sort that demons pick out due to preference. Like a vitamin or a vital medication it sustains them with a sort of energy, and like a vitamin its effects can wear off in due time. But once more like a vitamin or medication," Smith said as she smoothly helped herself to another cup of Mr. Awe:ri's coffee, that she made herself while he screamed at her.

"Prematurely taking it away can have risky side effects, or even result in death, in this case our new house guest, who has been deprived of this medication for quite some time."

"This is a lot to take in," Mr. Awe:ri finally stated as he sat down. "What are you trying to say?"

' _Yes Smith._ ' Zombina silently agreed. ' _What the fuck are you saying?! Scratch that, how much have you been holding out on us with these elaborate excuses?'_

"I'm saying that for better or worse, our resident extra species has imprinted on you… for the time being." Smith declared, quickly adding the last part.

"According to our resident dullahan, she requires at least a proximity to the aura you give off, to feed her own demonic energy. Many demonic extra species linger before going about their business once more."

"I guess I can understand that," Mr. Awe:ri said. "But remember when she was trying to sexually assault me? I suppose she was just trying to get in my proximity then too huh?"

"I haven't been able to go into an extensive discussion but based off of observation, I suppose our demonic extra species form of… behavior is probably the fastest way to obtain the energy she needs." Smith stated before cleaning her shades. " You'll have to forgive us Mr. Awe:ri as she is the first extra species of her kind we have on record, and we are unsure of how to proceed." Smith admitted with the one of the few slivers of honestly out of her spiel.

Which is another one of the reasons we brought her here too you. She needs energy, and at the same time it would be a chance for the Cultural Exchange to observe how her kind behaves, to ensure that if more of them come, this," she said pointing from him to the unconscious beast woman, "happens less often."

What. The. Fuck. There was no preparation. No warning. Smith pulled this entirely from her ass just now. Mr. Awe:ri's expression was unreadable. Probably between timid understanding and a "why me" expression. And worse, it was working on Zombina too. This penny pinching cheapskate was actually making sense.

"However since we are fully aware of the circumstance we are currently in the process of trying to create an artificial form of supplement that can sustain her. All that we ask is that she live and interact in your proximity for a few weeks."

Mr. Awe:ri opened his mouth and closed it, and repeated this action until he sat down and put his face in his hands.

This was obviously a lot to put on him. To say a few days would be one thing, but Smith was really pushing the envelope with the a few weeks bit. Not to mention the two of them come asking him to take care of his would be rapist, and give him surprisingly sound reasoning as to why. It would be a lot for Zombina too.

"A few days is one thing," Mr. Awe:ri began. "But a few weeks?"

The pair of M.O.N agents waited. One unnervingly patient behind her shades and mug while the other darted her eye back and forth between them, wishing the silence would end, but not wanting to be the one to cut it short.

Finally what sounded to be a very tired sigh came from Mr. Awe:ri.

"Can you ensure my safety through this… whatever it is?"

He finally asked, looking to tired to even formulate a proper term for the situation.

Zombina approached him with a small remote control.

"Yup," she stated showcasing the remote to him. "This is what gave her the snooze she's taking right now."

Mr. Awe:ri was perplexed by the remote to say the least.

"What did you do to her?"

Smith finished her second cup of coffee as she checked her phone. "Well we said we were going to take every precaution with this didn't we? Several Holy enchantments, a holy water blessing, possessive seals and demonic dilution galore all bundled into a pure silver shock collar that's been enhanced by the tampering, courtesy of the resident dullahan working for our agency. Think of this like… a super heavy duty obedience collar."

"There ain't much too it, cause that's basically what it is," Zombina said as she handed him the remote. "Top button is the Fire, and the knob changes the intensity."

Something told her that by his frown as he looked at the remote that he was once again somewhat doubtful, especially since the intensity was set at few short turns from the remote limit. She would be too if her only line of defense at the moment was literally set to just about as far as it will go even with all the seals and blessings, it hadn't been field tested until now.

"We also have our hotline and personal information as well." Zombina said as she handed :ri a couple cards, to Smith's quiet disdain.

"Personal Information?"

"Well we wanna be available for ya don't we? Especially with the likes of that being your exchange tenant." She gestured to the large ashen colored extra species currently sprawled and (thankfully) still unconscious near the doorway. Her head and face were rendered obscured by the jungle of long black hair that pooled around it, and the only movement was the constant rise and fall of her back.

"Plus it would be bad if anything happened to the American Extra species ambassadors' son." The zombie said putting emphasis on the son as she looked at Smith, causing the once fearless leader to _snorkt!_ into her coffee mug.

Zombina couldn't help but feel as if her heart started pumping blood instead if formaldehyde again. God she wanted to savor this one.

 _Yeah, thought about everything except that one little detail huh sweetie?_

"*cough* ahem *cough* of course! We are here to make sure that this… *clears throat* adjustment is easy for both parties. Therefore we will be therefore you Mr. Awe:ri." Smith declared as she picked up her buzzing phone.

"...Except right now because we are needed elsewhere."

"WHAT?!" Mr. Awe:ri snapped as he rose at Smith.

"YOU'RE JUST GONNA-" the trio froze, each head snapping in the direction of the sleeping hellhound when it grunted under its mountain of hair and it's burnt purple toe claws clicked on the wooden floor.

For the next minute absolute silence had befallen the group. Not one of them dared to move, or even breathe to loudly, should the beast woman be roused by the slightest noise.

The rise and fall of her back was constant, and her claws clicked against the wood once more causing the trio ( :ri more than the other two as they moved to hover over their holsters) to flinch once more.

Finally after a full five minutes passed they breathed sighs of relief.

"You're just gonna drop a flaming 7 foot bomb on me and then leave?!" Mr. Awe:ri hissed at the human woman.

It did seem like kind of a dick move, especially with Smith's declaration of "protection" being a tiny remote control that would probably, most likely become a bug zapper to that thing after a wh-wait.

"Uhhmmm, actually she's 6'7 kid." Zombina said to Awe:ri, dropping the formalities as she began to get her mindset into "the zone". Probably wasn't the best form of comfort but she was starting to focus on other matters.

"Actually, Zom, Awe:ri's got you beat. She's 6'9."

"Really? When was that established?" The zombie asked as she and her partner stepped over the hellhound.

"We remeasured her after you went to replace the formaldehyde and blood you lost."

"You mean after she ripped my arm off?"

"Yes."

"...oh yea…" Zombina said "gently" kicking the mountain of hair, and giving the ghost of a grin when her foot made contact with something hard under the black jungle.

"Forgot about that." She muttered with a shark toothed grin.

"Zombina…"

"What? She flys off the handle and tears mah freaking arm off, and I'm not entitled to a little freebie?"

"Still, to get her while she's down…"

"My arm. Her head. Seems like a pretty good deal."

"It seems a little unprofessional."

"It. Was. Over. A. Turkey leg."

"Excuse me?!" Mr. Awe:ri hissed at the two from across the prone hound.

"Look Mr. Awe:ri, we can't always be around to protect you due to our line of work."

"You haven't even done anything yet."

Smith paused for a second as Zombina snorted at his comment at her expense.

"Look kid," Zombina started as she recovered quickly to save face. "She's out like a lightbulb, let her sleep it off. You were gonna do something before we came right? We can regroup here when she's up and about again, after you took care of your business and we took care of ours."

Awe:ri's eyes snapped open at the realisation.

"Aw Shit! Kenaii!" Awe:ri exclaimed, pocketing the cards and remote as he stuffed his foot into his shoe before springing up and muttering something in english as he moved to get over the hellhound and past the agents.

"There see, he has to go get-" Zombina paused and leaned over to Smith.

"Ummm. Should we be worried that he has another person in the house?" The zombie asked in a quiet voice to her friend as she watched her set down the coffee mug on a sill near the door.

"Would it be better to have someone else to keep an eye on her?"

"...would those odds even matter?"

"Honestly, for your sake I hope so."

"What?"

"This is a high risk high reward operation after all Ms. I'm-gonna-get-the-Ambassadors'-son-to-live-with-a-rapist.

Zombina shouldn't have said something like that to her friend, but honestly this was way overdue to watch her squirm. No one honestly had this much luck.

Well she probably did but she was sure she could write off her own "luck" as just durability. No one can simply get their arm ripped off by a hellhound and walk away without… well… yea lets just go with durability cause most of her "luck" was just surviving something being blown out of or torn off of her. Can't kill what's already dead.

"So… you cool with your new… roomie?" Zombina asked Awe:ri. She knew the answer but she wanted to be prepared if they had to come back to his house today.

On one hand, she needed to worry not to push herself to far during this assignment, should she need to deal with , and on the other basically letting Smith know that they may have to comeback, as her easily distracted leader was more than likely to go off and do her own thing if not reminded about one of her cultural exchange assignments.

"No. We are discussing this further after we're finished with our respective...tasks." Awe:ri decided obviously miffed, yet surprisingly still trying to be professional.

"Ok, noted." Zombina said giving a sideways glance at her leader who let out a soft grunt in response. She liked that grunt.

"So… what about her?" Zombina asked, causing the trio to look down at the unconscious hellhound.

Awe:ri being the closest to the beastwoman, barely gave her a sideways glance before trying to squeeze in between the women towards the door.

"Mmmm….Let her sleep. Ykno? It'll be good for her to get used to her new surroundings….when she wakes u-"

Just then a ashen black paw, snapped up faster than a rattlesnake and latched on to Awe:ri's calf causing him to shriek.

"RAAAAH! I'LL KILL YOU YOU SHADE WEARING BITCH!"

…

This was all too much.

Not only was this...this… thing, the bane of his nightmare. The black wolf. It was back. But it was going to be squatting at his house.

"So… what about her?" The M.O.N agent asked.

If he was being completely honest he didnt care what happened to this… violent sex crazed demon. Yea that's what she was.

Ugggh, fuck this. He couldn't think about this now. Marcus was coming home, he hadn't gone to get Kenaii yet, and she was totally gonna ream him for it. There was literally to much going on for him to focus on anything this major.

"Aah," Connor huffed. A demon was currently unconscious on his floor. The only good word in that sentence was "unconscious".

"Mmmm…. let her sleep," he said, "be good for her to get used to her new surroundings,"

And he could comeback with more people.

"...when she wakes u-" just then he felt a pressure around his leg resulting in a shrill yelp and a cat like leap that broke the extra species grip and sent him propelling forward and landing in a crouch that would have made spiderman proud.

He turned his full body round and was already backpedaling through the door on all fours as he saw the roused demoness, her flaming eyes completely red and the inside of her throat glowing magma hot through her bared fangs.

"RAAAAAAAH!" The demoness roared as if being jolted awake. Connor knew that noise. It was a noise one made when waking from a dream they wanted no part in. The hellhound had snapped herself out of her forced sedation.

"I'LL KILL YOU YOU SHADE WEARING BITCH!" The hellhound snarled.

She was scary enough due to the trauma she put him through. It didn't help that most of her features were enshrouded in the shadow of her hair, leaving him with an all to familiar image. The glowing eyes of the black shucks of the books. Detail-less glowing red orbs of a simple yet terrifying image of a beast from the depths of hell.

The glowing fang filled mouth was new, but it didn't help in the slightest.

"Was I just speaking to myself ? Or did you simply choose to disregard all the rules of this engagement?" Agent Smith asked the prone extra species, picking up where they must have left off before the hellhound went down.

"Rules rules rules with you people." The hellhound hissed as she began to rise, her chain linked apparel making its presence known as she got up.

"How am I supposed to remember them all?" The glowing red orbs asked from under the jungle of hair with a hint of sarcasm with her snarky comment.

"Since they're the only thing saving your ass from sitting in that cave again I suggest ya try." The zombie agent told the hellhound.

A snarl from the beast was cut short as her orbs narrowed, and then widened in a calm manner.

Standing at her full height and brushing her hair off the top of her head and letting it pool behind her, she polished her claws on the side of her breast and inspected them.

"How's your arm, stiff?" She smirked before knitting her paws together and stretching as a non verbal threat, displaying her muscles and power.

"Fine," the zombie agent stated as she reached into her jacket where her holster was, as another non verbal threat. "Did you have a nice nap?"

The hellhound growled at the zombie, before Ms. Smith stepped in again.

"If you don't want to take another I suggest you listen to me." She calmly said.

The demon's eyes narrowed as she turned to Agent Smith, not forgetting the woman who apparently wronged her.

"We'll see how well you listen without an ear!" The hellhound roared and took swipe at Smith.

The human didn't look phased, she didn't even flinch, and Connor saw why as the claws never made contact, stopping inches before her face.

The collar activated again causing the beast woman to convulse where she stood as blue lightning streaked round the collar, causing a growl of pain came from her before she pulled her paw away, gasping as she dropped to a kneel, clutching at her neck.

Connor remembered the mentioning of all the seals and enchantments placed on the collar, and realised that those charms were to prevent her from doing any harm to anyone. He fingered the remote in his pocket, guessing that the manual device was for when she wanted to be a lover instead of a fighter.

The hellhound seemed to realise this at the same time as him, as her claws made a clicking noise as she ran them over the collar's metal.

"Heh," she coughed and snorted, "you think a little shock is enough to stop me? Your dead. Wrong!" She exclaimed, gripping the collar and yanking down. Only that the collar remained where it was.

The hellhound yanked again, and true to its nature, the collar did not falter.

Snarling she began to pull and tug harder. "As...soon...grrrrrrrrr! As...I...get this….off!

Tugging hard enough to have her the muscles in her biceps strain against her ashen skin, and a strained snarl from the beast herself, until her claws gave out with a loud _SHNNIINK!_ as they sparked and scraped against the metal and sent her tumbling backwards.

Agent Smith stepped over to the hellhound now laying on her back, angrily panting, and leaned over her.

"Are you very much done testing your "arrangements" ?"

She asked the beast woman, who glared at her, angrily snorted plumes of smoke from her nostrils like a bull, and then as a final act of defiance, hocked a loogie at the agent's shoe before tiredly letting her head hit the wooden floor.

Kind of childish if he was being completely honest. But then again he managed to not talk to Marcus for 3 days after he ate the last of the oreos, when he knew Connor had called dibs.

"Excellent." Smith stated blandly. "The collar is for the protection of others around you, and your Host Family's safety. Especially after you made such a _impression_ on him."

Connor began to make his move. Not just because she mentioned his injury, but because the hellhound had become very quiet after a small growl. If she was anything like Marcus, when he went quiet, it would only be a matter of time before he lost interest in what you were trying to scold or lecture him about and his eyes would go dead, or worse : wander.

Oh God he hoped that Marcus was easy to locate. When he came back with him and Kenai he could better handle the situation.

Until then he was more than happy to let Smith and Ms. Zombina handle the fallout of this before taking care of business.

He slowly stood up in a crouch and began to slowly make his way to the moving truck.

"Sexual assault is no laughing matter here . And it will not be tolerated around us. The next time you want to pull a stunt like what you did on Mihara there will be consequences."

 _Good. Lay into her Smith. Nice job taking charge! I would have gone with one more strike and you're out , but hey I'm biased as hell._ Connor thought as he quietly moved towards the truck, once he broke the line of sight he was home free. There would be nothing the demon could do but wait until everyone got back.

"Now this man," Smith continued pointing diRECTLY AT- NO SMITH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!

"Has opened his home to you. The least you can do is treat him like one instead of a piece of meat."

If he could, he would have died on the spot. He squeezed his eyes shut, hung his head and all but drew blood as he bit his tongue to keep from screaming as this dumbass ruined everything.

His heart rate quickened as the demon looked passed Agent Smith, and then a fanged grin began to formed on her face.

He avoided her gaze just as they were about to lock eyes and turned around, about to make a beeline for the end of the road.

" :ri? Oooop." Smith said as if _just_ now figuring out that he was trying to avoid the hellhound.

"Yea, he was in the middle of something before we showed up right?"

Honestly all Connor could do was facepalm.

"Yea he was." Zombina said pulling her face from her hand.

"Well honestly I was going to run some...very important errands."

Then the worst thing that could have happened happened.

The hellhound who got to her feet in the time it took for him to finish his excuse spoke up once more.

"Oh good, well," the demon grinned at him before taking steps towards the doorway. "What are we waiting for?"

Apparently this was a situation the M.O.N agents didn't want a part of either.

"Well actually…"

"We think…"

"Maybe you could remain here."

The hellhound snorted at that comment as if it was the dumbest thing she had ever heard.

"And why would I do that?"

The agents exchanged glances as the hellhound began to push her way past them out the door, to Connor's discomfort as he began to take steps backwards.

He didnt know what provoked him to speak up, maybe a chance to get away by making a valid excuse, he didnt know.

But he certainly felt even more unsafe when her ears, then her eyes snapped to his direction when he spoke up.

"I think maybe she should stay here and… get used to the surroundings of my house."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yep." He awkwardly finished, putting his hands in his pockets and trying to not be the center of attention to these women anymore.

"Mmmmmm. Nah." The hellhound decided before making her way past the M.O.N agents and walking towards him, which he did not like even more.

"Ms. Hound I believe it would be wise to stay at-"

"You are the last person who I would ever listen too Shady." The hellhound snapped, making Connor even more uncomfortable as she approached.

"Besides, when we come back," she stated leaning forward giving him basically the most shameless peepshow he had ever had in his life. Hell the only peepshow he had ever had in his life! Which would have been cool, if he wasn't being approached by the demon who assaulted and physically scarred him, oh yea and had his back against a moving van.

The hellhound leaned down to just about his eye level, if not above it so he could see her breasts struggling aimlessly to escape the prison that was her bra.

"You can give me the grand tour." She purred.

His throat was dry, he could barely swallow. Connor was certain that if he attempted to do anything to change his stoic frown, he would have a nervous breakdown. This… this…. beast had the nerve… he was not gonna show her ANYTHING.

He was really off his game. This demon had him shook. It wasnt like him to not have a sarcastic comment already locked and loaded and ready to fire. He realised how off his game he really was when she was trying touch his cheek.

He didnt like this. How she was getting this sick pleasure out of something so… taboo for regular people. Not to mention how bold she was, even with the people who are to stop her from doing this, right behind her.

He made sure that she was made aware of his displeasure when he smacked her ha…paw…grabbers away with the speed of a viper. He didn't make eye contact, he couldn't. Despite his defiance he...just wasn't ready to look this demon in the eye. Lest all the fear, images of her kind, and trauma she dealt him bubble over. Then he truly would lose this battle.

But his expression never wavered from the stoic, focusing on one point behind the demon past her underarm.

He finally managed to dryly swallow when that fanged smile began to creep across her face from the corner of his eye.

"Mm. Feisty. I can fix that."

As if God himself once again threw Connor a bone, The undead M.O.N agent managed to slip under the hellhounds arm, and hooking her own around his neck, dragged them both out from the demon's straddling position.

"Alrighty!" Zombina said as she began to lead him quickly down the sidewalk, dragging out her 'alrighty' so he was able to salvage his dignity with a long, thankful, sigh.

"So, you had some errands to run? And what's that? Downtown? Wowzers! Looks like we're headed the same way kid!" Zombina exclaimed as she continued her one sided conversation as they moved further from the demon.

"Uuuuh, Rude!" The demon stated after a grunt as she lunged and while she thankfully missed Connor's shoulder, she grabbed the agents arm.

"We weren't finished talking."

He saw the agent reach for her jacket holster, the demons arm was grabbed by another : Ms. Smith.

"What a coincidence," she said flashing her remote to the hellhound, as a non verbal 'easy way or hard way' gesture.

"Neither are we."

…

 **DescentdentofDarkness:** I mean. Rape should'nt sit well at all. Male or Female, its just that society has trained us to believe that an older woman taking advantage of a younger man, is something to be congratulated. Rape is still rape. Not to get all preachy. But yea you right fam. Connor isnt one to roll over because someone tells him too. Like I've said before he's his own man. And due to first impressions (literally) being lasting, he wont bbe so eager to accept Sibyls overzealous affections. Expect a lot of heated arguments that will result in Sibyl being confused as to why something isn't allowed.

 **Vantage77:** Thanks! I appriciate your attention to detail. I also like how they have a different mindset then we do. Oh yea dont you worry, Smith will get plenty more than what she got in this chapter. But you have to admit that no one has reported her for making mistakes like these she must be lucky as hell.

 **BukkakeNoJutsu :** We are all ok with this.

 **Reasonable Man** : Broken dishes and furniture are to be expected. Hopefully in the next chapter. Fights for dominace and verbal debates are to be expected amongst these two. What happens when a unstoppable force meets an immovable object. It's going to be fun trying to accomodate Sibyl to everyday human life. Can you imagine? Minor spoiler: Connor is going to be very adamant about dental hygiene.

 **Dragonsgifte:** I dont intend to stop just yet. It hasnt gotten fun yet. Dont worru about Ilithyia, she will be along, but not for a while.

 **Claidheamh Mohr:** I'm trying to ignore the ignorant comments but I am just so damn petty. I had fun writing Deborah because she was the first time I could truly put an accent onto paper. There was my RWBY fic with Sheera but its hard to write an exotic accent like a colombian one onto paper. I want Deborah to be a human counterpart to Sibyl, so it'll be move fun for you guys to witness what happens with two head strong women butt heads. Its gonna be sweet. I really hope you get some progress done on your hellhound story.

 **Well thats all for now. I'm tired as fuck, and now I'm gonna go the fuck to sleep. I have pitched a Fallout Smut Idea to you guys, about a Female Deathclaw fucking a Male human, calling for someone to take up the challenge. I may go to hell for that, but seeing as how you guys are reading a story about a rapey fire dog woman, I'll see you all there. I dont care how you do it, so long as it falls under those plot points you can take the story and run with it for all I care. But know that if you fail me, I shall claim your skull. But not before I burn you with "This is not what I wanted" on your comment section.**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter. RWBY or TAMING.**

 **YautjaOFEarth Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BACK FROM THE MUTHA FUCKIN DEAD!**

 **Hello my Oomans! How hae you guys been. Answer the text on your screen, but just know that it's just text. I can't physically hear you.**

 **Well I made it through my first year of college by the skin of my teeth and the hair on my nuts. But I made it though so yippie.**

 **So I gotta admit I've been gone for a while, I mean like a WHILE. To be frank, writers block decided to stick its dick in my ass (and not in the fun way) ((But then again if your not into that is there really a fun way to… nevermind im getting off topic)). Anyway writers block for this story decided to fuck me earlier today. You guys are getting this much honestly because of that and because my older sister finally got me to agree that 22 pages is enough to post. Yep I have a page counter, thats how long this fucker is.**

 **And once again I am no where close to where I want to be. But I suppose thats what writing does to a person. Your never where you want to be. Like my damn RWBY fic. That whole story has a start, finish, villians, new weapons and semblances, lycans, nsfw stuff, weed, and even different alternate endings (thats right, alternate endings.) And all that shit is in my head. I havent put any of it out because i need to do this damn fight scene. But since writers block has one of my holes plugged, imma work from the other. Giggity.**

 **In other news, I'm getting an Ipad next week as my bearer wanted me to have a better grasp on my artwork when I go back to college. So IfI feel like it and or am up to it. I think that I can actually work with that in tandem with my fics. I would love to draw Sibyl and Connor, and Aurum and Sheera. I think thats gonna be fuckin awesome.**

 **Well thats all I've been doing so far, aside from working at a fireworks shop, working out, and chronically masturbating because it's the summertime and I have no one. AGAIN. But then again you guys are about to try to get off on a story where a demonic extra species humps a native american against his will so i guess were in the same boat.**

 **I know that I am going to write the next chapter of this from Sibyl's perspective, because it appears that you guys like it when I explain her thought process. I do too, but I have been writing all day, and I honestly am running on fumes rn, and am slightly salty for no reason. I think I'm going to at least start the next chapter from her perspective, but that sucks because I have to reread what I wrote in this chapter so continuity sticks.**

 **That's the only reason that that sucks.**

 **Enough of my spiel. I apolgiize for the lack of sexyness in this one, but currently in the story we need to set up characters and the main one is currently reeling from his new house guest. Don't worry, sexyness is guaranteed in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, my pizza rolls are done so imma take off, I appreciate all your support and love, you sexual deviants. Leave a review and hell even DM me if you like if you have an idea for either of my stories or just want to talk or collaborate for an art piece I'll do or something along those lines.**

 **I love you all, Sit back, relax, and Lets Do This.**

… **...**

The walk to the downtown market was...interesting...ly awkward to say the least.

The whole walk he could faintly hear, or at least tried not to listen to a nearly one sided conversation between Agent Smith and the fiery demon. Needless to say it consisted of the agent asking the demon several times in between straights of conversation if she either heard her or if she understood.

Agent Zombina was kind enough to keep a conversation of her own with him, The entire time he could feel her eyes boring into the back of his skull, which made him to say the least more uncomfortable.

Each stop sign or stoplight would allow the demon to step closer towards him, to which he would quicken his pace to make space, resulting in her increasing speed.

Honestly this was fucking unsettling, but if watching documentaries of wildlife had any advice to give him it was to remain calm, and collected under press… OH MY GOD!

It took every amount of willpower he had left in his body, (which was not much) to wrench his arm from her grasp without shrieking like a goddamn banshee.

" !" Agent Smith finally barked with enough authority to make Connor stand at attention as if she was addressing him. Guess she can do her job when she really wants to… or at least when it was super inconvenient for how she ran things.

"Uuuugh. WHAT?!" The hellhound snapped back with vicious bite of the same intensity.

"Must you ignore my directions?"

"No, it's purely voluntary."

"Do you think the reason why he is trying to avoid contact with you is due to the fact that you physically scarred him?"

Connor heard the hellhound growl, yet instead of just a regular animalistic grunt. It sounded like a very angry "augh".

" **Augh!** That was a long time ago."

"That was three _days_ ago." Zombina said behind her shoulder to the hellhound earning a direct and vicious snarl.

"Exactly." She growled. "Long. Time. Ago."

"Pretty sure he begs to differ."

"Please leave me out of this." Connor said, making his second comment since the hellhound regained her consciousness. As much truth there was to Zombina's statement he wasn't in the mood to do his usual sing and dance of sarcastic comments and great facial expressions for the situation, and nonchalant delivery of both.

Honestly he was still trying to piece the whole thing together. Not to mention he was almost certain that it was _not_ good for his health if his heart rate was up for this long.

"See? He's let it go."

Connor made an sharp audible noise taking a breath, as if he was going to call this demon on her shit, causing all three women to openly pay attention, but then he grunted, shook his head and kept walking. The fact that this thing was so positive that her shit dont stink was baffling. Her forwardness, active decision making that went against society on so many levels, and openly disregarding warnings and direction so casually was honestly… to much. It tells him that he cannot argue with someone like this, so there was no point in trying.

She was like a spoilt rich girl, that had been raised in the wild and ate raw meat. And raped people.

"Something tells me that he hasn't." Smith said grabbing the demon and pulling her backwards to try to summarize her warnings and directions - once more.

"So lets review." Zombina said to him as they neared the downtown destination. A slower part of the downtown area near the park with various shops and kiosk.

He shook himself from his own pondering, truth be told he was so focused with this whole demon thing, he had only been taking in bits and pieces of their conversations.

"We will be operating in the Rural area, about 15 minutes from here. You have our contacts and you have your remote. If anything should happen let us know, and we'll come running as quick as we can…. well as quick as it will take to get a minotaur to stop breastfeeding dudes by force…" Zombina trailed off, as Connor raised an eyebrow.

Zombina shook herself before continuing. "Look. Not important. It will only take a few minutes and then we'll go back to your place and talk this whole thing over ok? Just keep her busy, ykno try to bring attention to things and places of interest, and maybe stay in well lit, public areas." She quickly finished the last part.

"Yea…" he said, looking over his shoulder where around 10 feet away, a heated discussion between a flaming ashen black demon, and a well dressed government agent was unfolding.

His attention was brought back to the Zombie agent when she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, you'll be fine ok? You got this!"

Connor sighed. It wasn't like he had a real choice here.

"Great!" Zombina exclaimed cheerfully before pulling out a walkie talkie.

"Echo One this is Sexy Stiff, bring her round. Lock and load, over and out."

Like clockwork a large black van drifted round the corner and stopped heavily on the road next to them, the tires screaming bloody murder at the abrupt stop.

The van opened to several armed men sporting assault rifles and balaclavas. Zombina grinned before climbing into the van and whistling for her leader.

"Remember: remote, keep her distracted, Weeeeell lit areas!" Zombina said as Ms. Smith squeeze past her into the van before sticking her head out.

"And Ms. Hound you remember: Consent is the word of the day."

Connor didnt look directly at the demon, but he he could tell by the way she flapped her paw open and close she was obviously mocking the agent.

To whom was ready with a follow up.

"Or Consent, will be the last word you hear on Japanese soil."

At that the hellhound stopped the flailing if her hand paw thingy. He couldn't even stop to enjoy the comment.

Great. What Connor was hearing was that to get her in trouble, something drastic along the lines of her forcing his penis inside of herself, only then would action be taken.

But he had a small window to ponder this as the agent pulled her shades down slightly, winked, and let the van door be slammed shut before the tires burned out and speed the van away and out of sight.

As they drove away his hand automatically went to his pocket and fingered the button of the remote. He had a bad feeling about this whole thing, and it made his scars tingle. He grabbed at his bandages trying to soothe the sensation as he ran his fingers over it.

Connor felt his heart drop and quicken once more. He was literally being served on a plate to this… demon.

He closed his eyes after a minute or two, and turned to his left. Then he realised that he was already off to a bad start. Mainly because the shops were in this direction… and so was the demon.

Still lacking the courage to look her in the eye, he focused either past her or at her feet. Her gigantic, sharp looking taloned, wolf paw like feet. It was honestly the hardest thing to do as his eyes kept wanting to trail past her giant wolf like paws and fur covered calves to her more human like features. It would probably make him feel better but at the same time it would probably give him a false sense of security. It kept the reminder in the back of his head that this wasn't human, it wasn't even an extra species. This was a demon. This was a monster.

He was unconsciously rubbing his sore arm trying to figure out his next course of action before the demon made the next move, making him twitch as she addressed him personally.

"So…" the wolf like paws said as they rocked back and forth, with a talon clicking on the pavement. "Long time no see…"

It only registered that he had to respond a good 15 seconds later as she was talking to him.

"Yea…" he said, trying to figure out his next course of action. He was almost certain that if he tried to go anywhere the demon would follow unwaveringly. He needed to get Kenaii so that he could come back with help to deal with this. He honestly couldn't understand how these demons were so sought after by little boy perverts and men who were apparently fond of death wishes. Then again most of them probably didn't have his experience, and probably were trying to get laid instead of avoiding it.

"Love the feathers." the demon said, however oddly enough it didn't sound like the confidence he was beat over the head with during their previous encounter. This was false confidence, concealing what he could pinpoint as a little bit of insecurity and worry.

It wasn't lost on Connor, as he was currently rubbing his bandages, and was certain that she had picked up on this, matter of fact, it was probably the only thing that had kept her at bay so far was that she most likely noticed the injury that she caused.

He honestly didn't know how a conversation like this was supposed to go, he was pretty sure that no victim was put back with their attempted or otherwise rapist together again just so the government could literally just "see what happens". He didn't know how to respond so he just went with silence.

There was a beaten path between a couple trees past the hellhound that he was contemplating on taking. It was well lit enough, and it didn't go too far away from the sidewalk so he could just merge back onto the sidewalk when he was in the clear of the demon.

So he enacted this plan, swerving to the left to take the road less traveled, but he was interrupted by the hound. He obviously wasn't all that excited about the new road obstacle, and jumped back due to natural wariness towards her. The Hellhound was not blind to this movement of his and he watched her uncharacteristically paws kick the dust before she awkwardly cleared her throat.

"Ummm...pssssssssh…" she began, his ears picking up that she was scratching the back of her head. She sounded like Marcus when he was trying to come up with an excuse and was stalling for time. This actually intrigued Connor, and he began to internally relax as she made a familiar noise to him, and he recognized that she was out of her comfort zone, that she was having a problem. He didn't know what the problem was but damnit it made this demon so much more...human… in a relatable sense. It piqued his interests more when she struggled to speak to him.

What was this? An apology? A gratuitous gesture that he (for whatever reason) didn't throw her out on her ass?

Feeling more bold as his heart rate began the decline to a normal pace, he risked a glance at the beast woman's face. Oh alright, he wasnt that bold so he instead closed his eyes, tilted his head and opened them when the top of her head was in view.

He saw her ears, her triangularly pointed wolf like ears, ashen black with coal colored tufts of fur coming from the inside of them.

Then he looked down slightly. Something probably should have told him not to try and be so bold in a shadowy canopy of trees. Her eyes were not white. The whites of her eyes were not white, imps and nymphs sclera were white like human eyes.

This unfortunately was not the case of the demon. Her sclera were pitch black, highlighting the molten lava eyes that pierced through his skull as he met the beast gaze through his peripheral vision. The shadowy canopy of the trees were kind enough to place the beast woman's already dark skinned form in shadow, allowing his mind to prey upon its own current fragility, him beginning to assume to worsts of any given scenario.

His pondering ceased when he heard clicking. His eyes quickly darted down to notice her claws were clicking on the ground, as if agitated, or trying to muster up something.

He waited with baited breath, was this a beginning of redemption for her? He could only imagine what it was like to recieve something like this from a demon like -

"Ummm…I…grruhghummm…look…."

For the first time he risked looking into the eyes of the demon and found that for the first time, her lava red eyes were downcast, searching for something that wasnt there.

"...uhhh...that ….should heal up nicely."

...That was it? "That should heal up nicely?!" Fear was the last thing on his mind, it was replaced with anger, he was angry. Angry at a myriad of things. Her declaration that the injury that she cause was no big deal, the MON squad for bringing her to him, himself for not being smarter on that damn mountain. He had wound up in a situation that he couldn't easily back out of. Her life was on the line, but his safety was as well for letting her stay. And her first impression was not a good sign. He let his head hang so some of his hair could cover his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was show weakness at this point in time. The anger bubbled inside of his gut, and he could feel his tear ducts swelling, as he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

He blinked several times. The last thing he wanted to do was for this demon to see how much this was affecting him. But it was all too much. He wanted to lash out at something, to release this anger.

He wanted to hit her. Hit her for being so nonchalant, so unforgiving… just being her. Hell he would go so far as to say for just… being. He didn't know if he truly meant that not, he had never been mad at someone for the mistake of their birth, but he was just so…. ugh!

But he took a deep breath, while he certainly had a capacity for violence, the risks far outweigh the benefits. Pushing her away could endanger her life farther according to Smith. While this would normally not be a problem, his reputation and his parents as Ambassadors were on the line. The last thing to unravel years if coaxing from the American people and the world, was if it got out that the Ambassador's son blatantly let a extra species die.

And as much as he didnt want to admit it, she was indeed an Extraspecies. Hitting her would be a terrible idea due to the MON squad, and while it was probably warranted, an outside perspective may think differently.

Not to mention he didn't think it would be all that satisfying to punch a wall of muscle like herself. The shifting of her paws on the gravel told him she was waiting for a response.

Something told him to take control of his life back, he wasn't in her territory, she was in his. He couldnt get rid of her, but here she wasn't the Alpha. He was. She may have had an advantage on Mihara but this was his home turf.

He took another deep breath and walk forward, his new found will choking his tear ducts as he skillfully sidestepped past the demon, and continued onto the sidewalk.

He brushed his hair out of his eyes when he had collected himself. He didn't feel that he had to respond. Why should he? Sometimes conversations could go uncontributed to, and to be frank he had nothing to say to her right now. Due to him not wanting to talk, and at the same time, not knowing what to say.

This did not bode well with the demon, as she turned quickly to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look...um...H- **HEY**! Wait I'm talking to y-" her exclamation that began to turn into a snarl. There was something in it, underneath the demanding tone, there was something, he had heard it before. It sounded like desperation or panic.

But he didn't ponder further, and her cry fell on deaf ears, his anger had strengthened his resolve, and made his will iron. He didn't jump this time. He had pulled away quick enough to make sure that he wasn't in harm's way.

And then he pushed the button.

" **Y-aacOWWWWL**!" The hellhound yelped as her collar activated and gave her a jolt of voltage, and if he were being completely honest, it made him feel a little better.

Only a little.

He wasn't normally like this, but the situation that had been forced up on him, and she, forcing herself upon him had required some sort of release. He needed some sort of outlet for the emotions that he couldn't express right now, and thankfully he had one.

Thankfully for her his desire for a outlet did not go into the territory of brutality and outright vengeance for his injury, situation, and state of mind. Her shock was over as quickly as it started, and not a second over. He had the opportunity but for whatever reason he didn't take it. He just wanted to get her attention at the moment.

The little voice telling him that in this setting he was the Alpha was back, and it told him he should set up a few rules so he could regroup and collect himself. Make her know who she was dealing with with a warning.

His ears picked up the grunting, coughing and growling, telling him that she had dropped to her knees from the shock. Good to know that the remote worked, and that it was still very effective.

He cut her off before she could begin her angry rant.

"What the **Fuck is your** -"

"Sorry."

She immediately stopped what she was saying. Needless to say she was most likely confused. As was he, but he knew he had to do something while he had her undivided attention.

"Listen I didn't mean to hurt you, but I'm… just not comfortable with you touching me right now."

When he heard silence during his pause, he decided to keep the ball rolling.

"I have some errands I need to take care of, Your welcome to come along, but please… I just need sometime to myself, time to think. I need to make sense of all of this, just let me have a moment, please."

He was about to ask if this was alright with her, but that voice told him to just walk away. She didn't ask him if he wanted to be attacked. If she was going to behave like this was a jungle, then he should take what he wanted. And what He wanted was at least a little smidgen of space, and since it was his jungle she was in his word was law.

And while he wasn't one to normally play dirty, unless it was with Marcus, the voice told him to put the icing on the cake.

Wincing loudly, he grabbed at his bandages and rubbed his forearm as he walked towards the shops. While he felt a little guilty taking advantage of something like this, she started this little dirty trick war when she showed off her boobs to him. He was just late to the party.

With a breath he began walking, he didn't care anymore if she followed or not, he was feeling a new sense of security that had thankfully brought his heart rate now to a steady beat. But it was not without its occasional jump, as he trained his ears to listen to the sounds he identified as coming from the hellhound.

A growl that was a lower baritone than a kodiak bear emanated from the being behind him, causing his heart rate to spike. But to his surprise she said nothing more.

He pulled his phone from his pocket as he started towards the strip, and immediately dialed his friend. Having one friend was good, but having 2 was better than 1.

Walking down the street he was probably getting some odd looks, from both female and male pedestrians, but he couldn't be certain. His mind was elsewhere as he was trying to figure out what his next course of action would be. Obviously getting Kenai was the priority at the moment, but to be frank he wasn't sure how long this "minute" of peace would last.

With Marcus "minutes of peace" usually ranged with how depressed or bad Connor was feeling. Like a true friend Marcus would either give him space or stay with him, trying different methods to cheer him up, or sit quietly until he saw something that caught his eye and wander off in that direction.

But that was with a human, a human who had a sliver of understanding when it came boundaries, and had more leeway due to his status of best friend. He was beginning to wonder if the demon behind him understood how time worked. Sure she was complacent now but who knew how long that would last.

Marcus would be perfect here despite his childlike outlook and corny and dirty jokes, he would help him physically and morally. And like a true best friend, or an aggressive stalker, he picked up on the second ring.

"So you decided to come craaawling back to me? I knew this would happen." He heard in English on the other end in a smug, snarky, matter-of-fact tone.

While he would have told off Marcus in a myriad of different ways, he found the certain douchebaggery of his friend to be comforting in this situation. Plus the demon couldn't understand english (or at least he hoped) so she would not have time to do anything to hinder his help.

"Where are you?"

"Not even a greeting! Do you truly crave my body that much?"

"Fuck you."

"Over the phone?! That desperate? How scandalous Ambassador son-san, haha see what I did there?! I thought you wanted to know where I am so we could get away from prying ey-"

"I have gum on the bottom of my shoe." Connor stated quickly and clearly.

It was one of the many codes that they had thought up for themselves. Due to him being the US Ambassadors' son, it had happened once or twice that someone who wasn't exactly happy with the changing of the world had tried to get to his parents through him. It had been a while since Connor had to use this one, as he had faded from the spotlight, but it was quite effective for the pair to communicate, become alert and plan accordingly. This one was effective because it sounded like-

"Someone is following you?" Marcus asked, all manner of sarcasm and humor gone from his voice.

To be honest it was a genuine statement but to be even more honest, the hellhound had stopped following and was all but blocking his path since it had become infatuated with the small black rectangle he had to his ear and had crouched down to more closely observe and listen to it.

To be frank he panicked, especially when she pulled monster move out of a horror movie and snorted a steam cloud out of her nostrils into his face.

Seemed like her moment of silence was just relegated to silence. She was being smart, as he had not specified distance, and she knew it was getting to him from the half grin he caught from the corner of his eye.

This caused him to once again reach for the remote, and with a slow breath showcase to her that he could play the same game. It was only then did the demon snort another steam cloud and give a low growl, but she thankfully backed away out of his field of view.

"... It's a long story."

"Where are you?"

"Nearby Soma's restaurant," Connor began as he looked at the familiar landmark to the two of them, he needed to warn Marcus, tell him of the dangers he was in the midst of, if anything he could go find some-

"I'm on the way."

…. A fucking true friend right there. Brave, somewhat stupid, but a true friend nonetheless to need no details whatsoever.

Then again, technically it was his job.

Even with the (somewhat) calm of the morning he couldn't think straight. There was too much to worry about, near impossible to focus on one thing, and he had just left the house. It was probably only a few things he needed to do today, meals, pick up Kenai, get Marcus back home before he did something inevitably stupid, but this… this had thrown off his sense of schedule and direction as well.

He continued to walk past a couple more shops and buildings of the sleepy district, his mind moving constantly and showing no signs of stopping, twisting and turning to create a continuous moving ball of nerves and making it impossible to focus on a single thing.

Damnit! Usually he was so collected, but this demon had completely blindsided him. Literally. His thoughts grew clouded and weary as he grew more agitated, the thin illusion of calm beginning to crack under the pressure of his mind working overtime, going in circles trying to focus on one thing but being pulled in all directions at the same time.

He couldn't take this. This demon, monster… thingymadoodle… GOD! He was starting to lose traction in his mind due to the fucking overexertion from having to process the fact that this beast was… no longer behind him.

A quick scan of the streets revealed her location. As a matter of fact he heard her before his eyes could train on her. He saw the demon, she was sniffing loudly around Yukihira Restaurant. She sniffed loudly around the trash can near the entrance and then made a noise that he could only pinpoint as disgust.

She must have been searching for the sweet smells that were coming from Soma's kitchen. He supposed he should give her a little benefit of the doubt. She was from a literal forest, so she probably didn't know what to look for in the scents… or she could just be acting on those wolf like instincts as he made a face when she went in for a second sniff.

Then he heard a wolf like snarl that came from inside of him, well his stomach to be more exact. It occurred to him that he hadn't had breakfast, and he was paying the price for it. Note to self, the next time you are seriously injured, take care of the business you were going to do the day after anyway. This was some serious butterfly effect shit.

As he stood across the street pondering, the hellhound had finally recognized that the delicious scents were coming from the restaurant as was currently pressed against the glass. Connor gulped as he noticed the way she leaned over, peering inside the restaurant and giving him a view of her ashen yet somehow smooth and creamy looking back, and trailing down the hourglass figure that led to such a big, round… tail!

He shook himself as he realised that her tail was his saving grace, wagging furiously and obscuring her rear from giving him a good look. This reminded him that he wasn't dealing with a normal extra species. _This Extra spe - BAD,_ was pretty much all his over exhausted brain could come up with for him, and thankfully that poorly worded reminder was good enough. _You… must… food…_ was also the only thing his brain could muster as the sweet scents coming from the restaurant caused another snarl to erupt from his stomach.

Connor was needless to say worn out. He was being pulled in to many ways, he was tired and upset and needless to say hungry. "Mmmmm… Here we go…" he grumbled as he walked towards Soma's. Let the Extra Species struggle with the door, he was gonna help himself.

Walking into the restaurant he noticed that despite it being somewhere around 7 or 8 in the morning, Yukihira was actually still pretty packed. He only noticed the other patrons because many had either lecherous smiles, or disgusted scowls on their faces, both parties being men and women respectively.

Confused Connor was wondering what they were looking at until he realised.

' _Oh God dont tell me'._

Turning around he saw what they were looking at. The Hellhound was currently pressed against the glass of the window. Her large full breasts smushed against the glass and her slow heavy panting causing them to roll up and down against the glass causing the nearest male patron to have a spurting nose bleed, to his wife's distaste. Her molten eyes darted from dish to dish as her mouth hung open against the pane, her fangs parted with her steamy breath fogging the surface. He would have thought this comical as a line of drool rolled down the pane as he began to question why she had to smush the side of her face and her tongue against the window, but then he noticed how big her paws hand thingys were, and more importantly how sharp her claws were as she began to make lines in the pane as she dragged them downwards.

She reminded him of Kenai when she made the "mistake" went out to play, but then realised that he had made himself something to eat.

Part of him wondered why she was still out there, she obviously saw how he made it inside. Or did she? Honestly if that was the case she reminded him too much of Kenai, the way she could completely overlook the solution to a problem even if it was staring her in the face.

Just then one of the owners came out from the back and acknowledged him, causing him to forget the hellhound and her muffled spew of both questions of how he got in and obscenities all the same. Somebody else would help her he was sure.

The owner was around her late thirties, with caramel brown skin, and a short blonde haircut. Her eyes were homely and soft, yet they still carried the flames of determination in them. With a cute nose and full lips to make any man who had her lucky and any woman around her jealous. She wore an apron around her hourglass waist that looked more for show than for utilitarian use. Her blouse was cut to the point that he could see the tops and almost centers of her breasts, covered by a bra that sported American colors and white stars. To complete her ensemble she had a large kitchen knife strapped to her right arm. Her face immediately lit up when she noticed him.

"Ah! Hello Connor!" Ikumi Yikihara greeted him over the murmur of the restaurant as she set a delectable looking plate down on a table for the customers. Her Japanese accent , like his and Marcus' carried a little bit of American tongue, which was always welcome as one of the pain reasons she enjoyed their company was so she could speak her native language. Her stride towards him was that of an American too, eager to greet which right now he welcomed wholeheartedly.

She saw his hand and raised him a full on "American-Best-friend-mutha-fuckin-barrel-into-you" hug. This was good, it calmed him and lowered his heart rate as he was greeted by a good friend. Plus the full on press of her world famous boobs wasn't lost upon him either, as he tiredly returned the hug. As if she had done it hundreds of times before, (and she had) wrapped her arms around him tightly and fit her head snuggly into the crook of his neck.

"How are you doing, How was Mihara? Did Marcus come back yet?" she excitedly asked in English.

He was going to answer these questions, they were simple enough but the now constant pounding on the glass was no doubt racking against his tired brain. He knew what was causing it, he knew who was causing it, but to be honest…he was tired.

Ikumi was oblivious to the noise over the crowd, but it was weighing on him. Chalk it up to his good hearing but each _Thunk_ and _scrkit_ against the glass was visibly weighing on him. It was good to hear from Ikumi but he was not prepared for having to deal with bringing the extra species inside the restaurant. The resturaunt had noticed the extra species outside, and he was certain that at least half had put two and two together that she was with him, but thankfully to his suprise and relief none of them had openly spoke up about it. As he had discovered and was also informed of by many of his more blunt friend in Japan, people normally don't judge others out right. They just talk about you in softer voices and behind your back.

He sighed into the hug heavily.

"I've been better Nikum-ack!" Connor could barely finish the sentence before the older american woman grabbed his cheek with the force and clawed precision of an eagle. How patriotic of a metaphor.

"What did I say about calling me that?" She growled lowly through clenched teeth, pulling away from the hug just enough for him to see the fire in her eyes, but with her hand still around his back as if to say "I love you buddy, but look here."

.Connor honestly had no idea how much that was going to hurt. Usually Marcus was just being a "lil bitch" about it but honestly, were this woman's fingernails literal talons? So he probably shouldn't have done that, but he couldnt help it. They spent so much time with her and her husband the nickname was catching.

Ikumi pulled him closer and through a low growl to not alert the customers to what exactly they were talking about, snarled quietly.

"Nobody calls me that. No. Bod. Y. Not you, Not Marcus, and not-"

"Hey Nikumi!" A familiar call from the kitchen rang out that made her eyes widen, her face get hot, and her grip to thankfully release on poor Connor's cheek.

"I-I-I told you not to call me that!" she stammered trying to save face (her very red face) in front of her patrons and the boy she was scolding. A noble effort but to no avail, causing the people around to chuckle at the adorable mannerisms wife to the world class chef. Many of the patrons had frequented the place long enough to know that dispite her complaints, and after all these years he still called her that, and after all these years she was still bad at hiding her feelings about it. And she was still madly in love with him.

"But its so cute, it fits you."

"Sh-shut up!" she said pressing her face into Connor's chest to hide the deep red of her face, and to be honest he was contemplating pulling away to show the resturant her "shame". That pinch still hurt.

"Anyway who's the- Ah! Connor! Nice to see you! Been a while huh?" The other owner of the Restaurant called out. Soma Yukihira, the famous world class chef. With his cloth bandana around his head he flipped the food in the flaming pan he had without even looking, and his apron completely clean, he was the epitome of nonchalant skill. His crimson hair had gotten slightly longer, and he had grown a mustache and a rather stylish goatee.

"Hey Soma!" Connor called half heartedly. He would have had more enthusiasm, it was always nice when he and Marcus stopped by to have a bite to eat, or whenever they invited them over or vice vers-

"Who's your friend out there? She looks hungry." Soma pointed out, oblivious to any sense of distress he had.

Ikumi finally looked past the college student to see the extra species.

"She looks mad." she said walking over to the window and staring down the behemoth demon.

"Ehh! Your fogging up my glass, either get in or go away!" she said rapping on the window.

Connor had to give props to Ikumi, he was about to tell her to be wary of the demon, that she didnt know what she was up against. He wanted to shelter her from this monster. But it was all happening so fast, and he could barely react.

However true to her form she stared down the molten eyes and didnt even blink. Not even when the beast woman snarled ferociously at her and punched the glass, causing the couple sitting near the window to yelp as the pane spiderwebbed.

"AYY! BITCH! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Ikumi shrieked going for her kitchen knife.

Connor, overheated brain or no, kicked into high gear, and made a lunge for the door himself. It was one thing to scare patrons and customers, but to damage the restaurant was another thing entirely. It seemed like this demon had no home training, well she might have, but since her home was apparently a cave or whatever that didnt exactly speak volumes of city life etiquette. Look both ways before crossing, dont eat anything you find on the ground and dont _fucking punch the window to the most exquisite RESTURAUNT IN TOWN! LET ALONE ONE ABOUT TO FEED YOU FOR DAMN NEAR FREE!_

His body reacted almost automatically as he processed the insulting action to his friends establishment. As did his brain and mouth move on their own with aggression that did not hold back on the demon.

"YOU!" He hissed with enough venom to give a black mamba a run for its money. His fear was almost completely gone, replaced by another adrenaline high as a situation that no one would think would happen, happened. The hellhound whirled around, her eyes were the only thing he focused on suprisingly, as he had avoided them before, but now it was all he wanted to focus on, lest his adrenaline and power be deflated by logic having more to process what he was snarling at exactly.

Translation : if he just focused on the eyes, his brain couldn't process the fact that he was essentially about to scold a angry kodiak bear 8 feet from him.

The demon's eyes were ones of surprise, either at his tone or his bravery as it had yet to see him raise his voice until now, but the shock was almost instantly forgotten and replaced by defiant pools or hot orange lava. This didn't stop Connor as he was on a role and had to much riding on him staying cool and getting his point across. He needed to word this carefully, with the utmost tact to get the extra species to a place where she couldn't cause another scene.

"Get the fuck in here. NOW." he snarled through clenched teeth before walking back inside. He wasn't going to argue, he wasn't going to listen to complaints or even her trying to defend herself. She was going to do what he said or he was going to shock her again, and this time he had half a mind to drag out this one. Even Marcus never went this far, at least on purpose. This was absolutely ridiculous! He didnt know the reason behind this act, but he was going to find out. He needed to do damage control first. She was his responsibility now… apparently. Pinching the bridge of his nose he pulled a fuming Ikumi near the door.

He should have said no.

The Extra species after a couple of seconds, burst through the door, for God knows what reason, as equally pissed as Ikumi.

"Who the fuck are you!" The hellhound barked at Ikumi before Connor could even begin.

"That's my line bitch! You come into my resturaunt, and break my window for no damn reason?! I aught to cleave you a new asshole!" Ikumi snarled in response drawing her cleaver to make a point…. Or to follow through on that comment.

"Both of you please calm down." He firmly said as he reached to pull Ikumi to the side to have a word with her about the-

"Stay out of this." The hellhound growled as it flexed its claws with a loud _shink!_

"I think i need to teach you a lesson about putting your hands on things that aren't yours."

Connor could hardly believe his ears, everything was muffled and hazy, he was literally seeing red. This demon had went to far. She hadn't been with him for more than an hour and had already sowed the seeds of chaos effortlessly. And now she was threatening to hurt his friends.

Something snapped. This was enough.

Completely disregarding his fear or own personal safety and his waryiness against the demoness currently flexing her claws to meet the approaching knife wielding chef, he stormed over in a blind fury and slammed his hand down on the beast woman's bicep and with an iron grip yanked her away from the chef.

With a yelp of surprise the beast, being thrown off balance had no choice as she stumbled after him. When she began to right herself during the dragging towards the back of the resturaunt he heard her begin to protest.

"What the hell are you doing! Let m-" to which she was forcibly jerked to a stop and met with a finger to her face.

"QUIET!" He snarled in english. He had to much to say, and not enough time to process it and translate it into japanese.

Whether he spoke in english or broken japanese he didnt know, he was to angry to stop and process anything.

"Ikumi," Connor grunted to the chef behind him, not breaking eye contact with the demon. "Go into the kitchen."

"What?!" Ikumi nearly screeched, "You cant expect me to just-"

"IKUMI! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WAIT IN THE KITCHEN!"

The american chef paused for a moment, but then with a final glare at the hellhound began to walk towards the back of the restaurant and out of sight. It was honestly a lucky thing that there was almost a handful of people in the restaurant. Connor didn't want this to be a bigger scene than it already was.

He was pulled from his reverie when the demon woman again opened her mouth.

"Let me know when you want to dance bitch, I'll be the perfect partner for you…. Touching whats mine, Hmph!"

And then all that rage and anger got a second wind.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

"And you have some explaining to do…" the demon eyes told him in a matter of fact tone, in a tone as if she were looking down on him. As if he had done something wrong. And it made his blood boil. So he pushed the button.

The hellhound roared and snarled as the collar sent thousands of volts of electricity through her body, bringing her to her knees as her tail caused the items on the table next to her to clatter. This time he felt the sickening satisfaction, this time he wanted to deliver justice, this time he wanted her to feel his anger.

But then he realised what he was doing, what was happening and a small war in his brain made him take his finger off the trigger after the winner of the was decided. The hellhound caught her breath as she was released from the grasp of the shock collar.

"Your starting to test m-"

"TEST. YOU?" He snarled the two words with a bestial growl that surprised even himself.

The demon opened her mouth to say more but he beat her too it.

"Y-"

"I don't want to hear it!" he screeched as she moved to contest him. "You are going to sit down and shut up while I go fix this."

"Your not going back there." the demon said standing to her full height in an intimidation tactic he was certain.

"Yes. I am." Connor said unphased. He had brought his boiling anger to a simmer, but this hellhound was testing his patience once again. If his heart was hurting before, it certainly was taking years off his life now.

"Why?" the demon asked as if with a combination of confusion and anger in her voice, like _She_ wasn't the problem or the start of _ALL_ of this, and it brought the simmer to a boil once more.

Scraping her claws against the collar trying to hide a clearly agitated manner, but trying to act as if the shock that probably lasted between 3-5 seconds didnt hurt or affect her.

"Don't see what can come that."

Something would have snapped in Connor if it hadnt have snapped already.

"Thats because I need to go talk to the people who are about to FEED you and convince them not to call the people who just dumped you on me, to come take you away. And even asking them to STILL feed you would be asking to much after the shit you just pulled!"

The hellhound was about to contest him, he heard the tone of her voice, the eyes were inches from his face, and like the warrior from his dream staring down the sorceress, he screamed before the blackness enveloped him.

"Just for the love of God just sit there and shut the fuck up or so help me I will shock you until your head spins!" He bellowed his voice beginning to scratch from all the screaming he had done in one sitting. The eyes widened in suprise and were about to give a rebuttal before he flashed the remote and in a gravely low voice gave a final warning.

"Now."

The staring contest went for what seemed like ages, molten firey lava, the very depth of hell blazed before him and he stared back, this time unmoving, his brain wanting desperatly to see the logic, and he keeping it from doing so, lest the reality of the situation make him loose his nerve and fold. He would not blink. This creature made a habit of making men her playthings, and he was not going to play her game.

Not here. Not in his jungle, not where he was the alpha this time.

Finally with a low baritoned snarl that could send a kodiak running, the hellhound made the snort of an angry bull and blew a cloud of steam in his face before leaning back, the creaking of the seat signifying her sitting and his triumph.

As his eyes began to water he noticed that the hellhound had not blown steam but from the smell of it, actual smoke as it stung his eyes like the black clouds from a barbeque.

He blinked quickly to avoid rubbing his eyes in front of the demon, before turning and beginning to walk towards the kitchen.

"Wait here." He said sternly to receive only a gruff grunt from behind him.

He made it to the kitchen to find Ikumi waiting for him near Soma, who flipped the rice he had in the flaming pan without looking as he saw him come in.

"So… uh… whos your friend?" Soma asked. It was a little unerving to hear his tone of voice. Still a layer of positivitiy like always but this time, concern and unsureness inside of the comment too.

"And why did she bust our window?" Ikumi asked with her hands on her hips.

Connor sighed heavily, his vision blurred and he noticed that his hands were trembling. He felt the hoarseness of his throat, the pain in his forearm wound, and the shakyness of his knees as his overworked brain processed what just happened. What he just did.

And it all came out at once.

He remembered staggering into a crate of supplies, as he began to hyperventilate as he tried to explain. He never wanted this. He never asked for it and no one asked him. To dump something like this on him just for the purpose of literally "seeing what would happen" and and his unwanted quarry possibly dying without him. He was stuck.

Connor was strong, thats how he was raised but there was only so much a man could take. His father had instilled in him that men dont cry, but he reinforced the idea that the rule could be broken when surrounded by friends and family. People who cared. People who could help. People he knew. Wheter tears fell or remained in the way of his vision he didnt know. This was all just to much.

He remembered Ikumi holding him tightly, consoling him as they tried to slow his breathing, Soma had gotten a glass of water which was impressive as he was still flipping his rice with the other hand as he moved about the kitchen.

"Connor its ok, ssssssh. Sssssssssh. You can tell us." Ikumi soothed as he managed to drink the water.

His breathing slowed and his fit subsiding, and now situated between being held by Ikumi and sitting on the food supplies crate he let it all flow to the chefs. What happened on Mihara, his encounter with the monster woman waiting for him in the resturaunt, the government stepping in to "see what happened", how he didnt want to kill the extra species but he knew what she was, and what she did to men.

Normally he would pour himself out to Marcus or his parents over the phone, but he wasnt there now to help him , and while he mom was great at comfort, it didnt help that it was just her voice. This was honestly what he needed. This was perfect to help him level out. He had needed to vent and his head and body were already getting over their fatigue and fits.

She would never ever admit this, and possibly kill any who told. But Ikumi gave the best hugs.

"Damn." She breathed. It was all she could say as she rubbed the bandages on his forearm.

"Well put." Soma said as he stirred a pot before coming over to place a hand on his shoulder.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Thats the thing, I dont know." Connor said as Ikumi adjusted so his head laid in the crook if her neck.

"Is it selfish of me to want to stay out of this? Even after she imprinted on me? After all she has done to me?"

"No." Ikumi said sternly. "Not at all."

Soma, a man known for being easy going in the fsce of any situation, gently shook the boys shoulder, with the most sincere of faces. "The decision is yours to make. Sometimes people are going to be unhappy with your choices, but the ball is in your court now."

"If anything that bitch should be down on her knees thanking you for actually putting up with her." Ikumi gruffly muttered into his hair after she placed a reassuring kiss atop his head.

"That I… can agree with." Soma nodded slowly.

"Rotten cunt. Shatter my window, hurt Connie and then point one of those claws at me? See how well you can point without a finger…"

"Ok… Nikumi?" Soma asked as his wife began to maliciously muttering to herself into Connor's head. Between constant food critics and customers who wanted to complain and get a "free meal" this behavior of hers was not out of the ordinary for either of them. But with how close it came to blows just now both men were worried that this time she could be serious. Like that time with Kanichi. His hair was never the same after that...

"Ms. Bitchy Beefcake… probably have the same resistance as A-1 beef…."

"AOH-kayyy! Nikumi I think you need to calm down a little hon."

"It be so easy…"

"Oh god."

Finally the chef was pulled from her musings by a growl. Nothing higher than a squelchy noise. Ikumi felt it in her chest and arms, looking up to see her husband curiously looking for the same thing. It was only a matter of time before she realised she felt the vibration of Connors stomach growling.

"Connie..?"

"...Yes?"

"Have you eaten today?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I forgot to pick up Kenai yesterday… so I went to do that but the Cultural Exchange dumped her on me this morning before I could leave…"

"It shows, look at you, your wasting away." Ikumi grinned poking him in the side, knowing she would get a humored response from him as his body jerked.

Even though she wasn't yet, Ikumi could sound like a mother, when she wasn't cursing someone out or brandishing a meat cleaver.

"Well lets throw you something together eh?!" Soma exclaimed. Which peaked Connor's interest as he wanted to know what a world class chef did when they wanted to "throw something together".

"Actually I brought the extra species inside because she wanted to eat here. She sniffed out you guys place." He said with a small smile, hoping for them to pick up on the flattery.

"And then promptly broke our window." Ikumi said pulling from their hug and moving towards the giant fridge.

"...well…"

"So she was just hungry huh?"

"No excuse to bust up our restaurant!"

"What was that commericial Nikumi? 'Your not you when your hungry'?" Soma asked saying the slogan of Snickers in his best English accent, causing Connor to snort at the premise and the attempt.

"Uggh, you see?" Ikumi asked Connor as she impressivly lifted a side of beef and dragged it to the carving station. "You see what you did?" She wagged her finger at him causing him to shrug.

"This is all your fault! You and Marcus should have **never** showed him that video. Now he never shuts up about it."

"I wonder who she'll turn into after we feed her…"

"Oh my god." Ikumi said with her face in her hand.

Connor began to smile, the first smile he had cracked since this whole ordeal began not an hour ago.

…

 **Ok guys, once again I apologize for the delay, but I have been pretty busy with a little work here, house work there, and lazyness all around with a dash of writer's block. Writer's block still has its hold on me so I'm going to focus more on my RWBY fic or at least I'll finally finish this bitch ass fight scene.**

 **Anyway on to the reviews.**

 **Soooo….. There are no reviews. Welp I'm tired. Send me reviews or something for the next chapter. I need to go get my pizza rolls.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy New Cycle Oomans!**

 **Hello to all My Oomans! I am back finally! Why? Because Its the weekend, and I'm sick, and since I have some free time before my college quarter gets all funky again I'm posting this. Unfortonatly for me I am cutting this one short because i think i have made you guys wait long enough. Hopefully I can get along further in my story. One of the main reasons I hadn't was because I had to write for Sibyl and her mindset is completely different from ours, and i didn't want to have to go over the same things again. But I powered through. Sooo updates on some stuff.**

 **I am actually almost finished with that Reaper Beast and Brawler fight scene, finally said fuck it and got to work on that. Expect the release of the chapter sometime around the time this chapter comes out, if it hasn't already. Upon reading some of my previous chapters for RWBY I have decided that i will probably go back and edit some of it if I have the time. After all one of the main reasons I'm working on something like this is to hopefully showcase it to Roosterteeth one day as a prequel to the events of RWBY. Of course I many have to do a lot of working shopping about the fact that Lycans are present if they don't accept the reason as to why they are present in the story. (It's actually a good reason trust me.) And if i am being totally honest lycans may not even make it into the final product when this gets to the animation part. But rest assured it will be a good time for all of us**

 **On top of this now that I have my IPad and Ipencil, I think I'll start putting my Deviantart Account to work with actual art of my OC's, Aurum, Sheera, Sibyl, Connor, I'll have them up and running on the account soon enough.**

 **Only problem, and Gods my witness to this, I. Will. Learn. To. Draw. Faces. Without. References.**

 **It's my only flaw. I am a exceptional artist, why else would I be at this fucking art school if I wasn't, but while everyone has developed their own art style I just… Haven't. And its eating me up inside, so I'll be working on it and I'll let you know when my first OC is on my Deviantart page, because holy fuck if i will not want to show them off to literally everyone.**

 **Any whom'st've, You guys are here for a reason, I get that, so I might as well give you what you came for.**

 **But to be completely honest some of you may have jumped the gun just a little.**

 **I have received a couple reviews and PM's about how people are thankful about the story, which is always nice, but weirdly enough they are telling me how they have been fapping to it, and I'm like…. Which part?**

 **This is a smut fic of course, but I'm still setting up the setting and stuff, there is nothing to fap to yet. Which is utterly infuriating for me because I have fleshed out these characters too much and now I'm nowhere near where I want to be because of outside work and the like.**

 **I have went and put to much effort into this and now its gonna be a well thought out sexy funny story. That's the reason behind all the scenery and shit, good writing.**

 **Like this is all foreplay to a smut story and your telling me that you guys have been pummeling your meat before the good stuff has even been posted?**

 **I mean… way to power though? Adapt, Improvise, Overcome i guess. But if Downhillrabbit6 could let me know which part you been choking your chicken to my nigga, help me understand what i did, cause I am for real befuddled.**

 **Speaking of being befuddled and receiving reviews, (you guys know that i respond to reviews at the end of these chapters) I am going to respond to one right now. Echelon9 was confused about the ending of the last chapter where I used Soma's restaurant for the place that Sibyl and Connor go to for food, and then told me to make this fic into a Food wars Crossover. Echelon9 you sweet sweet baby, my honey lamb sugar pie, my bubbala, I'm not gonna do that honey. You know why? Because I just needed a restaurant for a backdrop. I had been watching Food Wars and Soma's restaurant fit the bill for what I needed. I also shipped Soma and Ikumi so I wanted to rub that in all the naysayers faces, who shipped Soma with what's- her-bitch-face, instead of the two of them. To be completely honest these two characters were just needed because its their restaurant. There is a a very good chance that after this chapter, you will never hear or see from the two of them again. They were useful for the chapter, but not for the story. I hope that clears things up.**

 **I think that I have told you guys before that I don't fuck with canon characters that much, especially main ones. I may make exceptions on minor characters but that is because they are MINOR, and their stories aren't as fleshed out. Which is why I'm playing with the idea of Smith and Zombina being gay together. So gay that they kiss girls. Tee hee.**

 **After the shame of knowing that i literally just wrote the words "tee hee" to notify my readers that i was just now giggling like a small child at my own jokes I am going to go ahead and start the chapter. I tell you, these his/her perspectives are great writing for the story, but they are a bitch to do so you better appreciate them… B-Baka.**

 **Jesus Christ someone kill me.**

 **Also I feel that this maybe important, It may not be because I probably wont go through with it and it may be me crazing over a webcomic I just recently discovered. But I think I want to give Sibyl an accent. Maybe in the sense of the way she talks not how she sounds. I feel that she is speaking to properly for someone who has lived in a cave for (SPOILER DETAIL) and ate raw meat, and fucked whom ever. Yea I know right? That long!**

 **So if grammar becomes an issue for only her dialogue don't be alarmed. She will be able to speak and be understood it's just the way that she uses certain words and verbs will be changed.**

 **Ykno what? Let's put this to the community! Should Sibyl have a strange way of talking or keep her as is? Leave in the comments kiddies.**

 **I understand that this possible change may result in me having to go back and alter her dialogue in earlier chapters, but let that become a problem for future Yautjaofearth. RT fuck him. I honestly don't know if I would even go back and fix the grammar in previous chapters or when I would have the time… If I find it, we will all discover it together when we re-read some chapters, I know for a fact Future Yautjaofearth does so he can keep the continuity going so no one including himself gets pissed off. Which is why i can leave these messages - Because I know he will find them.**

 **YautjaOE! Fuck you buddy! Love Past YautjaOE.**

 **Let's do this.**

…

She was so tired of waiting.

"And Ms. Hound remember, Consent is the word of the day." That shade wearing cunt said before climbing into that metal box. The entire discussion was filled with words like that, and even bigger ones that either made no sense, or had no meaning to her. She could feel her chosen's eyes on her, and she figured that if she had his attention, she should make up for her recent slip up with Shady.

She remembered all the "brave" warriors brandishing swords and guns with declarations of either killing or "conquering" her and her sister. All failed attempts and after a while their declarations became white noise. Sibyl couldn't help but roll her eyes and roll them hard. Waving her paw around and flapping her claws to show her chosen that she wasn't phased in the slightest. Like some no name human was gonna be able to-

"Or consent will be their last thing that you hear on Japanese soil."

Her paw stopped flapping. Was she serious? This fucking sucked! Basically what she was hearing was that she couldn't even force that sweet penis inside of her, or action would be taken.

The metal machine sped away with Shady and her stiff inside and one thing was made apparent to Sibyl.

She was going to kill that shade wearing bitch.

She turned to see her Connor who had also been made aware of the situation. She studied his features, gods knew it had been so long. She let his scent fill her nose as she gazed at her little deer. Currently he was the impressively stoic, strands of his beautiful hair the only moving part of him blowing in the breeze, his eyes closed shut in a thinking manner, those gorgeous lips of-

She stopped her observing of her male when she noticed his wound. The wound that she caused. The wound she gave him when she… lost control. She immediately felt sick as she saw how thick the bloody wrapping was, how much of the white stuff covered his forearm, and even then she still saw dried blood on one of the outer layers of the white fabric.

She had done that to him. Her grandmother would be ashamed of her. Forget her odd fantasies, her grandmother and mother alike would have her guts for magma eel nets. Not to mention - forget her sister ambushing her chosen, Ilithyia would _**never**_ let her hear the end of this. She could already hear her bitch of a cunt of a sister in her head haunting her about this major fuck up.

" _My my sister, your supposed to be the Alpha of the litter! Perfect at everything except getting a husband… Well I guess everyone can't be good at love, that's why they call it a game, there are winners and losers…"_

She felt a pang of guilt pierce her heart like a arrow as she watched his hand move to his bloody material and rub it in what was obviously a poor attempt at relieving the pain she had caused him.

She kept remembering her Grandmothers cautionary tales of hellhounds who bloodied their men, flashes of stories of abuse causing them to run, escape from their mates… the hound who lost her mind when her male killed himself to escape from her. What scared her the most was her grandmother never told her if the hound drew blood on purpose, or it was purely accidental or she was never taught any better.

Was this her final mistake with him? Did she mess up this badly?

She was pulled from her reverie when he took a deep breath through his nose, let loose a long sigh, and then opened his eyes once more. She watched as his eyes gazed in her direction, but not at her. He was so beautiful, his strong jaw, his soft looking lips, but his eyes. His eyes were that of a tired male, and not tired in the fun way either, he was in pain, confusion maybe...fear… which was always good to have in a male towards a hellhound but this fear… it went deeper than what she had ever seen before. Where other males feared of her starting the next round when they weren't ready or recovered, he feared for his life.

His eyes told of a male at the end of his rope. Is this what that male looked like? Before he ended himself in front of that hellhound? Despite her powerful demeanor and body language towards him, this was eating her up inside. He looked gorgeous, so tired...so lifeless, it was a beautifully ugly sight. Sibyl had only met him days before - and she never wanted to see that expression on his face ever again.

Not about anything, and especially not about her.

A war began to brew within the hellhound. She should say something. He needed to know that she never wanted to hurt him. Well in that way at the very least.

She wanted to say something, tell him that she didn't mean to bleed him, but her mother's words bit at the back of her mind. Showing weakness to the sheep would make them aware that they needed them. But if she didn't say anything, what would happen if she didn't speak, acknowledge the injury. They could pretend it never happened, but the look in his eye and the guilt in her heart would make them both aware of their situation.

The war -

 _It's his own fault. He riled us up, he insulted us with that wretched word._

 _ **We shouldn't have snapped like that, what type of mate are we?**_

 _A strong one who fights for what's hers. We have waited for so long, we fought for what's ours and we have it now._

 _ **We won't have it for long if we don't say something to him. We marked him like an enemy instead of a prize.**_

 _Like Longinus says, all war and love is fair,_

 _ **Is that how that goes?**_

 _Who cares? It's fucking close enough. We have done nothing wrong, it was part of the fight, take and be taken, we just took a little more is all._

 _ **It's our fault, blood in small amounts, that's what mother said-**_

 _Mother would be proud we have a chosen._

 _ **Not if we treated him like a Manticore. I can smell his blood from here. You remember last time yes? The last one we marked….**_

 _He knew the stakes of his fight. He was not a suitable mate for us or Ilithyia, we want a_ _mate_ _, not a_ _coward._ _He took the cowardly choice. Cowards are fun for flings,_ _I_ _want a male who can take the pain as good as he can give it. He is still standing is he not?_ _He_ _can take the pain. Which means he can give the pleasure all the better yes?_

 _ **True. But**_ _ **I**_ _ **want a male who does not fear me in treatment outside love. You see his face yes? We scare him.**_

 _As we should. Sheep are guided by fear._

 _ **No. Sheep are guided by...uh what they called…**_

 _Uhh… shit..._

 _Sheepers?_

 _ **Yea that makes sense. Yes! He will love us as sheeper to him. Sheep are not fearing of Sheepers. They come to them for treats. We will be the sheeper, and he will come to us for treats.**_

 _Cant argue with that logic…._

War over- Winner Sibyl

In the few seconds that argument took place, she noticed that her chosen had turned his body towards her, still rubbing his bloodied arm.

Sibyl opened her mouth to speak, to tell him- holy fuck what was she going to say to him?!

She had spent so much time deciding if she should say anything to him about the accident that she had not figured out _what_ she would say to him about it. Clicking her toe claws on the stones of the ground she quickly tried to make something up in her head, again, and again, and again.

NOTHING WAS WORKING.

Everything she thought of either came off as too cold or too generous. She wanted to ask for forgiveness but she still was the alpha in their relationship.

He was about to move. She needed to speak but the words wouldn't come out. What was too harsh? What wasn't?! There was nothing in her memory that could help her because her family had never done something like this to a male before. She was running blind.

He was going to start moving, she needed to think fast, forget apologizing, just keep him there! No alpha has ever had to talk after someone, it would just look weak and pathetic.

 _Say something!_

"So….," she began without a follow up, rocking her paws back and forth and dragging her claws up and down her shoulder. His ears perked up. Great! She kept him there now she needed to speak about what happened.

"..."

He wasn't giving her anything to work with, she would have to do this entirely herself.

"...Long time no see…" she tried continuing the conversation, hoping that he could give her something to build the conversation off of and work her way around to apologi- speaking about his injury… speaking.

"Yea…" he half heartedly replied. At least he was talking now. She needed to keep the conversation going.

Searching for something she noticed the two feathers he had placed in his hair, as they gently blew in the morning breeze. They were different from the last kind he had placed in his hair, more elegant, more beautiful. She could use that!

"Love the feathers."

His silence was deafening to her and made her molten blood run cold. He wasn't talking. She was trying to make things right. His eyes were down trodden as he moved, she thought he was headed for her until veered off to the left. He was avoiding her, or ignoring her and she could feel her heart panging in her chest. She couldn't leave it like this, he couldn't get away.

She was quick to intercept him, and she felt a pang in her heart as he recoiled slightly. It wasn't a sexy recoil either, he was worried, maybe even terrified of her. Fear was a wonderful tool when used properly on enemies and in small doses on males, but this? This was heartbreaking to her. She had not even been in contact with her male for more than 15 minutes collectively and she had successfully torched the relationship.

She could fix this. She had too.

She mustered up what she could, she could have mustered more, but hey its not like everything was riding on this.

*ahem!* _Gods did you just do that? You should have done that earlier!_ Blech, she was feeling so awkward, and her clearing her throat didn't help, when she noticed that he had the same reaction to the noise she made.

This was humiliating. Why did she have to apol- SPEAK to him about this again? As her chosen, he shouldn't have-... no this is familiar territory, she was wrong for bleeding him. Screw this. Just get it out of the way right now.

"Look. I…."

Her heart rate began to go faster when she noticed that his eyes began to look upwards, this time, in her direction.

"Ummm….grrughmmmmm…ok look…."

And like a coward her sentence became gibberish as she saw he actually started to look at her.

C'mon you where is your courage you cowardly dog?! We are a feared race of demonic extra species, you shrug off arrows and pea shooters like they are nothing! The gods could not hold you, now so what are you waiting for?!

Molten lava finally clashed with his brown orbs making her feel all sorts of emotions. But as quickly as they locked, he broke the gaze hiding them under his hair again as he looked down.

Your gonna blow it! Make words dammit!

Oh no, he was gonna walk, she was taking to long! This was getting more awkward by the second. Make something up!

"Hruuuuugh…see…"

Enough pussypawing around! Say something! Anything!

"..."

SPEAK YOU FOOL!

"That should heal up nicely…"

It sounded worse as it came out of her mouth.

That should heal up nicely?! Are you touched in the fucking head?!

Like it or not she had wanted to address the issue of what happened. And this was what she got.

Her toe talons bit into the stone leaving deep claw marks as she waited for his response.

To her surprise and daresay horror, he once again said nothing.

She felt her heart crack as he smoothly sidestepped her and continued walking.

He couldn't leave. She was just caught off guard was all. She just needed a second crack at it. She could get it right this time. This was equally humiliating that she would have to talk after him.

Something in her clicked. The Alpha talks after no one. He was going to listen to what she had to say, and when she finally came up with what to say he was going to be so moved. Maybe he would take off his pants right there!

"Hey!" She called forcefully as she grabbed his arm. She needed to fix this. She wanted...needed him to stay.

"I'm talking to y- **EEEEOWL!"** Sibyl snarled as electricity began to surge through her body. She could feel the tendrils of power stabbing into her neck and sending power through her body.

The stinging from her collar was powerful enough to bring her to her knees. She was more than surprised to discover that her chosen had such a power to inflict pain on someone from afar but was brought back to reality when she noticed the small button in his hand. It made her blood boil when she realised it was another one of Shady's tricks given to him to make her "consent." Even more so when he took the device from that bitch, let alone use it.

Oh yea, she was gonna kill that shade wearing bitch.

She caught her breath, immediately welling a snarl in her throat, ready to lash out at him for using such a painfully dirty trick. Dirty tricks are meant to be fair, and one sided. In her favor.

"What the - **FUCK** **IS YOUR-"**

But her chosen stopped her before she could get started.

"Sorry."

A simple word. But it held power. And intention behind it. The fact that he had conceded like that was… strange. He was hers of course but any male with this type of power would most certainly lord it over any one of her kind like the world was ending. But he was sorry. The shock was nothing to her but a hindrance for a few seconds but in the wrong hands it could have done some real damage.

She was bummed out. Sorry. He just… gave up like that. She was bummed not because her male gave up, she was bummed because it was so damn easy for him to just say it. She royally fucked up with her comment about her marking him and… uggh.

She watched him, curious as to what he would do next. But he remained still as stone, his back to her and his head down looking at the device. He still had that wretched look about him even when she couldn't see his face. She herself was suprised at what she was doing, for the first time in years, she was giving a male her undivided attention.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt you."

He didn't? Then that meant that shock wasnt for pain...it was to get her attention. He wasn't trying to flaunt the situation of this damned collar to her? Any male would have most likely done the opposite… who was he?

"I...just don't feel comfortable with you touching me right now…"

Damn. That hurt.

"Look, I have some errands I need to take care of. Your welcome to come along, but please… I need some time to myself, time to think. I need to make sense of all of this, just let me have a moment of peace, please."

She didn't know what to think. Any other circumstance and she would never have cared for what the male asked for. But him… he sounded so tired, so worn out. There was something about him... he was a strange one to be sure. He hasn't used the device given to him to brandish power but to ask for a moment to think. He had every opportunity to lord all of this over her but he had yet to do anything like it… and she… did… mark him.

She watched as Connor winced as he rubbed his arm before starting to walk, let out a low and loud growl as she picked herself up. She didn't like the idea of giving quarter but it seemed like this could be… good for him.

And she had to admit, her Connor was pretty ballsy asking this of her.

'Fine', Sibyl thought as she rubbed at her collar. She would give her male a few minutes to think. But she wouldn't let him wander far. Lest he try to escape from her… one way...or another.

She began following him in the direction he was going, not particularly interested in what everything or everyone else around them was doing until they reached a more populated area. That was when she was amazed.

The different smells of things unknown were present and Sibyl realised it was the first time she had ever set foot directly in a human civilization like this.

She could wander in any direction and find something interesting no doubt. The buildings were not made of jagged rock or obsidian. They were made of smooth stone. There was a long flat rock that those huge metal objects like the one Shady stuck her in rocketed back and forth and then disappeared out of sight.

It was actually incredible. The different bright colors and the smells, hell even the sheep who built the whole thing as they walked to and fro around her, it was all interesting. She would be more excited if she didn't have to babysit her male at the moment. To keep him from running off, or ykno, trying to kill himself.

She looked forwards and found that he was speaking aloud to no one.

" _Ah dammit he's not broken is he? Oh gods i hope i didn't break him."_

She stepped around him and knelt down to get a closer view of her male. He first inclination was to see if his eyes were rolling around in his head like a male that got fucked stupid. But he seemed conscious but then she saw the small black rectangle that he had pressed to his cheek. It was similar to the one Shady was talking into a few days ago, and she had seen the her walking about chatting to the air like an idiot a few days prior to her being brought to her Chosen.

She looked at the black rectangle closely as he male talked in gibberish. Her powerful ears detected that the rectangle spoke back. Maybe that was how Shady communicated to her lackeys. But how were they talking? It's not like someone was in the rectangle… right?

As she closely examined the rectangle she listened to her chosen speak, the meaning of any of it lost in translation, but she found the way he spoke to be so… foreign, exotic...sexy. She let a happy rumble emanate through the back of her throat, as she began to question whether he would cry out in his native tongue when she mounted him and milked every last bit of cum out of him and feel its warmth spread through her and cool her blazing inferno. That would be music to her ears.

The rumble became a purr as she saw and heard how his tone changed to nervous, the closer she got to the rectangle. Her Sweet little lamb was nervous? He shouldn't worry much, his sheeper was here for him. She almost wanted to tease him aloud at how flustered he was getting around her, but she had allowed him a moment of quiet to think and she would be remiss to go back on her word now.

She grinned at how he took brief glances at her, how hot his cheeks looked, how sweat began to bead, trickling down his forehead. Gods she could smell his musk so prominently from here. So powerful she was almost drowning in his scent, and loving every second of it.

She was so giddy her tail refused to stop wagging, gods she wanted him, she wanted him right then and there. But she remembered her little reprieve for, from him. Ballsy as it was, (which lets be frank, turned her on even more, him being strong enough to stand up to her like that) she remembered that he was still weak, and still bleeding from her mark.

Sibyl blew a steam cloud in his face to get his attention, either to make sure he was aware she was still there or as a reaction to her sense of smell being overloaded by his scent she didn't know. Maybe she wanted to get a reaction out of her little lamb. But she did not expect the reaction she got when he reached into his pocket and displayed the device that brought her to her knees minutes before. That device. The one Shady had given him to hinder her chances of claiming him. Only thing that could bring her to heel at the moment. Normally she could deal with opposition like pea shooters and holy water with ease, but this damn collar was around her neck and it could be triggered at anytime.

She couldn't do a damn thing if she wanted to right now. Mainly due to that shocker.

She missed her old collar. She liked her old collar. It matched her claws.

She hated this shiny, new, pretty one now. It was gorgeous but it was dirty with holy scripts, and worse - she couldn't take it off.

Just then a thought popped into Sibyl's head.

Maybe she could have the best of both worlds. She liked the collar sure, the only drawback being the shocky part. So if she dealt with the shocky part, she could have her male, and her pretty collar.

 _The rewards go to the patient hunter,_ she remembered from her mother's teachings. With a heavy sigh (unintentionally in her Connor's face) she decided to wait for at least the moment, until opportunity revealed itself.

She would bide her time for now, and claim him later, but first - she needed to deal with that shocker. She wanted her male strong, and when he was rested and the blood had at the very least dried, she would make her move.

She snorted another cloud of steam in his face, mainly in jest at how close he was to being taken without his knowledge, and also as a reminder that their time would come.

Opportunity would show itself soon enough.

…

It all happened so fast. She didn't know how to describe what had just happened. An order. A feeling. It was… new.

She had been taking in the sights and smells of the human village until she smelled something magical. She smelled something good. Almost as good as Connor! Fuck. Just as good as Connor!

The wondrous scents took her to a building that was see through, with humans sitting at wooden tables inside. Upon a closer approach she realised they were eating what was making the delectable scents. Getting closer she realised she was leaning up against a protective see through barrier she could only identify as glass.

Her stomach began to growl as she peered into the glass, watching as humans ate those works of art. Her stomach snarled at her, her tail began to wag as she realised that all of that delicious looking food was within her grasp. She...just...needed...to get...in somehow! How the hell were those humans in there? Was this a sick joke? Were they only in their to tease passers-by?

Her stomach rumbled again as her eyes darted to and fro from one bowl and dish to the next. Rices, green bits of vegta-blech! She didn't want that…-OOOH! Look at that one!

Sibyl scanned the building as she watched many dishes and bowls each one filled with assorted meats and rices, just waiting for her to eat them ALL!

The sight and scents of the food alone was enough to give her another sensory overload, blowing steam against the glass she was pressed against, drooling all over. She just needed to get in- what the hell?

Inside the building past an older woman and her male, who was bleeding heavily from his nose for whatever reason, she spotted her Chosen in there. How the hell did he get in there? She had been trying foreveeeeer to get in and she was starving.

She began to scrape at the glass trying to get his attention, as much as she hated to admit it (and she never would aloud) he needed to tell her how to get into the building so she could feast on all the delectable foods in there.

Her chosen turned around to look at her. He saw her, she knew he did, but he let out a sigh and turned around again! He turned his back on her! Her! Oh screw the moment of peace, she was gonna rip that head clear back around and shove it up either his ass or her pussy she hadn't decided yet. She was the Alpha and he was her lamb, he does **not** turn his back on **her.**

Sibyl ceased her scratching and clawing when she discovered the reason her chosen turned away from her. A woman who had yellow hair and choker necklace came into her view. With large breasts barely contained in her purple tank top, and shapely hips she set down a tray of that delectable food and then approached her chosen with a big fucking smile on her face.

Sibyl began to growl so hard the glass began to vibrate through her paws.

Her eyes widened in horror when the woman approached her male and pressed him tight against herself.

It was bad enough that bitch had the audacity to touch her male without warning and then she nuzzled the crook of his neck with her head. The nerve! That was her neck to nuzzle! But then the unthinkable happened. Her male, her Connor, HER. Connor. Wrapped his arms around her.

Questions filled her mind as quickly as the stabbing feeling in her heart again.

What was happening here? Who was that woman? Who was she to him? Is that his lover? She could feel her thoughts turning against her, and her heart becoming heavy. She had come all this way, so far, and he had another woman.

She looked on from the clear barrier when she saw that the woman latched on to his cheek with her claws, causing her male to wave his arms in a submissive like manner.

The sinking feeling in her heart.

Her sadness became rage as she realized that he would dare to have another woman. What was she thinking? She could feel her anger bubbling inside of her gut as she ground her teeth. Her breathing became more rapid as the woman pulled him close by the cheek and whispered something to him.

Her rage became physical as she hammered against the glass, Sibyl was furious. Furious he had a female, furious that she would put her hands on him, and for the love of the gods furious she couldn't get into this fucking building!

Smiths warnings of consent and whatever the hell a "low profile" meant were calling out to deaf ears from the back of her mind, and they completely were drowned out when the object of her Chosen's affections stepped up to the glass barrier - the only thing keeping her alive at this moment.

When that dark skinned bitch rapped against the glass all hell broke loose. The flames of her eyelids extended probably past her ear length as the woman spoke past the barrier.

"Ehh! Your fogging up my glass, either get in or go away!"

That was the final straw, try to steal back the male she just stole from her?!

Her rage was impalpable, she needed to get in, she needed to get in there and she needed to stop all of this!

She didn't want to lose him, she couldn't be alone again.

She slammed her fist into the glass, she didn't care about the noise it made, she didn't care about the people inside, she didn't care about the shards in her paw, she only cared about that wretched woman. She could hear the woman shriek better when the glass broke. All the better to watch that woman squirm. Then Connor would see how pitiful she was compared to her.

She was expecting violence, it was what she was preparing for, to kick her ass so that Connor could see how powerful she was compared to that saggy flesh bag. She was prepared especially when that flesh sack pulled a steel fang from the sheath from her arm.

However she was not expecting what happened next.

"YOU!"

When the sound reached her ears she actually jumped (only a little) in surprise. The noise resembled the sound of a pissed off Wraith, who had been rudely disturbed.

Imagine her suprize even more when her Chosen was standing outside the glass barrier. He was holding open a side of the glass, a hidden route or entry that those sheep inside used to get in there. Any other time she would have been impressed if she wasn't so pissed.

"Get the fuck in here. NOW." Her lamb told her through clenched teeth. Sibyl blinked for a moment as it registered to her that her chosen, her Connor snarled at her.

Any other time she would take this opportunity to show her male who was boss, and make him vent that anger in a more productive way but her burning blood began to boil at the sight. He was furious because of her?! If anything she was furious at him, it was bad enough that he tried to avoid her, even worse that he was attempting to control her with that damn collar, but now the "errands" he was talking about was to see that bitch this whole time? What was he going to play Incubus and leave her chained up outside while he went in and had a good old time with any saggy sack of sheep flesh he wanted? She didn't think SO!

She surged into the building, surprising and scaring patrons as she stormed by, her tail swishing aggressively behind her, knocking over chairs and clattering the dishes on the terrified sheep's tables.

"Who the fuck are you!" Sibyl roared with multipurpose. Who was this cunt? What was she doing? Who was she to Connor, And more importantly what gives her the fucking right to touch him?

"That's my line bitch! You come into my restaurant and break my window? I aught to cleave you a new asshole!" The blonde bitch shouted as she ripped out that steel fang from her arm. Adorable.

Her lamb, oh her sweet dead little lamb tried to interfere.

"Both of you please calm down." He said trying to put himself in between the two to no avail. If that cunt liked that knife so much, Sibyl was going to make her eat it. The only problem was that he was in the way, and she had done enough to him already.

She towered before the busty human who brandished her knife in a ready stance. Maybe after she had broken her she would remember to fake a laugh.

 _Two could play at this game,_ Sibyl thought as she loudly popped her claws from their sheaths to prove her point.

 _But if she was being completely honest ; this bitch wasn't even a player._

"I think I need to teach you a lesson about putting your hands on things that weren't yours." Sibyl snarled.

She was going to do it, she was going to rip that bitches heart out and show it too her, she was going to make her regret even looking in her chosen's direction. She may have been there longer or whatever, but Sibyl had already called dibs on the caramel deer, so she couldn't touch him. He literally had the mark to show that he belonged to her, he was her territor-EHEY!

Sibyl let out an uncharacteristic yelp as a her chosen's hand with the grip strength of a Revenant, yanked her towards him, knocking her off balance as she stumbled to catch herself.

What was her lamb doing, he had gotten in the way, hell she could have disemboweled him if he was a second later. Connor moved to stand in her way, blocking the she-cunt from the hellhounds wrath. Their eyes met once again, the rage of the red infernos met with the desperation and defiance of his beautiful hazel eyes. They were so determined, but so tired… it made her angry to see him like this and she would have to fix it, after she stomped out that bitch.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She damn near roared at his stupidity of getting in her way.

"Let me-"

"QROTBUWIT!" He shouted which caused her to freeze. Puzzled. It was that tongue he spoke when on that tiny rectangle. Twice Connor had defied her and she was once again surprised at the balls on him. A male who stood up to her twice now and who evaded being taken in the most hopeless of situations- for him.

She also had to remind herself that she had froze at the tone, not the language, it was hard to argue when barked at in a foreign language. He would pay for th-

"Ikumi," the male growled remaining firm where he was, however his eyes broke her gaze and were directed towards the bitch behind him. She once again could not understand the dialect he spoke in which was starting to piss her off when she realised he could be telling her anything.

"Gho hind tge kitshum," her chosen grunted at the woman, who in turn began to screech like an annoying little banshee. She was about to growl at both of them for ignoring her but her chosen once again beat her too it.

"IKUMI FO LYUV GAD GHO HIND TGE KITSHUM!"

The woman paused for a while with a stunned face that made Sibyl smirk at her, and raise an eyebrow at him. She was clueless to what any of it meant but the woman behind him stared for a second, glared daggers at Sibyl and then walked away out of sight.

Sibyl, impressed at the display of force, could not help but rub salt in the wound of that sheep.

"Let me know when you want to dance bitch! I'll be the perfect partner for you… touching what's mine. Humph.

" _Aaaaugh_! WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" He chosen screamed. Oh Connor, Sibyl had not forgotten about him. She turned to her chosen who was currently hissing breath through his teeth. Hmph, if it wasn't for that wound she would have to discipline him in matters of talking to his alpha like that. But for now she would settle for the information about the bitch who just crawled all over him.

"And you have some explaining to do." She told him as-a-matter-o-factly. She was almost turned on at how angry and defiant he looked, but she was majorly turned off when he pressed the button to that shocker.

Sibyl felt her body rocked with another surge of power. The streaks of lightning wracked her body with pain as she was brought to her knees, her snarls and growls were drowned out by the activated collar as it produced thousands of volts of wretched holy energy to her body. Say what you want about her chosen, she was about to have her work cut out for her. That wretched collar. It was beautiful but deceiving, like her chosen. She would soon have them both straightened out perfectly. She glared at her chosen as she began to work on the collar with her claws. The only thing present in her mind was that he was only safe due to that wound she… accidentally caused. But a hound can only take so much.

"Your starting to test m-,"

" ." He replied sharply.

"Y-" Her reply was simple, yet she couldn't even get it out before her deer, branshished his antlers at her.

"I don't want to hear it! Your going to sit down and shut up while I go fix this."

Her eyes became saucers as she rose to contest him. It was bad enough he went to go see that cunt, but now he wanted to go after her?! What was going on here?! When did she lose control of this situation?! She needed to regain ground here.

"You are not going back there."

"Yes. I am." Connor stated with an iron will that put her off.

"Why?!" She gruffly asked as she set her claws to the collar again, sparks flying as she tried to pierce the enchanted armor. "Don't see what could come of that."

She knew what could come of it, that slimy bitch would try to take him away the second he was out of ear shot and she was not about to let that happen.

"Thats because I need to go talk to the people who are about to FEED you and convince them not to call the people who just dumped you on me, to come take you away. And even asking them to STILL feed you would be asking to much after the shit you just pulled!"

She was confused, angry, daresay she was down right jealous (not aloud of course) of the treatment this woman was recieving to the point that a male, her male, actually said no to her.

Sibyl once again rose to her full height and looked down on Connor. Her very size a silent threat against him as she loomed over him. She stared into his eyes, those defiant beautiful eyes. By the gods if he wasn't injured. She opened her mouth to contest him but once again he beat her to the punch.

"Just for the love of God just sit there and shut the fuck up or so help me I will shock you until your head spins!"

She was pissed, he had the audacity to order her around! A loud feral rumble emanated from the back of her throat before he flashed the shocker at her.

"Now."

Lava red eyes clashed with hazel, she didnt want to give up her position, but how could she not with his lording that shocker over her head. Aside from that he also said he was going to talk to the people who were to bring her food… she could probably let it slide until after the food.

Defiant till the end, Sibyl audibly slammed herself into the booth in a huff, her weight making the seat creak in protest.

Her chosen put the shocker away in a pouch on his pants and then turned to follow the scent trail the cunt left.

"Wait here." He said, receiving a grunt from the hellhound.

He wasn't off the hook for this, she only let him go back there because the woman was supposed to feed them. She could smell the delectable food and it had been assaulting her senses all throughout the fight with her chosen.

Realising that the sheep in another booth who had watched the entire encounter were staring at her, the hellhound gave a glare that said murder and a snarl that spoke "mind your own fucking buisness" for her.

Sibyl sat back in the booth flicking around the containers of different scented spices. Why was she even waiting here, she should be back there… its all Connor's fault. All of this was. She may have… made a mistake but he was at fault here… somehow.

To be frank if she had her way, she would have had her way with him by now. But he had to be so stubborn… and strong. She had to give credit where it was due, it was probably one of the longest interactions with a male she had ever had and he had held his own all the while. He had ordered her around which was certainly… well...she didn't know how to feel about that.

Impressed was the forefront due to the balls on him to actually talk to her like he did. It was a foreign feeling to her, doing what someone else, and while she would admit she was…curious - about him of course not...the foreign feeling. How was he not scared where bigger males had trembled, why he did not waver where others folded in front of her.

A new challenge. An evil fanged grin spread across her face before she licked her lips. She would like to learn more about her chosen. But more importantly she would like to see how ballsy he truly was before he took him. Even the strongest males before him had folded before her, she wondered how long he would take him. And if she was being completely honest (against her grandmothers will no doubt) she wanted to experience that feeling again. It took balls for him to stand up to her like that, and it would take balls for him to do it again.

And to be frank she would be happy either way.

…...

 **So Now that Sibyl's perspective is out of the way, I'm going to keep working. It should go by much smoother now that I can write from Connor's perspective again, and it should move a lot faster as well, as if i write for Sibyl again, I wont be covering the same things. It's fun to write as her because her mindset is so alien and she is just so hopelessly and unnervingly infatuated with Connor, not to mention her complete and utter lack of human social norms which will make for some funny moments.**

 **BattleMoon - Thanks, I'm trying to make sure that I have time for everyone, and I appreciate you being patient with me sir.**

 **Monsterslayer259 - Luck had nothing to do with it. I hope you have enjoyed your venison steak because your next meal with be my blades going through your throat! I accept your challenge Yautja! We shall meet when the sun is high and one will walk away with the trophy of another!**

 **SomeDudeThatReads- ...I don't understand the question. But I do understand that crossovers and references like these scare away readers, IF done to excess. I think that a few small mentions are ok. Like when Deborah took care of Issei, it probably wasn't the same perverted-but somehow non perverted- Issei (watch the show, he is in fact not a pervert just some dude who likes tits but is respectful somehow) but its funny to think that it could have been. But thank you for the heads up, I'll make sure nothing is done to scare you away my pretty.**

 **Guest who asked - Have you tried using a spray bottle? - *Takes long loud sip of coffee and then sets it down calmly and slowly* Spoilers.**

 **HyliasChosen - Me too!**

 **MojaveMarhsal - Yea I would too. I guess it was one of those split second heat of the moment things, especially with her lunging at him from 20 feet away. That allowed Smith to sneak in and work her magic. We will all grow to love Sibyl, and I'm trying to make it work to where we can, just bare with me ok?**

 **HyperionDreams - Hush my child I am back, and I shall give you what you seek my precious boy.**

 **OK so I'm gonna go blow my nose, chug a bottle of mucinex and wash it down with some tequila to kick start the healing process, while I kick off the new year with another chapter.**

 **Love you all and see you then.**

 **YautjaofEarth Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer - So i Started this AN at the beginning of my school quarter, but I managed to finish this chapter somewhere around the end of it, so it will come out amongst the end of finals week or after finals week - and I'm too lazy and God knows too tired to go back and delete or change any of it, so here is the Authors note from back when YautjaOE was alive inside. Enjoy:**

 **Greetings Oomans! I'm back with another chapter! The reasoning? I'm sick a-fucking-gain. I think this is really becoming a problem to be honest. But on the upside im sick from Mono, the kissing disease. Which would make sense as this weekend I fucked three different girls. College is fucking awesome. One swallowed, the other its seems hated spooge and needed a trash can to spit it out, and the third was actually way to into it (which was awesome) as in basically sucking me dry and playing with it in her mouth before swallowing. Weird flex i know but i have been keeping this in, and quite honestly shouldn't i have a sign over my head that says "Achievement Unlocked - 3 in 1"**

 **Once again weird flex but I figured I wouldn't be the douchebag to brag about this to my friends in p. ublic. That's what the internet is for. Not to mention this story was originally about smut, but if you still think im being a douche your welcome to post this on the r/ihavesex reddit.**

 ***Fast forward to weeks later when I can actually write again***

 **In other news I am about to go on spring break, and I am so done with college at the moment. The workload was shit, i was rushing to finish shit and during finals collectively over 4 days i have only gotten 6 hours of sleep. COLLECTIVELY.**

 **I even took up smoking again, and not in the good way with weed, I have never stopped smoking weed, but cigarettes just get me better than my vape does for some reason. I have to try extra hard to get a nicotine high with that bad boy and i dunno there's just something about using a lighter that is badass. You cant look badass sucking vapor out of a tiny metal box.**

—

 **Now I have to get to the airport as soon as I finish my classes and spend the night there so i can be on time for my 5 am flight back to Texas. So hopefully i can cut out a huge dent in this story, or at the very least get this chapter out of the way. And come up with a dick size for Connor that is impressive by hellhound standards, but at the same time can be plausible in the a world like this. As a writer i like to put my characters in situations that are close to realistic. While it could be a thing, I'm not sure that you the reader would appreciate or relate to some guy who just happens to have a 10" dick. Maybe i'll give him a 8 inch dick, and ykno when you have one of those critical mass boners, like a regular boner is whatever, but when you get one of those random ones that you encourage with thoughts it grows to 9 inches?**

 **Its what happens to me, seeing how i have the biggest dick i know, when i pop a suprise boner my massive meat rod goes from "3 to a whopping 4". Thats right ladies, i am here for you ;). I mean a 8 inch dick? Please those are the stuff of legends am i right guys. No such thing.**

—

 **As i sit here smoking a joint i realised that a lot of hellhound fan art results in the artist playing with the term Futanari. While i dont know whether Sibyl will have a trait like this, if she does i just thought of a way that can become a shenanigan in the story. Pretty funny i think, won't result in Connor being anal raped either so that's cool. Besides im pretty sure that most hellhounds like the idea of getting dick not giving it. And im almost certain half of you would be into that giving me more likes. Lemme know what you guys think about that, pretty stoned rn i may put it in regardless but i love to hear what you guys think.**

—

 **Anyway I did some thinking and now i am ready to try and open up a new story, to be most specific between a human and a female predator. It would be nice to finally see some Yautja representation around here, and be honest. If you read this shit… you obviously would risk it with one of them too.**

 **Only problem is its been a while since i brainstormed for this aspect, and it's not helping that my brain is currently fried from last quarter. So instead why not whore myself out to the pervs reading my smut?**

 **You guys know that i love to get PM's and REVIEWS from you guys. So don't be afraid to message me, or leave a review, even if you don't want to brainstorm about a story about a Yautja who finds this guy attractive and then wants him to get all up in them Preddy GUTS boi.**

 **But I digress, I love reading and receiving messages from people because it lets me know that what I'm doing is not just for me, it makes me happy that someone else is actually enjoying these ideas. RWBY, MONMusume, you guys are witnessing the protoversions of the Animations and other stuff that I would like to have a shot mass producing in the future. I love the feedback.**

 **Just know that I love you guys, GUEST I'm still on the fence about, but I appreciate you guys for liking my stuff.**

 **Let's Do This.**

…

After lots of encouragement from Soma and Ikumi, mostly on Ikumi's part, and some reassurance Connor had fixed himself up and was ready to meet his guest. With the promise of food on the way and the assurance that she would be right there if needed, Nikumi had almost single handedly brought his stress level down to a minimum. Thankfully his brain had began to calm down from being overworked, and he was told by Soma that exhaustion and fatigue would be the last thing on his mind when he was done.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out of the kitchen and made his way to the booth. His heart rate rising slightly as he spotted the two wolf ears and the black hair in the booth, flick in his direction as he approached. The hellhound true to his demand had remained where she was, which was impressive given her track record of deliberately not listening.

He had no idea what to say to her, nothing to break the ice, nothing that would help him in the situation he was in, and he was running out of time as he approached his side of the booth. Connor moved to find the hellhound pushing around salt, pepper, and other spices that she had deliberately emptied out onto the table in a huff. Obviously still pissed that he had defied her.

Recalling all she had done and said, Connor imagined that the hellhound probably wasn't going to be all to happy how calm he was now. Feeding off of chaos and terror was literally seemed to be what it meant to be one of her kind. He figured that humor was probably the best way to relieve the tension between them.

"Is this seat taken?" He joked halfheartedly.

The hellhound looked up from her mess and glared at him.

"Are you an idiot?"

Ok so humor wasn't in the best taste right now.

"Apparently." He responded as he continued to take a seat in the booth opposite to her. Sliding to the far side of the booth, he couldn't help but wonder if he was an idiot. Not only was this woma- DEMON, his attacker but also a member of a species who was very fond of sex and not so fond of the word "no".

Sliding into his side of the booth, recoiling slightly as he brushed the fur of her legs when he passed, he took a deep breath to calm down as he leaned back and gazed out the window with a heavy sigh.

The two sat in silence for about a minute as Connor stared into the park across the street, trying to formulate some sort of talking point that didn't come across as an accusation. But how could he not? The bad outweighed the good immensely here. Why she was on Mihara, why she scarred his arm, why she was so defensive about him talking with Ikumi, let alone simply leaving the room. He wanted to question her motives for basically everything she had done up to this point.

But he was smart enough to know that if the way she responded to his return was any indication, accusing her of all the bad she had done would be like cornering a wild animal. Except he was already cornered with the wild animal, in a booth that was certainly smaller than the last time he sat in it.

It would appear that they had nothing to talk about, in terms of being mundane talk that wasn't taboo to either of them at the moment. The only sound amongst the smalltalk of other tables was the clicking of her talons against the table.

Against his better judgement Connor sneaked a glance at her from the corner of his eye, studying her as she continued her mindless task so she didn't have to talk.

He couldn't help but take in all that she was, he certainly never had a good chance to before. He started at the table, watching her hands(or where they paws?) scrape across the table. He watched as the purple claws glided across the table, remembering how deep they sunk into his arm. Choosing not to recall that too much as his injury made itself known upon gazing at them, he continued up her arms.

He watched the small movements they made, studying them with actual interest. He could never understand somethings that made up liminals, like how much brain power it took for an arachne to move their limbs, and he had accepted that it was possible that he wasn't meant too. But he had to wonder how arms could be covered so thickly in fur. Her forearms up to her elbows were covered in a thick black shag of wolf fur, a stark contrast to her smooth ashen rippling biceps and shoulder muscles.

Each arm had an impressive amount of bulk that was despite the size and the light grey streaks and lines he had identified as scars, still somehow managed to look surprisingly feminine. Not an absurd amount of muscle, but enough to demonstrate how much of a threat she could be. Upon looking at the makeup of her arms, the wolf fur was thick but at the same time thin against her as he got a good look at the definition of her arms. He then understood how easy it was for her to overpower him. He stared in awe at her fur covered forearms that ran smooth just below her elbows. the fur itself looked almost like it was pulled taut against her muscles. He saw the power in her biceps with just mere movement of her menial task, and realised that between those razor sharp talons and the raw strength and power she had in her arms alone, she had most likely backed up every threat she ever made with relative ease. Not to mention the scars on her arms were proof that she had made threats, and she was the one who came out on top regardless.

He was glad he didn't go the accusation route.

His view moved up towards her -gahh! Connor internally screamed when he went higher to the hellhounds chin. His heart rate began to rise slightly as he went to war with himself, over whether he was truly ready to look at his attacker's face.

He knew her facial features were mostly human as he recalled the plump lips that hid those ominous fanged grins she gave him when she had him cornered at his house or when she pinned to that rock. He had stared into her eyes minutes before, in a mind addled state of anxiety and adrenaline, so he must've gotten a clear idea of what she looked like. But in truth he was wrong.

He didn't know what she looked like and before now he didn't want to know. In truth it wasn't because she had human features but was because he was afraid of what else he might find. It's not everyday you meet with someone who had traumatized or scarred you in the past after all.

Not to mention if men fall prey to her kind and half of them "weren't even filing reports of harassment" led him to believe that this...creature had the capacity to bewitch its victims, even through the face of brutal rape and sexual assault.

He was afraid that he would fall under that spell, that he would be putty in her hand...paw… uggh thingys! whatever. He already denied her advances once by sheer luck, and he was afraid that he wouldn't escape a second time, because if he looked at the face of someone who can continuously get away with such a crime… he was scared of what would happen if he humanized this… monster.

So like the bitch ass coward he was, his vision moved far down past her chin as quick as it could before he came to the realization that this demon was and had always been female.

This obvious observation was remembered too late as he found himself staring at her breasts. Naturally he blinked his view away from them as quickly as he could towards the window as he was afraid of what would happen if he was caught staring at those.

The normal reaction for women was to get defensive and offended as why Marcus and on the rare occasion while Marcus was the one actively looking for them, Connor himself would use sunglasses at the beach. However to be honest with the weird moral compass this thing had on her, and how many times she had flaunted them in his face, he was nervous of her reaction if she ever caught him staring when she was upset like this. Even bold women like that had limits after all.

But there was something that caught his eye certainly. Something that risked another look. There was fur in between her breasts. It was pulsing, and glowing with a fiery orange light. He had noticed how her eyelashes blazed when she was...emotive. But this was strange, like a power source or a blazing orb of energy was in her chest. He was certainly interested in the glowing fur just behind her… large, smooth, heavy yet soft looking breasts. Holy shit they were so prominent, so robust! The way they stuck out was...voluptuous, not to mention the only thing that was holding them at bay was a measly...bit of… purple... chain…

He paused from his pondering when he realised that her bicep had stopped moving and the chain bra ceased its rattle against her… ahem….flesh. It didn't take a genius to know that the hellhound had caught him staring.

Nor did it take the hellhound by surprise either as her large hand thingy came into his view, taking his attention away from her midsection as it loudly clattered the utensils in between his arms making him jump slightly.

The she demon rose from her seat slowly, her claws digging into the wooden table leaving five nice indentions in the wood as she loomed over him.

He realised this was how she did it, how her kind did all of it, the kidnapping and using of men. He had just experienced the effect as he was complimenting her breasts in his head. The lure of something so beautiful, so promising, and at the same time her demonic nature making it so juicy and taboo. Like flies to honey they had no idea that in the midst of something so sweet they would be trapped.

Until it was too late. And now he himself was caught in her trap.

Her very size pushed him back against the headboard of the booth as she silently continued her slow, arduous approach. His heart rate began to rise as her eyes bore into his, he searched and searched her flaming orbs and found nothing of her motive or any indication of what was to happen to him. They just stared, not even searching him back they simply...were. Like the black shucks in the images at the library, lifeless eyes that showed no emotion, or motive. Unfortunately for him he couldn't put a book on this black shuck. Without this one setting him on fire in retaliation anyway.

He knew she was upset for having to listen to him, and she was probably looking for a window to make him squirm.

He needed to think of something to say, of course from Marcus' experience its very hard to continue a conversation with a woman when she has caught you staring, and sorry is usually the last thing on the mind when a drink is thrown in the face.

A second later and Connor was cornered, flattened against the headboard as demoness had leaned over the small table with ease and was mere centimeters from his face. Her blank stare into his eyes, hell his very soul, was enough to make him want to break the contact and slide out of the booth. But the voice in his head told him to stand his ground. Like working with Kenai when she first came to him, if he showed weakness now, she would walk all over him.

The tension between human and demon, not to mention the distance was so close and thick that Connor felt as if he was suffocating. He heard the pops and clicks of saliva against the inside of her mouth as he saw her lips slowly part into that fanged grin again. That damned grin, that started this whole thing. That damned grin that had the audacity to try and pin him against a storage van and have her way with him. It didn't take a genius to know what that grin meant. She was enjoying making him squirm like this.

His heart hammered in his chest and his eyes began to water slightly as the light in her eyes finally was reignited and she smugly grinned at him, putting her other paw atop of the headboard as to remain above him.

"See anything you like?" The question was spoken to him in a dark low baritone, yet calm like the taste of whiskey. That whiskey has an oddly feminine voice that was very sultry despite being deep, that hit his ear just right and his chest feel hot. And like the taste of whisky there was a subtle kick to it. She knew she had him right where she wanted him.

The fact that the light returned to her otherwise emotionless eyes was information enough to know that she wasn't even upset about him staring at her. She was enjoying this! That entire move she just made was to simply prove that she was more powerful than he was. It was a tactic to keep him under her thumb.

And what was scarier was that it was working.

He was stunned, he didn't know what to do. She had made her declaration on where she stood in the relationship when she put her other paw on the headboard. Her message was clear. He was beneath her, he was hers, and there was nothing he could do about it. He was scared. He was afraid of her, what she wanted, what she would do if he answered. But what scared him even more was what she would do if he didn't. How she would take his silence for weakness, how she would simply do whatever she wanted with him and not care how he felt.

But something inside Connor told him no. Something inside him egged him on. That one spark of hope burned brighter and grew into an inferno. The water in his eyes began to recede as his eyelids narrowed in defiance. He took a deep breath through his nose, and then stared back into the eyes of the demon.

"Yes actually." He replied, which caused the demon to make a loud rumble that he could only specify as some sort of sick satisfaction out of the situation.

"The collar," he stared blankly at the eyes widening at his bold response and the rumbling stopped. He must've done something right to get back at her as they narrowed when he continued.

"I like the pretty blue light that comes out of it. Makes me feel all… tingly inside." He said, making sure she knew he was referring to when she would get shocked.

With a loud deep growl, the she demon blew steam in his face once again before retreating, slamming herself uncaringly back into her seat in a huff.

Putting an arm across the headboard she leaned against her fist in an aloof manner. A nice attempt, but Connor knew he had hit a nerve.

"Well you won't have to worry about that for long, this tingly feeling will end. For both of us."

Connor hid his terror at the comment well, as he finally relaxed on his side of the booth. He was on a roll now, the last thing he needed to do was show her that he was worried right now.

"That a fact?" He said as he moved to look out the window again.

He was however stopped when the hellhound clattered the tableware by getting up again quickly.

"And that shade wearing bitch is dead next time I see her." She snarled pointing a claw at him.

Her outburst startled him to say the least. But he took a breath and kept his cool, this time.

"Don't you need her consent to kill her? It is the word of the day after all." He shot back.

It was a reach but he got his point across when he heard a groan that oddly resembled a grizzly bear. The demon sighed and slumped back down into her seat.

"I don't even see why I need this beautiful piece of shit. I am more than capable of taking care of myself." The hound grumbled clawing at the collar half heartedly like a pissy teenage girl.

Connor scoffed audibly at this, but kept his voice steady so she couldn't hear how badly he wanted to douse her in fire extinguisher foam at that comment.

"Oh oh no, I'm sure she knows that you can take care of yourself, it's just that she doesn't want you to take care of the chef too, or the busboys, or anyone you would need to "take care" of yourself with. Ykno, that guy," he mused pointing at a male patron who's drool was almost pouring as fast as the blood from his nose was. The bowl of miso he was eating from was ruined.

The demon's chain bra made a noise as he assumed she looked in the patrons direction.

"Heh heh, f-for the record, I-I like what I see." He grunted lecherously through his cupped hand as he tried to stop the blood flow.

"Oh that's nice, because I DONT." The demoness snapped at the patron who's smile seemed to get wider at her tone towards him. Until she lobbed the pepper shaker at him and it shattered behind his chair.

"When I want _your_ opinion sheep, I will ask for it."

"Oh ok ok, umm lets tone it down just a little bit ok?" Connor suggested, running his hands through his hair as he tried to play mediator. This was difficult. Trying to have a simple conversation with with this woman had so far led from attempted assault, to sexual harassment, to actual harassment, God knows what else was coming. It was bad enough she had caused a scene with the window and Ikumi, but now with the most recent stunt he could only sink back into his seat and hope that he wasn't recognized as he realised the rest of the restaurant was most likely staring at them.

This was mostly likely going to be the cause of this next anxiety attack as he realised that people talk, and the ambassador's son would have been seen with this wild woman as she terrorised a five star establishment. So in short not only was his own personal safety, and reputation on the line, but so was that of his family's political reputation and honor. No pressure.

"Ugh! What is with you and the toning down? The _Waiting_? Your like stuck imp, you stab the right organ they say the same thing over and over until you stop."

"I'm…not sure… how… to respond to that," Connor slowly said as he tried to collect his thoughts, as he watched the lecherous patron flee the restaurant… with his hand…. covering ...a bulge-ok.

It was bad enough that the hellhound was making more than a noticeable presence in the restaurant, but if he heard his ears right, she just admitted to killing or at least torturing a lesser demon.

His mind began to ponder on this. The idea that this exchange student had probably killed before, and being so quick to violence had done it quite frequently. There were older extra species who he had met, some mature and some elderly he had talked to personally, that had been in situations where they had to kill, but this was years ago. Before the Cultural Exchange, and as they were now integrated into human society, they were either slow and hesitant to discuss it or would just shut those conversations down all together.

While he himself had a temper, he used actual violence as a last resort, never as his go to response. His mind began to play tricks on him, or whisper truths he was not bold enough to think on himself. This demon was temperamental, and if she was this quick to violence like on Mihara how long before he said the wrong thing? How long before him simply doing something around his own house that she thought was annoying resulted in her just batting him across the room?

He could feel his anxiety coming back, but he tried his best to stifle it, the last thing he wanted to do was make the hellhound know that she was getting to him. But the problem was that she was. He was terrified. She had already marked him once, how long before she did it again? He tried to keep his breathing calm but it was coming out choppy. He needed to stop it, he didn't want her to see that he was scared of her.

The hellhound must've realised what she said, or heard how ragged his attempts at normal breath were and tried to right the sinking ship accordingly.

"Oh, Oh! But uhh... But umm... it was mutual, well it I mean it wasn't mutual, they tried to ...eat me ...in mine sleep, so…" the demoness explained half heartedly as he was pulled from viewing the scene of the erect lecher leaving Soma's when he felt her paw like hands try to take his in her own, and recoiled like a snake. She pulled her hands back to her side of the table as she slowly clenched and unclenched them.

Either the hellhound had remembered that she had allowed for him a moment's peace that she herself had interrupted or she remembered that amongst all this violent talk and acts she had performed in the last 20 minutes, she was the one responsible for the bruises and scars on him. Or maybe that it was that he out right told her not to touch him.

Well whatever the reason the bruises or her recent behavior, he could tell that the demon herself was now almost as tense as he was. Whether she was planning to speak or not was hard for Connor to predict as he had since become infatuated with his own hands, still refusing to look the extra species in the eye.

The hellhound had since tried to save face once again as she had taken to drumming her claws on the table, a soft rumble coming from her mouth as it sounded as if she was looking in all directions.

He knew that move. He knew it all to well. That move was a Marcus classic. Usually when he gave him a stone faced stare, or saw that he was caught doing something that could most likely get them into trouble. Basically anything to make him uncomfortable in a spot that he couldn't walk away from, the last thing his best friend wanted to do was acknowledge that he was being silently judged. The same principle could be used on Kenai when she broke something in the house or told him that "someone" made a mess in another room.

The fact that the hellhound was performing the move herself told him that not only did she catch what she said, but she was probably as nervous as he was in a strange sadistic type of way. The hellhound seemed to operate best in situations that she was the sole one in charge. Agent Smith came and messed with that dynamic, which caused the hellhound to operate in an almost careless or accidental way. Recalling what she had said about the demon she...tortured ( while torture sounded worse than death, it would be better in the long run for his psyche if he kept thinking that as it implied that she let the thing go) that she had noticed that what she said had been in poor taste, especially after what she herself had did to him. Recalling what she had...done to him on Mihara, he came to the conclusion that what she did was probably accidental or in a lapse of judgement as her behavior on matters of him touching his arm or talk of…"torturings" around him left her more quiet and recluse.

While this was a breath of relief that her intention was not to outright injure him, it was a small breath, due to the fact that her temper and her strength would probably result in several lapses of judgement and violent outbursts in the near future. The fact that she knew what she did was wrong was a look into her own psyche, and a brief glimpse into her own sick form of morality. She knew what she did to him was wrong, but the fact that she was here meant that while she knew that at least the bloody part was wrong, she still wanted… something (it would help his psyche further if he referred to what she wanted as ambiguous) and that while she may try to make it up to him, no doubt in some sick form, way, or fashion, if she did not get her way she might unintentionally lash out at whatever was nearest to her, and God help if whatever was closest was something full of blood.

Like him. He was full of blood.

So in an effort to change the subject he risked leaning over to her and sweeping up the mess of spices she had made with his hands when he asked the next question.

"So… Mihara. Have you always been up there or did you move there recently?" A simple question that he supposed that he knew the brunt of the answer too if the reports of assaults at the library were any indication.

Making quick work of the mess he retreated back to his side of the booth when he noticed she was sitting up to meet his eye line.

"The Mountain? Psssh that was… a temporary living situation." The hellhound said as she waved the question off with her paw.

"So you haven't been there for that long then?"

"... Of Course not." She grunted with something in her voice. Something that she wasn't letting on, and had no intention of giving.

"So what brought about this change of scenery?" He asked genuinely. He wanted to know why now of all times did she decide to sign up for the Cultural Exchange program. To him it seemed like she had a prime patch of real estate for someone of her background. A constant string of tourists and dumbasses like himself who went to the mountain alone with no protection seemed like a fine area for a sex demon to set up shop.

"You."

It was bold. There was no delay. No thought. It came as easy to her as breathing. Her response was possibly the worst thing she could have said to anyone in the history of ever. If he had a drink to spit out, he probably would have. Mah that would be rude, maybe he would just choke on it.

He froze. He froze in place. He couldn't move. HE was stuck staring at this stupid pile of salt and pepper in between his hands. The answer was blunt. Probably the most blunt he ever heard. The book from the library came back to haunt him with its foreboding transcript. _Hide and hope it doesn't find you._ Instead of picturing her as a cultural exchange student, everything worse came to mind.

Instead of deciding to give up on her Saxon-esqe lifestyle of pillaging, torturing, possibly murdering and of course rape, she came to the city to find him and him specifically.

This was not good for his heart at all because he just discovered that he had become the equivalent of what any serial killer or rapist would put as "the one that got away."

The first cognitive thought that he spoke aloud after 30 more seconds of deafening silence was, "Well that seems like a terrible way to abuse the CE system."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the whole point of the CE Program is to learn from each other's background culture and grow as a whole. It kind of tarnished the reputation of the whole idea if you just want to pop into town for some strange and then leave."

At this he heard her laugh. This was a strange sound to him. It had base to it but even then it still was feminine. Almost human even. But even weirder was that the laugh was genuine. Probably one of the best laughs he had ever heard outside of Marcus. And that's why he immediately closed off his ears to it as to not be swayed by it. Another lure of her being a demon most likely and he would not fall for it.

"HA! HAhahaha! Why would I leave? Why would I go back there? I have everything I need right here. A gorgeous collar, a new home, food that I HOPE TASTES BETTER THAN IT SMELLS!" She snidely called over her shoulder to the kitchen. No doubt a deliberate jab at Ikumi.

He felt a chill run up the base of his spine as he felt giant wolf like paws, capped with giant talons, begin to slowly brush up the length of his leg underneath the table. He somehow managed to keep his composure as the hellhound gave a seductive chuckle and rested her chin on her folded paws.

"And You."

At this he could feel his blood run cold. The hellhound had been in his care for around 45 minutes and already she had admitted to torture, nearly took a perverts head off with a pepper shaker, broke Soma's window, almost tried to kill Ikumi, and just now offended one of the most popular chefs in town's wife. In her own establishment no less. On top of that, she had already demonstrated her quick temper and even quicker leap to violence, her sexual advances had no boundaries, were poorly timed due to situational awareness (which it seemed she had none of or it seemed like she didnt care enough to adjust to a room's mood), and she was also not fond of the words "wait" and "no".

And then the balls on her that she would expect him to feed her, live with her, and put up with any of the shit she just pulled on what seemed to be her behavior on regular basis.

He put his foot down, as he pulled his actual foot away from her paw under the table. As much as he wanted to yell or scream at her, common sense told him that arguing with a Kodiak bear, or a demon for that matter, would most likely end in disaster.

He crossed his arms definitively, and lowered his head and closed his eyes, a body language that spoke for him in saying he had no interest in anything else she had to say.

Logic told him to be respectful in telling a woman that he was not interested in her. Especially one who could kill him in 12 different ways in their immediate area without thinking to hard about it.

He swallowed, took a breath, and spoke softly, yet with a firm tone.

"I'm sorry Ms Hellhound. Somehow amidst all of this I'm sorry. But I'm afraid you've been misinformed. Your being in my care is not a sure thing, especially now. I spoke to Ms. Smith when she sprung the fact that you were coming on me. Actually your being with me right now was a test to see how well we would work in a living situation together. And no offense, truely, but with how much damage and pain you have caused me in the short time I've known you, it doesn't look good."

He remained still as stone. He wished he could turn invisible. Or that the chair would swallow him up. This was the first time he had ever done something like this. Hell this was the first time a woman had a actually showed this level of interest in him. He didn't know how to proceed from here. And even worse he didn't know how she was going to react either. Somehow that dumbass he called a best friend was a ladies man, and would fill him in on break up stories, the ones he wasn't there for anyway, and most of them resulted in crying, angry screaming, and twice there was something large and heavy thrown at him. One time the girl he was dating just accepted it, and they quietly went their separate ways.

Hopefully something like this would happen here. Not likely but a boy can dream.

This time the silence between them was painstakingly long. He couldn't even hear her breath.

And then he heard it. He heard her chuckle. It wasn't angry, he hoped anyway. He tried his best to not open his eyes.

"Why so formal Connor?" She scoffed. There was something in her voice for a second. He heard it, but whatever it was that surface for the moment was immediately buried under her tone again.

"Could it be that you forgot my name? I'm actually quite hurt at that."

He remained silent, but he could feel his own face contorting at her response. He supposed it was rude of him to not remember her name, but in truth the incident on Mihara all happened in an instant. She spoke her name once and then immediately gave him 10 seconds to run. He was fully prepared to put the whole situation behind him and forget about the whole thing like a bad dream. And he was sure that he would never see her again, that is until Agent Smith showed up with her on his doorstep.

He heard her shuffle in her seat and put her elbows on the table as she leaned forward.

"Then again I suppose we never got fully acquainted either before we were rudely interrupted."

At this, it was Connor's turn to scoff at that comment. He promised himself he wouldn't open his eyes. He had made up his mind. It was a no from him, but that didn't mean that he couldn't give her a piece of his mind.

"Oh you mean like how I'll never see half of those art supplies again because _I_ was rudely interrupted?"

Again he heard her shuffle.

"That was different."

"Your probably right. It's different because of all that stuff about 'leave only footprints and take only memories? Well because that was different, because I left all my art supplies, lost my painting, I have one painful memory forever on my body, and now i have another one right her-"

"Ok! Look!" The demon barked, causing him to flinch in his booth. It would probably have been better if he had opened his eyes before decided to trash the hellhound, as he literally did not see that coming.

"I….um..look I know that I… I know I hurt you…b-but-"

There it was again. That emotion hidden in her voice, reared its head once more as she struggled to find the words she needed. At this he opened his eyes, but he was on a roll so he wanted to keep the momentum going, and in turn looked everywhere but her face or general direction. He could still hear that tone in her voice. Was it panic? Fear? He didn't wait long enough to find out.

"Yea know, But don't worry! It's supposed to Heal Up Nicely."

At this he heard a clang, and short frustrated sigh. When his eyes scanned past her form to look somewhere else, they couldn't help but stop on her. She had buried the top of her face and nose within her hand, as her other claws were embedded deep into the wooden table before they began slowly dragging upwards and running through her jungle of hair in frustration. If the clenched jaws were any indication, he was hitting all the right nerves at this point.

As much as he disliked her in this moment, he couldn't help but feel bad about her. The position she was in, not her crimes of course. It reminded him of himself when he was younger and did something stupid and his parents would punish him. Usually there was a build up before he was spanked or sent to his room, with a lecture of course. His father would pace the room and bitch and bitch at him about how poorly he made a decision until he was red in the face. His mother would either growl out something along the same lines, or remain quiet and usually provide no aid to take the heat off of him. Every excuse or what he thought to be valid reasoning he brought up was immediately shot down by his father seconds after he breathed them.

He must know what it felt like to be his father in this position. Dealing with her behavior right now was similar to that. Of course they usually ended these hour long or more lectures with something along the lines of how they loved him but he was going to have to learn his lesson.

He immediately back tracked in his head. That last part should not apply here. He was trying to get this hellhound to leave him alone, so why was tough love and option? If anything as much as he didnt want to do this to the first girl that seemed genuinely interested in him, he had to let her know this was a bad idea, he was just going to have to be tough-

He heard rattling. As if she we messing with a chain link fence, and then he sat up as her hand came into view and was placed on the table. Her hand on her face did not move nor did her hidden expression change beyond hiding her clenched fangs behind her full lips.

"What's this?"

She unfolded her paw to reveal two tubes of plastic. One red and one orange. He recognized those tubes. They were some of the tubes of paint from his art kit. He slowly picked them up and to his surprise they were extremely warm. He let them gently back down on the table when he remembered that the only thing she was wearing was a chain bra and a thong, so there was only really one place she could have stored them.

"..." he was a little confused and a little surprised. He had no idea what to do in this situation. But he did understand that this was probably a bribe or a plea to his sensitive side.

He wasn't sure what it was but he didn't trust it.

"I took them from the mountain." She stated softly with her face in her hand.

"The ones who took your painting forgot them. They wouldnt let me take the painting for myself so I thought… i would…. look its better than nothing ok?"

He was stunned. He didn't know what to believe. She sounded so genuine, it didn't sound like a ruse, and after what he had said to her even Marcus wouldn't be in the mood to make a joke. But he had let people in before, and they had turned out to be very talented actors.

He leaned on the table, staring at the tubes in his hand.

"I.. dont know what to say." A cheesy line maybe, but he truly was lost on how to either thank her for retrieving the expensive supplies or turn this against he for thinking she could fool him.

Before he could speak she did, and this time he looked at her form. Most of her face was obscured by the mass of hair, but he watched as she stared at her flexing an ld unflexing wolf paw.

"I know I marked you, and that I regret." She softly said, the tone of voice she carried said she wanted to say more, but she stopped herself before she could, and whatever else she wanted to add remained for her alone to know.

"Umm ok. Thank you. Umm," he continued scratching the back of his head.

"Look I'm not saying it was rude of me not to learn your name, but can you blame me? It was one...hell of an introduction… heh heh… um *ahem* well i suppose we can maybe… start over?"

At this her ears perked up, and her head lifted slightly to where he could almost see the bridge of her nose.

Before he could ask himself what the hell he was doing, he took a deep breath. He was ready.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ms. Hellhound. I'm Connor Awe:ri.

The Hellhound looked up and met his gaze. Fiery red eyes of molten lava met eyes of a calming stony brown.

His vision didn't waiver, nor did he look away. These aren't the eyes from before. These eyes had emotion in them. Pride, anger, resentment. Fear. These eyes were not blank slates, they told him that like other extra species she was a person. They told him that despite her many MAJOR flaws, and depraved morale compass, deep down somewhere she was part human. Or at least had the tattered remains of some humanity deep down. Somewhere.

He watched as Fear turned to happiness that was nothing short of genuine when she finally met his gaze completely. Her face was ashen grey almost purplish

hue like the rest of her body, her eyelids were darker than her face, creating the look of a type of natural mascara that matched the length of her eyelashes. Tongues of flame floated magically above her eyelids, illuminating her face as they danced in a warm, inviting glow. Her lips were plump and full, pulled back into a beautiful smile that had a competitive aggression that matched her large sharp white fangs.

However he noticed a large scar that started above her lip and down through the left side of her lip at the corner of the side of her mouth almost to her chin. It was an old scar it seemed, a scar that showed up in a lighter shade of charcoal grey against her creamy dark ashen skin. Following the scar on her lip up towards her cheeks revealed two even bigger scars that dragged across her face. The light grey line began under her left eye, moved across the bridge of her nose and ended in a small clip under her right. A smaller scar, that seemed to be from the same incident just ended under her left eye was underneath the long streak.

A third light grey line took a diagonal turn upwards of through her right eyebrow, painting a picture with the other two scars of a terrible fight he honestly wasn't sure she had won. But he would hate to put money against her.

He was stunned. Her face had two sides to it, in one vision he saw a woman who had fought for what looked to be her entire life and had the scars to prove it. That there were some battles that she had not won or won easily. And in the other he saw a beautiful woman, one who he could understand why was a temptress and a sex demon, as her face could have only been create by a sculptor. He now knew why she was a demon, how so many men did not bother filing complaints or reports, how her kind was able to catch or assault so many men with ease.

Despite her scars was beautiful. If anything in his own opinion the scars made her even more so. In a weird way that he decided not to go into. He needed to remember what he was dealing with, and not get swept up into her beauty like other men had. He understood now, even if they were attacked, the men would take one look at her face get swept up in her supermodel-esque beauty and become complacent as she did whatever she wanted with them. And those who resisted would probably calm down eventually and accept their fates when she used her strength where her beauty failed to entice them. Or if they didn't it was not like they could do much against this musclebound monstress.

He needed to succeed where they failed. He needed to come out of this unscathed. He would not become another statistic for her scoreboard.

Her smile became that fanged grin he remembered all to well on Mihara. Competitive powerful and Aggressive, yet mysterious with a uncertain evil or darkness behind then.

"Laba. Sibyl Laba."

Her replayed her name in his head. Sibyl Laba. It was a strange name but again so was his. He wondered if Laba came from the way her eyes looked, whether it was a family name or she gave it to herself. It sounded very close to the word Lava which made sense due to how her eyes resembled a blazing inferno inside a volcano. It matched her personality for sure.

Surprisingly enough it was Sibyl that broke eye contact first. She fidgeted with her paws for a little and then gave another half hearted attempt at yanking off the shock collar before she spoke.

"Look, I know I marked you uh a little bit," she began to which he raised an eyebrow.

"… I umm… I got a little… over eager."

"When was that? Before or after you pinned me against a rock?"

"Watch it."

"I mean I wish I could have watched it, but instead i watched a lot, the earth when you slammed into me, the sky when i was tossed through the air, a very interestingly shaped rock when I hit the ground…"

He sarcastically listed to her as he watched the flames above her eyebrows increase in volume slowly as her mascaraed eyes narrowed.

"Really was an eye opening experience I mean I had always thought I was a little heavy before, but then I was tossed through the air like a rag do-"

"ENOUGH!" Sibyl barked before scrunching up her face and clutching the sides of her head in her claws. He leaned back in surprise. Not due to her roar at him to stop his sarcastic crusade against her, but a literal plume of flame spewed from her mouth and illuminated the entire table. He was almost certain she singed something on his person if the smell was any indication.

"Look," she sighed. She dropped her hands and looked at him in a huff as they clattered around the table top. "I know I hurt you. I know that it was… a mistake. I just want you to...umm… to know that I...I um… well… I just don't want to hurt you again."

Sibyl sat back in her booth and crossed her arms. He wasn't sure but it actually looked like smoke was rising from her mouth and nose as she grumbled to herself.

Connor was a little miffed to say the least. That could have been a redeemable moment in his eyes. Not to mention due to her past behavior he wasn't sure if that was an attempt at an apology or just an out and out threat.

"So… are...we ok?"

It seems that Sibyl was doing everything in her power to not acknowledge that she messed up. Two could play at that game. While she maybe tugging at the heartstrings, a lie or for real, he could give her the cold shoulder. He flipped his braided hair in a sassy way over his shoulder, like in the movie Mean Girls. A little excessive maybe, and a little over the top in terms of femininity, but he felt that he was entitled to that. Like it would really kill her to just say sorry.

Before Sibyl could react or speak Ikumi and Soma had arrived with a tray of food.

"Trouble in paradise?" Soma grinned.

"Hardly looks like paradise to me, but definitely looks like trouble to me." Ikumi curtly replied with a smirk.

Sibyl snapped her head in the chef's direction and snarled at her, "Listen Bitch I-"

"WOW! Look at all this good looking food!" Connor talked over her, which cause her to cut off her insult. Leaning over he clenched his teeth at the hellhound and hissed at her.

"Look at all this free fuckin good lookin food."

"Hey anything for my little tyke." Ikumi said pinching his cheek, gently this time."

The hellhound slammed her hands on the table and bared her teeth with a snarl that could put a pit bull to shame.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Him." She snarled. The once beautiful face had morphed into one of nightmarish proportions. It didn't help that she let the saliva drip from her fangs. Or that the saliva seemed to burn the varnish when it hit the table.

Connor, privy to the destruction she could cause, leaned back as far as he could, and readied himself to the best of his ability to run. Ikumi however remained as cool as a cucumber.

"Mmm. Mm. Mm. You sure know how to pick them Connie. This one seems a little violent dont you think?" She said as if the hellhound wasn't about to tear her to shreds.

Sibyl's eyes locked on to her chosen, and witnesses him immediately begin to shift awkwardly in his seat. She was doing it again. She had hurt her chosen before. Now she was scaring him. The flames immediately subsides when she closed and wiped her mouth, ashamed and a little embarrassed (though that she would never admit). What was wrong? Why was this so hard? Ilithyia probably never had this problem. She couldn't save face here, but she could respond to that cunt in the purple.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Mm. I would, but unlike you I have someone to take care of that problem already."

Sibyl was fuming, she didnt want to scare her chosen. But she was gonna rip that bitch in half. Maybe fuck her male in front of her before she did it too.

Soma was the one to save her from her lapse of judgement, when he produced a large bowl and sat it down in front of her.

"Ok. Let's all dial it back a little, shall we? Man, we got here just in time didn't we?"

Sibyl wanted to lash out at something, she was just so...URGH. Everything was going wrong for her at this point in time and she could only guess it was because the gods were doing everything in their power to make this harder for her. Until she smelled something. It didn't assault her nose, instead it invited itself in, and with its sweet smell, got comfortable and made itself at home, and signaled to her brain it was time to eat.

The bowl that was in front of her was full of a yellow broth that smelled of meat, or that was probably the...several cuts of meat on the side?! There were two eggs in the bowl as well, but they weren't There was some type of red vegetable floating in the bowl as well, surrounded by… LAVA WORMS?! WHAT THE? HOW THE? WHY THE? HOW DID?

All the while Sibyl stared into her bowl, her eyes darting around as her mouth hung open and her nose made a noise that was awfully close to resembling a dog that was way into the rear end of a new dog it just met, Connor marveled at the bowl of ramen that he had received. The bowl had golden broth with several slivers of ham, a poached egg, three sheets of seaweed, and of course the noodle itself. He was also given a side of rice because Ikumi remembered how he appreciated the broth being a little thicker after he cleared out the majority of the noodles.

"We whipped up a quick meal for you," Soma began as Ikumi served the drinks. "Chashu Ramen made Kyoto style with-

"RAUGHBLAGHARGH!" His explanation of what he had his dish was cut short by the sound of someone savaging a bowl of food. And who other to attack a bowl of food that the demon sitting in his booth, once again gaining the attention of the few occupied tables near them.

"Holee fyuckin Shif Thif tuff iz awmazing!" Sibyl declared with a mouth full of ham and noodles. As embarrassed as he was something told Connor that he shouldn't be surprised, after all from what Ms. Zombina had told him on the way over about the way she lived at the base when she was brought back, up until last week she had basically lived literally under a rock her entire life.

But still did she have to eat like she was in a nature documentary? She reminded him of a hyena or a african wild dog. Those creatures were more likely to eat an animal alive then wait till it died of its injuries. Not to mention they didn't have the best table manners either.

The three humans made small talk as they watched with amazement and disgust alike as the hellhound savagely chewed her way through a four course meal in less than 5 minutes.

"Man she was not herself." Soma said in his best english to both Connor and Ikumi's chagrin. "She must have been real hungry."

"Your husband's Snicker puns are evidence of his one track mind Ikumi."

"Hey no, this saying of his was you and Marcus' doing, now fix him before he annoys himself out of a marriage."

….

Sibyl ate, and ate, driven by hunger and a taste for the delicious meal put before her that her predatory mind was in overdrive.

As predators seek to single out one of the herd she found herself sinking back into her old ways when she tore through the bowl of yellow lava worms. She saw so many she couldn't decide which one to snap up first. Usually around this time it was her mother who would laugh and tell her to just eat the whole thing.

Ah, mother. She could help Sibyl with this problem. It was so hard to just talk to Connor. Too many interruptions, to many sheep. And that damn woman. She wasn't his bearer or she would have the similar

scent to him. Yet the remaining scents of the encounters Connor had with her before still lingered. She seemed to already have a mate so she didn't have to worry about her stealing him away. But then again demons and even hounds all over the demonic realm had several partners despite having a main mate. Many of those relationships were often onesided as it was just someone collecting fuck partners. But Sibyl was relieved when she did not smell or pick up anything of that nature. Well whoever she was she was not someone Sibyl cared for. And whatever they were was over now. Intentionally coming out of nowhere with the hugs and affection then berating her for what happened when she tried to catch her chosen male. ACCIDENTS HAPPEN YOU BITCH!

Well it wasn't really a… Sibyl sighed. Who was she kidding? Her pride as a hellhound was nothing compared to the truth. It was all her fault. That much was apparent with his behavior around her.

She wanted to make it up to him, she wanted him to know that it wasn't her intent to mark him. But he wasn't letting her in. And this "Nikumi" wasn't helping. It was like she was being shut out again, especially back when her sister brought men back to the cave with no interest in sharing.

Sibyl grunted as she slurped up another piece of ham. It might as well be as if she hadn't left the cave at all. She could hear her little sister's snide little chuckle pour into her ears like molten lead. She hated that chuckle almost as much as she hated her sister. She would show Illithya, and her grandmother. " _You cant find the perfect male because your too damn big girl,"_ her grandmother would say, " _I say stop chasing your tail here girl, there is nothing wrong with settling."_ Well excuse her! Excuse her for holding out for a chosen! And excuse her for being to tall! She was the one fighting off manticore, daemons and demons. It's not her fault muscles "aren't attractive" Grandmother they grow under constant work and stress you judgemental cunt. Why not ever bitch at Ilithya? What did Ilithyia ever do during those unwanted visits? Get "smacked" into a corner and remain "unconscious" for the rest of the fight! Bah, she was getting all worked up over hounds who weren't even there. She needed another bite of this delectable worm meal.

As she was about to plunge once more into the bowl slurping up everything in her path she noticed something.

Watching the two sheep and her deer conversating in that foreign gibberish, she noticed the way that her Chosen had turned away from his meal to talk and left a surprise on the table.

That device. The one that controlled the pretty collar. Her chosen was too busy talking to the sheep to notice that he left it in her plain view unguarded.

It was right there Sibyl couldn't believe her luck. Her first instinct was to snatch the controller and crush it and then simply enjoy her male finally. But then she stopped herself and she gripped the bowl tighter, assessing the situation.

Nikumi had that blade on her and with the red haired mate of hers, he most likely had one too. She decided that she would rather not risk injury and would wait until they left before she made her move.

Her heart began to beat faster and she began to bounce her leg under the table impaiently as she slowly supped from her bowl as to not arouse suspicion that she had a plan in motion.

Then an opportunity arose. Whatever the red haired man said must have been pretty funny for all three of them to laugh. Ikumi covered her face to laugh into her hand, the red haired man threw his head back and bellowed his laughter, as for her chosen he leaned forwards toward them and began his laugh.

His laugh. Sibyl sighed into her bowl as her tail wagged, picking up speed under the table, almost uncomfortably against the booth as her ears picked up to listen to his every octave. It wasn't deep, nor was it high pitched, but it was smooth, carefree, relaxed, like he was himself. Like he had forgotten all the things she had done to him. On accident of course. Immediately Sibyl decided that she loved her Chosens Laugh.

But this was no time to get swept up in his laugh. She needed to focus. Then she saw her opportunity when he leaned to far, away from the table.

Dumb move you gorgeous sexy idiot.

While they were all preoccupied she quickly slid her claw across the table like a lamia, and even quieter she took the remote.

It took quick thinking on what to do with the device. She couldn't break it or they would hear, she couldn't throw it or that would be an even bigger problem. Crushing the device in her paw would probably be the loudest course of action, and even if it wasnt where would she put its mangled remains where he couldnt see it? She clutched the device in her paw as she looked for a solution and quickly found one.

A delicious remote and ham meal. With a yellow lava worm chaser.

By the time they were finished with whatever they were laughing about she had already crunched down on the poor little device. If they heard her snap the device in half in her jaws, there was nothing they could do now.

She kept calm and continued her quiet assault on the device. She expected resistance but her teeth slid through the material like the tender meat in the bowl. She barely even tasted it aside from the weird texture on her tongue.

"Well we will let you too go ahead and chew the fat a little longer." Nikumi said, which cause the hellhound's ears to perk up amidst her quiet crunching.

"What fat? There is no fat on those slices i made sure of it."

"No it's an…its an American… just come here." Ikumi sighed pulling her husband away from the table.

….

"Well that was a breath of fresh air." Connor smiled with a sigh of relief. Thankfully Ikumi and Soma were very forgiving about the window, let alone making it out with a free meal. Ikumi waved it off telling him that it wasn't his fault and stated that if the Cultural Exchange could dump the hellhound on him, they could pay for her messes too.

The hellhound was surprisingly quiet as he made that comment. Looking up he noticed that she currently had her mouth full.

"I hope your enjoying your food?" He mused as he continued his assault on his own bowl of ramen, bursts of sweetness and waves of flavor mixing in his mouth as he chewed.

He watched as Sibyl gave him the biggest smile one could give with a mouth full of broth and then gave a huge audible gulp as the swell in her cheeks disappeared.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She breathed as a steam cloud exited her mouth. "Ohohoho yea!" She said licking her chops.

"Glad to hear it. This is probably the most expensive meal I will ever sit down to eat and I made out like a bandit." Connor smiled more to himself than her. That wasn't a stroke of luck, that was a sweep no even better, a tidal wave of great tidings just fell on him. A meal this delicious? This rich establishment? Those damages? All waved.

All he had to do now pick up Kenai, regroup with Marcus, and then have a discussion with Agent Smith about the most recent happenings. He watched the hellhound from under his brow as she finished her meal, licking at her matted fur on her wolf like hands, as he realised she probably had no idea how to use the dining utensils.

Wait… where were her chopsticks?

He watched the hellhound oblivious to his musings and got the most probable answer when she let out probably the lowest burp he had ever heard in his life. It had the base of a grizzly and the volume of a lion. Quite honestly he was feeling pretty good since talking to Ikumi and Soma, he couldn't help but laugh a little. She was as bad as Marcus when he tried to "establish his dominance". Probably worse.

He hated to admit he was very impressed. But he felt better. His mood had changed, and his anxiety all but gone. Maybe today was looking up. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Maybe his luck was turning. He just needed to wait here a little longer-

"Whew! That was good one." The demon mused in her seat as she slumped back into her chair.

"Yep. I told you, they make good food. But before we go it would probably be best if you apologize to them."

His noodles stopped and inch from his face when he heard a scoff.

"And just why I do that exactly?"

Shit.

Connor paused for a second like a deer in headlights, he had gotten to comfortable, his friends were used to him having less of a filter, and he sure wasn't as bad as Marcus, but he had gotten to relaxed, he had forgotten who and what he was talking too.

He began to spin a web almost immediately.

"It's just that, ykno… you shattered the window."

"Yes."

"Well you know that's... not good right?"

"For them."

"Exactly." He smiled at her half heartedly. He was almost certain she knew why this wasn't good. It could have been her upbringing but he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe if he put his head down and looked like he was trying to eat-

"Question."

Damnit.

"Yes?"

"Why do I care about them?"

"Is that rhetorical?"

"..."

He sighed and put his chopsticks down. Apparently he had eaten enough. That was...ok. He was trying to lose some weight anyway.

"Well you ate their food."

"Good food."

"Yes it was good food, which means you want to come back to eat the good food right?"

He watched as the hellhound frowned, looked behind her towards the kitchen for a few seconds and then turned back around. Her eyes rolled before focusing on him again.

"Yes."

"Well you want to be able to eat here again right?"

"You say I can't eat here again?"

"No! No. I didn't say that at all."

"Is That bitch Nikumi gonna try to make I can't eat here?!"

"Hey whoa! whoa! Ok?! No! Not at all."

"She can't do that! She wont stop me. All I have to do is walk through the barrier."

"Of course they can't stop you from doing that, but the can refuse to feed you."

This seemed to come as a surprise to the hellhound. As if the past 45 minutes weren't any clue as to why they would refuse her. It seems like the only thing she was focused on was the fact that she would not be able to gorge herself on Soma's cooking.

It didn't help that she was thinking about this the wrong way entirely.

"They will stop me from eating? How?" Sibyl scoffed as if hearing a challenge instead of an explanation.

"Well if you were to come back here, they would probably remember that you shattered their window, and they would be more reluctant to serve someone who damaged their property. If you showed up later i'm pretty sure that you and Ikumi would pick up where you left off. It's hard to repair a first impression."

The hellhound mused on this as he managed to take another bite and a swig of the broth before she spoke again. Her eyes lit up in a way that he definitely was not comfortable with, and so he pretended once again not to notice her expression over his bowl.

"First impressions can be changed with right incentive." He heard the hellhound say, as he heard her tone of voice change to a more familiar and unsettling one. The sultry smooth voice that he had heard on Mihara before it all went to hell. Literally.

"...They really can't." He said over his bowl as he realised she had gotten closer to his side of the booth.

"Well not with that attitude, maybe instead of try to change it, we's going from where we left off."

"I… am quite comfor- well not exactly comfortable with the impressions you have already made, why ruin a goo…uhh... why ruin a thing?" He said trying to keep his voice steady as the hellhound now a foot away from his face, took his bowl from him and let it clatter on the table.

"I think instead of bothering that bitch Nikumi, let's you and me 'pick up where we left off'."

"Well it is her restaurant so it's hard not too, so how about we just finish our food before anything else."

"I already finished my food."

"Well I didn't as you got rid of my bowl just now, if you would let me…"

Connor began as he palmed around the table while her attention was on his face, he needed to find the remote. The hellhound was a little too close for comfort. He was just going to flash it in her direction so she would at least get out of his bubble. He was pretty sure that if he pressed the button this close to her he would get shocked too, and while he was certain she could survive the current set voltage, he was sure that if it didnt kill him, he would be walking funny afterwards or something.

He...just...needed...to find...the…

His quiet palming became more frantic as the hellhound took a relaxed sigh, blowing a puff of steam in his face as she rested her head on the back of her hands, studying him and his facial expression.

"Lose something?" Sibyl asked before her smug seductive face cracked a fanged grin and as her pupils glowed brighter like a volcano about to erupt.

"Well I am missing the rest of my ramen, a couple of chunks of my arm, and a-" he listed to buy himself a couple of seconds before the hellhound let out a smaller burp that sent a piece of grey material onto the table between them. He looked down to see a jagged piece of plastic that had a tiny red rubber piece that said _Power_ on it. With a long sigh he picked up the piece and placed his elbow on the table in front of her so it was eye level to him and aspace between the two of them. He studied the device shard as his brain processed the fact that this demon only a breath behind his elbow went so far as to eat the remote to get what she wanted out of him.

"Well that answers my next to questions. What I was missing… and where it could have gone…"

"Bummer about remote."

"Why is that?"

He felt her foreign feeling hand against his skin as she gripped his good forearm.

"I'm still hungry." She purred.

He needed to think fast.

"Oh Hey Ikumi!" Thanks for the second bowl I really appreciate-" was as far as he got before the hellhound immediately sprang up and whirled around in her seat.

"There is more?!"

He didn't have time to be surprised that she fell for that. Opportunity had presented itself and as usually it would only present itself to the ready and waiting. He didn't regret his decision to immediately act. He didn't regret how he slipped out of his seat, and waved past the back of the confused she beast to the chefs before sneaking out the door.

He figured about 5 seconds for a head start was probably all he was going to get. Connor was actually surprised when got about 15 seconds before the demon erupted from the restaurant door with a deep ghastly howl.

Connor sprinted through the park. Marcus was close, his text said so, if he found him he could have a chance.

Weaving through trees and bushes he made a mad dash through the park, vaulting benches as he searched for any signs of Marcus.

He heard the sounds of crushed grass and demonic panting growing ever closer as the demon gained ground on him. With Marcus nowhere in sight and no other options Connor sprinted with all he had towards the tree near the fountain in the park. Using the fountain ring for a springboard, he launched himself at a nearby tree, aiming for one of the higher branches; a feat he and Marcus practiced over the summer, and tried to scramble atop of the branch to get higher in the tree. It wasn't the best reaction to bears and bear sized creatures but he assumed the hellhound wasn't much of a climber if her paws were any indication.

Just as he hoisted his upper half past the branch, he felt a pressure around his left ankle. He managed to get his right leg atop the branch with the rest of his body before the pressure around his ankle turned into a weight that almost popped his leg from its socket when the she demon tried to yanked him out of the tree.

The strength of the demon was felt heavily on his body as he used all he had to remain above the branch. He grit his teeth as he felt his muscles once again screaming at him as the demon began to tug harder.

"How many times must we do this?" He heard the hellhound huff underneath the tree branch.

"As many times as it takes! Your acting crazy!" He shouted his retort into the air, hoping it would carry to Marcus or someone in the park. Anyone in the park at this point.

"I am no acting crazy! You are in tree! You are crazy!" The hellhound raised her voice in response as she yanked once more causing the boy's muscles to falter and hit the branch. Lightning quick reflexes caused Connor to flatten himself against the branch, wrap his arms and leg around it like a sloth and cling on for dear life.

"No your crazy! I wanted a moments peace! That was all I asked for! What happened to tha-hey!" He shrieked as she pulled again, with the strength of her pulls gradually increasing.

"It ended when you forgave me!"

"I never forgave you!"

"You were about too!"

"Your delusional!"

"GET. OUTTA. THAT. TREE!"

"NEVER!"

This Sibyl woman had the grip strength of a gorilla, and he could feel his muscles giving out as she continued to yank. He grit his teeth and tried to hunker down but he could feel his grip loosening around branch. Where was Marcus, where was anyone?!

Thankfully his prayers were answered when he heard a _cha-click!_ Underneath him. He managed to peer around the branch to see a man pointing a gun at the hellhound and immediately breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

"It's a pretty good tree actually, lots of good stuff up there. Hate to see people disrupting the local wildlife in it."

Despite his situation, the fact that his friend had heard him and arrived was enough for him to give a shaky chuckle. "Fuck...you."

"Now why don't you step away from my friend here nice and UMPF!" Was the last word the man got out before the hellhound backhanded him across the fountain and into the bushes.

"Marcus!" Connor screamed before a shooting pain caused his leg to seize up and his limbs to go numb.

His vision went white with black spots everywhere. His limbs straightened out uncontrollably and he let go of his perch. His vision became a blizzard of bright colors as he floated away from the branch. He felt the wind in his hair as a painful shiver shot up his spine.

Then he hit the ground. Hard.

….

 **AN-**

 **So… I am cutting it short right there because I havent posted in a while and it seemed like it was time.**

 **What sucks is that I am not as close to where I thought I would be where we would actually be getting into the smutty stuff. This story kind of took on a life of its own to where we are fleshing out the characters and trying to justify why living with a very sexually aggressive demon would be a good idea somehow. Im thinking a post intergration amnesty thing like they did in the comic Fables. The big bad wolf killed a lot of people but when he intergrated into society they left everything he did in the last behind. Clean slate. Fresh start. Maybe that could work. It is kind of a spoiler but its a minor one. More like a reason to allow all this shit to happen.**

 **Well anyway I Suppose that i can disclose what I have been up too. I have been home for the past couple of weeks. Chilling mostly. Smoking a lot of weed. Saving a lot of art references because I want to start working on this RWBY thing for real. I have Characters, plot points, weapons, semblances, animals, grimm, monsters, lycans, lycan hunters, silver eye importance, and for god sake a pretty good plot around the school.**

 **The only problem is that I am scared. I am not afraid to admit that honestly. I am afraid of all of this being a wash. Being nothing. Looking at what It is i would love to be able to revamp the series or reboot it in a way that wouldn't piss off so many people for continutiy or plot or pander to so many SJWs and snowflakes who only watch it for a specific reason. I would love for people to appreciate the show like 6teen or Code Lyoko or Teen Titans. But I don't know if I will ever get that chance. And that is what scares me. Because I have had an idea in my head for 3 years now and i have nothing to show for it other than a few lines of words on another fanfic, a fight scene i have all but given up on writing and a couple of sketches that in my opinion look like "who did it and what for" despite being the artist. It just seems like all of this… i don't know anymore. I was talking to my mom who told me to "come up with something original" and I began to wonder if all the characters I have made and plot points and all of this for SIGNAL for the past 3 years - was none of that worth it? Was it all a waste of time? I thought it wasnt. But if i dont have a drive to try then what is this idea going to do in my head aside from collect dust? Is it really original? Will people even like the idea or am I trying to recapture the magic of a great man who is gone and left behind a great show that I am currently helpless to do anything about as I watch it go down the shitter in quality, plot, fight scenes. Is it wrong to want to take up that mantle? Is it wrong to try and take someone's idea and see if you can make it a little bit better? Would they even give me a chance? Would they even care to listen?**

 **I realize im writing this to no one. I'm sitting in my room writing out this breakdown, questions Im asking myself, and i have no idea how to answer them.**

 **I also realize that a breakdown is obviously not what people are at the bottom, in fact I'd be surprised if people even read past that dotted line. Yall were expecting to bust a nut in this chapter most likely but the only thing you got to read was some washed up guy in an author's note bust his own balls.**

 **So let's skip to the reviews.**

 **SomeDudeThatReads- that was very insightful. She could be intelligent yet still have shitty grammar. I think i will be using another comic - Bomango, for reference, while she will maintain a speech pattern that fits her personality, and makes up all happy too.**

 **Curse of Whimsy- Happy to Prove Wrong my dude. Yes Sibyl is indeed a bitch. Its part of her charm. As for apologizing for anything… it may help her in the long run, but we all know how prideful hellhounds can be. She knows she fucked up but she will most likely do everything in her power to try to make a Connor forgive her without having to actually say "sorry."**

 **Oldspacecadet3- you sir - you sir i use your comment for guidance like on the regular. It was so brief and well thought out. It helps a lot with the character development between the two. You. You sir. You did it. You crazy sonofabitch you did it. I love that you brought up that she has no idea of what is considered to be acceptable behavior, its got the motor running for new ideas and possibilities.**

 **Guest- Suck my fucking dick you half eaten sandwich. I do whatever the fuck i want. Get an account and then i will take you seriously. Come after me again and ill boil your teeth and make pottery from your bones you Long titty no nipple havin bitch.**

 **Nathalbama- ? What?**

 **Whirlwind saber- yes he is indeed. Im glad you are enjoying my pipe dream.**

 **Flamewolf- yea just on that line though. "Hide and hope it doenst find you." Its a good line. Its ominous. Actually very terrifying if you think about it too hard. To have something out there that no normal means of defence can stave off. Its saying that basically if you are unlucky enough to meet one - your fucked. It kind of gets the mind turning just pondering the concept.**

 **Well thats it I guess. You guys know the drill. I love your comments and I love your messages. Send them both about literally anything I love to hear from you guys. Maybe disregard the mental breakdown I was too lazy to erase above. Or message me about it. Lord knows it would do wonders for my self esteem. Or dont. On that I do not care.**

 **Next chapter - finally thank fuck. We meet Kenai. And finally we are on the cusp of actually getting into the smutty shit. The flood gates are going to open, and when they do there will not be a… something about jizz… in the room. I had something for that but i lost it.**

 **The pieces are all there, somebody do something with that.**

 **Thank you for your support, See you in the next chapter.**

 **YOE out.**


End file.
